Beautiful Accidents
by ShizukaNe98
Summary: "It was all just an accident, Alice. We can't fall for them." "Oh, God, Why must I suffer..." All of it started with a great mistake, yet it was all by fate. "Meeting them was the greatest mistake of my whole life..." MAY CONTAIN TWISTS! WARNING! MAY NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK IT WOULD.
1. Chapter 1 The Big Mistake

One of the stories I made for a really special friend of mine. It was because of her that started to like Ouran THIS much. :""

So anyways! I'm just an amateur, so please be gentle. :3 14-year-old writer, after all.

Enjoy :)

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and anything related to it. I only own Alice and Karylle

* * *

><p><em>When the door was opened... my life changed...<em>

* * *

><p>"Alice... Hello? Alice?... Hello... ALICE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, I SWEAR I'LL-"<p>

"What?"

She finally answered. Seriously, why'd she even accept the call if she can't even answer immediately? This girl never changed. "Hey, I'm here at the airport. Flight's about to leave in four hours. Where are you?"

Then again, no answer. "ALICE... JUST DIE NOW." I said, gritting my teeth as I lost my patience. "Oh? Oh, wait... I'm playing Pokemon." What? Yes, I know this girl _loves_video games as much as I love anime, but her friend's about to leave the country and all she does is play and eat. This girl never grows up. "Hey, coming or not?" I sighed. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes. I'll come. I promise." Now this is one of the traits that I like about her. When she promises, she'll keep it.

* * *

><p>"So... I guess this is goodbye?" Alice said as we walked nearer to the pass to my plane. "No, Alice. This is hello." I sarcastically replied. She didn't argue anymore. "Anyways, are you sure... this is the right plane?" I suddenly asked. A streak of doubt dashed through my brain. I didn't know why, maybe I was just scared of making a big mistake. "...Yes, what made you ask?" she said, but I noticed the doubt in her voice. "Never mind. Hey... plane's about to leave, Alice."<p>

She sighed. "Well... Bye?" I knew she wasn't going to hug me or say stuff. She's the type who dislikes mushy stuff. The type who swore her love to video games and food. And drawing. She's not one of those girls who goes goo-goo ga-ga over boys. Well, she actually does... with anime boys.

I nodded. "See you, Al. I'll really miss you." I laughed. She blushed. "Shut up. Just bring me some food when you get back" she stuck her tongue out.

As I went in the plane and sat on my assigned seat. I took one last glimpse of my dear childhood friend, Alice.

_Something tells me, I will see her again even if I did leave the country..._

* * *

><p>I cannot believe it. Almost all of my friends went abroad already. And now Karylle's out for Australia. And me? Here, still here. Playing video games, eating, drawing stuff, studying different languages. Especially the Japanese language. Well, what do you expect, that country's where almost all my games came from. I love that country.<p>

"FLIGHT 28 TO JAPAN DEPARTED"

I sighed. Flight 28 is the name of the plane that Karylle went into and she's now off to Austra-

.

...

Wait, what? JAPAN?

"Holy..." I whispered as I turned around and looked at the planes list. Shit, Flight 28 to Japan. SHIT.

I ran to the nearest counter.

"Miss, may I know where Flight 28 is _really_ headed?"

"Ma'am, please fall in line."

"But may I know where that plane is going?"

"Ma'am, there are other customers. Please fa-"

"ASDFGHJKL WHERE THE HELL IS FLIGHT 28 HEADED?"

"... To Japan."

"Thank you."

I walked away, completely stunned. "Oh, no. This is definitely bad. I have to do something..."

* * *

><p>"Ma'am... wake up. We're almost there."<p>

I opened one eye first. Then the other. Almost in Australia? But isn't that place far from my country? Or maybe I just slept that long. "Kon'nichiwa, Passengers. We're just about to land in Japan. Happy trip."

Weird, the attendant didn't have to say a Japanese greeting called... what? What? WHAT!

"Woah, what? Japan? Are you joking?" I yelled without thinking. I covered my mouth shut in embarrassment as the others stared at me like I'm such an idiot. "Why, yes. Ma'am, why?" the attendant answered calmly. I nodded in response. "Damn you, Alice. You will definitely die."

_Somehow, I knew this was going to happen..._

* * *

><p>"Grandpa, please?"<p>

"No, Alice."

"But... this is all my fault!"

"I find no reason to do something like that."

"But I'm only fifteen! Underaged. I can't go to other countries without parents. I really have to go to Japan, do you understand?"

"..."

"..."  
>"...Fine. I'll change your age. You're lucky to have a lawyer in the family."<p>

"THANK YOU!"

Now I'm pretty sure that I, Alice Pfeiffer, have the best grandfather in the world.

* * *

><p>"...Where am I." I mumbled. This is Japan. Yes, Japan. And I only came here because of an accident. My parents are both in Australia, and here I am. Japan.<p>

Thank God I know how to speak basic Japanese, thanks to summer lessons and my love for anime. "Excuse me." I said. In the local language, of course. "Where... am I?"

The local just looked at me weirdly. "You're in Japan." What the hell, of course I'm in Japan. Stupid answer. "I mean, where's... Tokyo?" my tongue twisted at the lack of words. Damn you, Alice, I'll never forget this. The stranger pointed directions on the map that I got from the flight attendant. Shoot, I forgot I don't have the local money. Best find a money exchanger first. And then... I really have to get to Tokyo fast. It's the only place I know in this whole country.

Good luck, Karylle.

_Yet, I didn't know what was in store for me at that time...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter DONE! It's short, I know. I typed all three chapters in one night, what do you expect? :)))<p>

Anyway, continue or not, you decide. This is just a little gift for a friend, anyway. :"


	2. Chapter 2 Mori and Hani

Hi. :)

Another one of my chapters. Yes, I know. They're all rushed, and I've only recently got addicted to Ouran. Sorry if characters are a bit OOC.

Enjoy, my friend. :)

* * *

><p>...Tokyo. Big City. Trouble. Where in the world am I? <p>

I paced through the streets, staring at the map. "Alice, I wish you'd suffer twice as how I'm suffering right now, you... you..." I sighed. Well, can't be helped. We're both idiots, anyways. All I'm worried about is my mother. She's probably waiting at the airport in Australia right now. "Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out I went in the wrong plane. And Mom's gonna die out of worry." I mumbled. I took a second to watch where my feet took me. As I turned my head to the left, there stood a building. A good one, too. "Ouran High School." I read the sign. "Seems legit." I laughed as I remembered what I read in 9gag.

"Which reminds me... how the heck am I going to school in this country?" I face-palmed. I slowly thumbed through my rebonded, layered brown hair. I continued walking, face still covered by the map, when I bumped into someone. Hard.

"...Ouch."

* * *

><p>"You're leaving for Japan in three days? Why so soon?" Mom asked while washing the dishes. I took a glimpse at her, then continued playing with my PSP.<p>

"Maybe because I have the most awesome grandfather ever." I smirked. I could feel Mom turning around, hands on her hips. "I don't even know whether to call you a daughter or a son." she sighed. Ouch, that struck my heart. I may be like this, but I'm a girl, you know. And I like flowers, isn't that for girls? And I like flowing dresses. Though I don't like wearing them. Hey, I try so hard to make this light brown hair long. And I try hard to keep my bangs in place, too. Aw, Mom. I'm a daughter.

Nah, just kidding. I didn't take what she said seriously.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! SORRY!" I bowed again and again like what they do in anime. "...It's fine." a calm, husky and deep voice replied. I looked up. Waaaaay up. Yes, he was a tall man with black hair and cold eyes. But he looked quite handsome. "Oh.. I'm really sorry, I-" "Mori-kun~!" <p>

A little voice interrupted me. I looked behind the guy called 'Mori' and saw a little blonde boy with a stuffed bunny. What's a kid doing here?

"Hey, hey! Let's buy some cake after class, okay?" The kid's smile looked so adorable. I wanted to squeeze him, but hey. It's just wrong, I'll look like a pedophile. The kid averted his gaze from Mori and then to me. "Wow, you're a pretty girl! Are you from here? What's your name? Do you know Mori-kun, too?" So many question from such a little kid. "I... well, I'm Karylle. Karylle Velacruz. I don't know this guy, I just bumped into him." Okay, I know I can't speak straight Japanese, but I'm trying my best!

The kid's smile grew wider. "Wanna come to the host club with us?" he asked. I scratched my head as I repeated the word. "Host club? What?" I looked like a complete idiot in front of a little kid. "Kid, I'm actually kinda lost so you and your big brother should just..." I stopped as the kid looked at me with those... those... big, puppy eyes. Oh, no. "Mori's not my brother, he's my classmate. And I'm not a kid, I'm already 18." 

What the hell? 

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Mom?" I asked. MY stuff were everywhere. Okay, fine, my stuff are always everywhere because I'm not cleaning my room, but my Mom is doing <em>stuff<em> to my _stuff_. "Packing your bags for Japan." she answered. She was humming some kind of song, too. "But..." I sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of my gadgets." And here is Alice once again, gadgets first before anything else. Can't help it, I love these guys.

_Who knew following Karylle would be something BIG..._

* * *

><p>"Please... put me down." I mumbled. Mori was carrying me. Yes, carrying me. And I can't move because his eyes look so scary that if he looks at me, I turn to stone fast. "No, Hani told me to carry you so I am." he silently answered. For the fifth time. I could do nothing but let these random high school students take me the the so-called 'host club'. <p>

"I really like Chocolate cakes! They're so tasty and I wouldn't mind munching on them all day long!" Hani kept on blabbing about cakes and stuff. He reminds me so much of someone I know. "Hani-senpai." I called. It's a courtesy to call him 'senpai', don't look at me like I'm some kind of idiot. "I know someone who likes food and cakes as much as you do." I smiled. Both Mori and Hani looked at me. "Kary-chan... who?"

_Alice..._

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" I sneezed. Oh, God, Why. Not today please. I hope I'm not sick.<p>

"Caught a cold, Alice?" Mom asked. I shook my head. "Well, maybe someone's talking about you." Mom laughed. I sure hope it's not Karylle trying to curse my name or something.

* * *

><p>"We're here, Kary-chan! Please don't scream, okay?" Hani warned me as he turned the doorknob. I gulped. Please don't be a monster, please. Anything but a monster, this is really scary. What if they're some kind of cannibals? And I'm today's dinner? OH, PLEASE NO. <p>

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Mori whispered. He put me down gently and I heaved a breath of relief. "If you get to know them, they're really nice." he added. Get to know who? Vampires? Please don't scare me. 

_When the door was opened..._


	3. Chapter 3 Them

_When the door was opened..._

_It was the start of a new chapter in my life._

* * *

><p>"Welcome, princess." a group of good-looking guys welcomed me in the room. I was stunned. More like, what the hell? I was expecting monsters... <p>

"Tama-kun! Her name's Karylle, isn't she pretty?" Hani pulled me toward the couch. "Welcome, Karylle. Make yourself at home. You're a foreigner, aren't you?" a boy with brown hair smiled at me. For a moment there, he looks like a girl. "Hey, princess. Do you know why we're here?" a blonde guy scooted closer to me on the couch rather flirtatiously. I scooted away, obviously creeped out. 

"Why are you even flirting with her? She looks like a nerd with those glasses." a guy, one of the twins in the room, commented. Hell, okay fine. I look like a nerd with these eyeglasses, so what? 

The blond guy stood up and hit him on the head. "Kaoru! Every girl is a princess, no matter what she looks like! We are here to serve princesses, understood?" I kinda laughed at how he commanded the Kaoru guy. Like he was a boss or something. "But boss, she looks like she's some kind of peasant with those clothes." the other twin said. Of course, the 'boss' hit him on the head. Well, they are rude, but... I find it amusing, though. 

"Should I repeat what I just said, Hikaru!" The boss yelled. "Relax, Tamaki. The twins are really like that, it's one of their good points." the cool guy with glasses said. "Kyouya! These two are becoming so rude that they'd even insult beautiful princesses! What should we do to them, Mommy?" Blonde guy, Boss Tamaki yelled. What the hell is with all these yelling? They're just right next to each other. The Kyouya guy fixed his eyeglasses. "No pranks for a whole day." 

The twins turned pale. "EH! THAT'S UNFAIR!" they both yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. Then they all stared at me. This. Is. Bad. 

"You have such a cute laugh." the brown guy who looks like a girl commented. "I'm Haruhi, by the way." I nodded in response. Hello, I am embarrassed for laughing at them, after all. "Hey, nerdy girl." one of the twins called. I have no idea which is which. "Your name's Karylle, huh? Doesn't sound Japanese to me." the other one smirked. "I'm not Japanese. Duh, do I look Japanese to you?" 

Hell, I don't know what came into my mind that made me think of a retort to what he said. I'm so dead. 

"Oh, so this girl knows how to talk back? Interesting." Both of them said at the same time? Weird. Really weird. "No, I do not know how to talk back even if I just recently did." I sarcastically said. Well, no choice. Have to do what I usually do with Alice. Sarcasm. 

The twins grinned. Then both came to each of my side. "Playing with us, eh?" They both whispered to each of my ears. I gulped. "No, do I look like I'm playing?" I chuckled. They both laughed at my response. "This girl is fun, Hikaru!" "I know! Her responses are just what I want, Kaoru!" 

I wanted to punch both of them, but I'm afraid only Alice would do such a brutal thing. "First time seeing a girl counter your insults, perhaps?" I grinned. Then I turned to the other guys in the room. They all looked like their souls have been lost. Tamaki was gaping at me, Kyouya was kinda grinning devilishly, Mori was staring at me and Hani's eyes were sparkling. "Cool. You're really cool, Kary-chan! You and Haruhi are the only girls I know who know how to counter the twins!" 

Now everybody stared at Hani. "...WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Tamaki yelled while pointing furiously at Hani. "Waaaah! Mori, are they all mad at me?" Hani quickly ran to Mori. The taller guy shook his head in response. "Haruhi... well, I thought she looked like a girl, but never thought that she's actually a girl." I sighed. 

Suddenly, I felt someone beside me. I looked up, one of the twins was looking down at me. "Who are you? Hikaru or Kaoru?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. The guy smirked. "Hikaru. Nice to meet you." he grinned. Okay, I know he looks _amazing_ when he grins, but hey, he still insulted me! 

"We've already met, spill out the beans. What do you want?" I coldly said. For a moment he actually looked surprised. "Don't tell anyone about Haruhi being a girl, 'kay?" he kept on grinning. 

It took an effort to keep my eyes away from his face. "Fine. But why in the world is she pretending to be a boy?" I asked, my gaze now on Haruhi. "Long story." Haruhi laughed nervously. "But you better keep quiet...if you don't want me to do _unspeakable _things to you." Hikaru whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling me. I shivered.

"Get your face away from me, you... you...!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Tamaki quickly rushed to my side and hit Hikaru on the head. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tamaki scolded. "Hey, I was just joking!" Hikaru said. "Besides, Miss Glasses seemed to like the way Hikaru whispered in her ear." Kaoru joined in. "What in the world are you saying! That brother of yours is creepy!" I retorted. 

"You don't say?" Kaoru's face suddenly became to close to mine. I can't stop myself from blushing. Then he suddenly walked away. "Nah, you're still ugly even in close up."

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Just die, will you?" I smiled. "We can't die that easily, woman." Hikaru joined. "Stop fighting, will you just stop!" Tamaki yelled at the three of us. "The twins just gave a bad first impression to Karylle." Haruhi face-palmed. "Yeah! But I bet the three of them would get along well~" Hani raised his fist. Mori nodded in agreement. 

Kyouya, I wasn't sure how he reacted. He looked more like... he was thinking of something as he stared at me and the twins. 

"Say, Karylle..." Kyouya cleared his throat. I gulped. What's going on here?

"... Would you like to be a student in this school?" Kyouya gave me a charming smile. Everybody gaped at him. "Kyouya... you're not thinking of enrolling her here, are you?" Tamaki put a hand on my head. It's heavy... 

"Do you even think they'll accept a peasant who has no idea on why she's here?" both the twins said. I swear I'll kill these twins if I get the chance. "Wow! Kary-chan is going to stay here? That's exciting!" Hani clung to my left arm. "The decision is still hers, right? I mean, it's up to her if she likes it here or not." Haruhi raised both hands to silence them. 

I could only gawk helplessly at the arguing boys. Except for Haruhi, though. "Woah, wait! I just got here! In Japan, I mean. But, hey! This school is too expensive for me who just... got here by accident." I sighed. It will take a while to explain what really happened. Maybe, later. "But are you up for it?" Kyouya flashed me another one of his mysterious smiles. "But, well... I do need to continue my studies and I know I can't just go to Australia that easily since I got here already... But I should just find a school where I would fit in." I explained. 

They all looked at Kyouya, waiting for his response. 

The tall bespectacled guy just smiled at me. "You know you're really interesting... especially the way you talk to the twins." he commented. "Whatever, she's still a nerd." Kaoru interrupted. Tamaki hit him again which made me laugh a little. 

"Anyways... I wouldn't mind enrolling you here. And providing you a place to stay." Kyouya finished. "WHAT!" Everyone reacted so quickly. "Woah, wait! Are you serious? I mean, I have no money and it's all just a big accident and I can't get accepted here!" I defended. This guy is just as creepy as the twins. Maybe even creepier. 

"Trust me..." he mumbled. 

* * *

><p>Another rushed chapter. But things are getting interesting :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome, Princess

_"I will help you enroll in one condition, Karylle."_

_"Kyouya-senpai... Uhh, what condition?"_

_"Always be with us at the host club."_

_That was four days ago..._

* * *

><p>"Are you freakishly sure?" I asked for the tenth time. "Sure, we're sure." the twins answered monotonously. "But this uniform..." I blushed at the sight of the short skirt. "Look, Karylle. I don't know if you like it or not, but today's your first day of school and if you keep on staring at your skirt like that, you'll look twice as idiotic as you already are." Kaoru snapped. I pouted. "Yeah, thanks."<p>

Hikaru, sitting by the window, took the chance to look at me. His eyes widened. "Kaoru, it actually does look good on her." he chuckled. I blushed furiously. NO. SKIRTS ARE NOT MY TYPE. Dresses are. 

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, it does. She looks like a cute little nerd." 

I gawked at him. "'Nerd' is too harsh, Kaoru. Try calling her 'Geek'." Hikaru grinned as he stood up and sat beside Kaoru on the couch. "Geeks are supposed to be cute." Kaoru looked at me, obviously insulting me. "Best not to talk about me in front of me, right?" I stuck my tongue out, which kinda changed his expression. With a little blush on his face. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time since the way you stuck your tongue out is cute." 

"If Alice were here, she'd be more of an enemy to you than I am." I threatened. What I said was true. Alice has a bad habit of torturing people weaker than her. The twins aren't really weak, but let's just see what happens. If only Alice really was here... 

It was Hikaru's turn to look at me. "Alice?" he asked. Kaoru looked at me, waiting for my answer. 

"A friend of mine. A sadistic, brutal, and harsh girl who has mastered the art of cursing bad words. Nevertheless, she's actually really nice. But has a really bad habit of criticizing people. Anyways, she's fun to be with, although she's quite serious at times and tends to play video games and eat all day. Or draw." I answered. It's true. No one can really understand Alice's attitude. Whether it's nice or evil, no one can actually tell. Let's just say she's 'evil in an nice way'. 

"A girl who plays video games ALL day? Now that's rare." Kaoru yawned. "Pretty sure she doesn't even look like a girl. Or maybe even more of a geek than you are." Hikaru poked my head. I punched him on the shoulder as he sat down beside me. "Even your punch is weak." he added. Kaoru laughed out loud. "Alice is a great person! Well, maybe her 'greatness' is only because of her 'evil-ness', but wait 'til you see her drawings, it's all awesome!" I defended my friend. 

Kaoru suddenly kept quiet. Me and Hikaru stared at him. After almost a minute of awkward silence, he spoke. "I heard Hani found a drawing right in front of the school gate. And the drawing looked exactly like Karylle." Hikaru's eyes widened. "Really? Heh, Can't wait to see. Let's just wait for their classes to end." 

I gulped. "Why in the world would I be drawn?" Please, not one of those devilish schemes again. It's been four days, and that is enough for me to know what kind of attitudes these twins have. And I warn you, it's amusing, but it is _not _nice. 

"I wonder what kind of person would fall for Karylle and just draw her at random places and drop it carelessly?" Kaoru stuck his tongue out at me. "And what does that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he's some kind of art geek." Hikaru put an arm around my neck and playfully messed my hair with the other hand. "STOP, IDIOT. Not my hair, damn it!" I tried to get away, but the idiot's too strong. "Well, I'll be going to the bathroom for a while." Kaoru sighed. 

Hikaru let go of my head. "You actually don't need my help to get messy hair. It's natural for you." he once again insulted. "For your information, Mr. Perfect, my hair is not messy. I freaking had to pay a lot of money just to get this thing fixed!" I yelled. "Well, I guess it didn't work. Ha!" he pinched my cheeks. What's next? Him trying to kill me? 

"That hurt! And FYI, it _did_ work!" I pushed him from the chair. The idiot is _just _laughing! How dare he. 

"Hikaru... You suck! You really, really do! I hate you, like seriously. Just die, will you?" I flailed my arms like crazy. Suddenly, he patted my head. "Don't be like that, I was just kidding. You look better when you smile, 'kay?" he grinned cheekily. I couldn't help but stare. My stupid eyes are so stupid. 

Then suddenly, the door opened. "Oh, did I disturb you?" 

Both me and Hikaru turned to the door. There stood Haruhi. "Haruhi!" I ran to her side. "The twins are being mean." I told her. She laughed. "Is that so? Well, guess they should be punished, huh?" Haruhi chuckled.

"Who came?" Kaoru went out of the bathroom. "Haruhi's classes are over already?" he asked. No, Kaoru. _NOOOO_. Seriously, why ask an obvious question. Haruhi just nodded. As she put her bag down, she looked at me. "Heard about the drawing of your face?" 

"Uh, yeah. Wonder who'd do something like that." I smiled. "A nerd." The twins commented. "Anyways, the others are late. Wonder if classes are really over." Kaoru sighed. Then why in the world are we here if classes aren't over? Stupid. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Haru-chan!" Hani's voice was heard all throughout the room. He was waving a piece of paper around. "Look! The drawing! I just found out that there was a signature and the artist's name on it!" 

Everyone rushed to Hani. I peered over Hikaru's shoulder. Wonder who drew me, hope it's not from...

"Her name's Alice." 

..._What the!_

* * *

><p>I ran and ran and ran. But I couldn't find it. I'm pretty sure I dropped it right in front of this damned, rich school! This is the only friggin' place where I rummaged through my bag! <p>

"Fckdissht. And I was about to give that to Karylle as soon as I find her!" I yelled as I stared helplessly at the school. "Ouran High. Another school for rich bastards, huh? Wonder if I can come in..." 

_I regret going in that school, fuck my life. I hate love..._


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Alice in Wonderland

YEAY. ALICE.

PREPARE. 

* * *

><p>"Alice? ! Alice ? Are you sure it's ALICE?" I yelled, grabbing Hikaru's arm. Tightly. <p>

"Hey, Karylle, it kinda hurts. Why react so much?" he complained. "Isn't Alice the name of that friend of yours you were talking about?" Kaoru put an arm on my shoulder. Heavy... 

I turned pale. The drawing was definitely Alice's drawing, I recognize the shading, the color, and the pencil erasures! But still looking good. But how in the world did Alice's drawings get here? Or maybe it's all just a coincidence... but what about the signature? 

"Alice? Already have a friend here in Japan? Didn't you just get here four days ago?" Haruhi asked. "That's the point! How the hell did her drawing get here? Batman stole it and dropped it by accident?" I sarcastically remarked. 

Suddenly, a strange meow was heard outside the door. We all paused. Out of nowhere, a cat puppet was thrown at my face. MY FACE. 

"It looks like Beelzenef likes you." A creepy voice was heard. Then at the door, stood a guy wearing a long black robe. His face was covered by his long bangs and he looked like some kind of wizard. Or monster. "Maybe that drawing... was sent to you by a curse. A curse of fate." 

"Creepy." I whispered. "One of the most twisted students here." Hikaru whispered back. "But you know, if only he acts like a Prince, he'd be part of this host club as Tamaki's twin." he added. "Join the Black Magic Club! There you will find darkness, darkness, and MORE DARKNESS!" the weird guy went near me. 

"I believe this thing is yours?" I awkwardly asked, handing over the stuffed cat. "Yes. May I know your name, dark angel?" What? Dark Angel, where did THAT come from? 

"Karylle. And you are?" I asked. 

He smiled creepily. "Nekozawa Umehito." he took the puppet from my hands. "This lovely creature is Beelzenef. I like cats. They are said to be the apprentices of witches. Of Darkness." Yeah, I think I already know that. And if you like cats, go meet Alice. That girl acts more like a cat, than a human. 

Out of nowhere, Mori came. "Sorry, I'm late. Kendo Club." he bowed courteously. 

"Karylle!" A huge hand covered my eyes. Now where did this hand come from? 

"You must not stare at Nekozawa or you will be cursed!" I think I now recognize whose hand is this and whose voice is that. "Tamaki-senpai, How in the world did YOU get here?" I yelled while flailing my arms. 

"Stop flailing!" he yelled back, then he let go. "Daddy will keep you away from him, don't worry." Now when did I become a part of this family? 

"Kary-chan! You finally met Neko-chan!" Hani cried out. You don't say? You've been there all this time and you just realized it now. I have no idea what he hell's happening. "AH!" A painful scream was heard. Yep, it was Nekozawa. 

"The curtains! The curtains! YOU MURDERERS!" he yelled. "What's up with the curtain! What's going on!" I ran to hide behind Haruhi, who kept on her pokerface. "Nekozawa-senpai is sensitive to the light." she explained. "Then who the hell opened those curtains!" 

"I did." Damn. Kyouya-senpai? Now when did HE get here? What's up with people, pretending to be ninjas today? So here I am, suddenly confused, what the heck is going on. 

Haruhi took the time to close the curtains. "There, senpai. No need to scream, curtains are closed." she smiled. Nekozawa was flat on the floor. "Don't worry, Karylle! Daddy's gonna save you!" Tamaki rushed to me. Then he was stopped by the twins. "Boss, it's all over. Nekozawa's dead, you see." Kaoru smirked. "He's not dead. Is he, Mori-kun?" Hani tugged Mori's shirt. "No. He's asleep." Mori answered. 

Okay, this is getting really weird. Now if Alice were here, it'll be twice as epic as it- 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

An ear-piercing scream interrupted all of us. Except for Mori and Hani who are currently dragging Nekozawa to the infirmary. And as soon, as they got out of the room, a ninja came rushing in. Now who in the world, would...? 

"I SWEAR IF YOU LET THAT FROG TOUCH ME, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL, KID." 

...That voice kinda sounds familiar somehow. All of us, except for Mori, Hani, and Nekozawa who went out, stared at the girl standing on the chair. My vision was kinda blurry, but I can tell it was a girl. Oh, and the frog? If I remember correctly, today's the day the second-year students dissect frogs. 

"...What's up with that girl, freaking out?" Kaoru commented.

"It's... wow, she... she's really pretty." Haruhi remarked.

"But her hair looks like a rug." Hikaru insulted, as always.

"Who cares! She's still a princess, see how her beautiful light brown hair flows on her fair face?" Tamaki grinned. While I... was still recovering from my vision. And the frog's on the couch, how'd it get there? 

"... Karylle?" the girl called out. What? How come she knows who I am?

"You study here? Seriously, Karylle?"

I went closer to see who she is. And I should say, please kill me now. 

It was Alice.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT. You've got A LOT of explaining to do! Why are you here?" I slammed my hands on the table. "Relax, Karylle. She's our new guest." Tamaki pretended to be calm. Fool. <p>

"I thought you weren't doing okay so I came to look for you!" she slammed her hands on the table. "Plus, be thankful I'm here to suffer in this school for rich bastards with you!" Damn. Watch your tongue, Alice. The twins are here. 

It was Kaoru who reacted first. "So we're rich bastards, huh?" he glared at her. This is so bad. Alice, you stupid idiot. She looked at him. "Why, aren't you even rich?" she raised an eyebrow. I can totally feel the tension. "Oh, you know I think we should all just be happy that everyone's safe and drink some tea, right?" Haruhi was obviously trying to stop the awkward tension between Kaoru and Alice. When suddenly... 

"ACHOO!" Alice sneezed.

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle. "Tss. Cute girl, but with a rough attitude. And I don't even know if you know how to comb your hair. But I'll forgive you, since that was cute." Even Hikaru laughed. "Fine, whatever. Now can someone please tell me what your names are and why is Karylle even a student here?" she pouted, obviously avoiding the topic that she's 'cute'. 

This is going to be loooooooooooooooooooooooooong.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. Karylle is a student here? In this school only for rich bastards who do nothing but satisfy girls with their flirting? And the rich bitches here who do nothing but makeup-makeup ALL day? Geez, where are all my fellow haggard-girls? I don't even know if I can call myself a lady. <p>

At least I now know what happened. And their names. 

"Now, Alice. How are you going to pay off your debt?" Kyouya asked me. I almost choked on the tea I was drinking. "What debt?" I gaped at him. "Allow me to explain, princess." Tamaki cleared his throat. "Since you were so freaked out with the frog... you took ALL the knives on the table and threw it on the couch. It damaged the couch greatly, but it didn't even hurt the frog, which renders your efforts useless." And so? What? What's my debt? The moron didn't even answer my question. 

"So... the couch costs 40 million yen. And you must pay it off." The twins bluntly said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOSH, ALICE! Don't kill yourself!" 

Karylle, Tamaki, and Haruhi were all pulling me away from the window. "NOOO. LET GO, I WANNA DIEEEEEE." I cried. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing in the background and Kyouya was just staring amusingly at me. "You know, Kaoru, I think I like this girl, too. She's awesome." Hikaru said. What's so awesome in having a 40 million debt! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS AWESOME WITH IT? 

"Hey! I have a debt, too, you know! And I haven't paid it! So you can stop freaking out now, Alice!" Haruhi yelled. I stopped. And they did, too. Though they were all tired from pulling me. "...You do?" I asked. Haruhi laughed. "Yeah." 

I gulped. "Then that means... you're a girl pretending to be a boy to pay off your debt?"

* * *

><p><em>awkward silence...<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"...Did I say something?" I got uneasy at the stares I got from everyone. "I mean, she's a girl, right?"

Tamaki suddenly hugged my right leg. "NOOOO. YOU MUST NOT TELL ANYONE!" he cried. "Get off me, Tamaki. I only knew it because I felt her chest when she was pulling me." 

Now everyone was really GAWKING at me. "... EH! What do you think you're saying, Alice!" Haruhi freaked out. Karylle was now rolling on the floor, laughing. And the twins are clutching their stomachs from too much laughter. "Hey! Aren't you even proud that even though you're pretending to be a boy, you still have a larger chest than mine?" Now Tamaki's nose was bleeding. Okay, fine. I'll stop. 

"STOP SAYING THAAAT!" Haruhi covered my mouth. My eyes went blank due to the sudden lack of air. Then I fell on her arms. "Eh!" She freaked out. "Oh. Seems Haruhi killed Alice." Hikaru commented. Tamaki suddenly stood up. "TO THE INFIRMARY!" he dragged my feet. 

"Woah, what the hell? I'm not dead, you dumbass! Let go or I swear I'll push you out the window." I threatened. "You know, maybe Karylle was right. This girl is awesome." Kaoru laughed. "Don't forget your debt, oi." Hikaru called out. 

I turned pale again. "B-b-but, how am I supposed to pay you with such expensive money? Are you fucking kidding me?" I cursed. "Don't say bad words! It doesn't suit such a pretty face!" Tamaki sulked. Then the next thing I know, he was already in the corner of the room. "You're not even boying enough to be a host in this club, like Haruhi. Can't work here to pay off the debt." Kaoru stuck his tongue out. Karylle was still laughing. "Pfft. I told you to be careful, idiot." she told me. 

"And WHEN did you tell me? I didn't even know you were here." I countered. Kyouya laughed. "Hey, Karylle. Don't forget you have a debt, too." he said. Now it was my turn to laugh. "OH MY GOSH, what did you break? A Tea Set?" I laughed. Karylle ran to Tamaki. "Hey, Boss! What debt is that idiotic glasses man talking about!" she yelled. Tamaki went back to normal so fast, which surprised me. "I have no idea. Does she even have a debt, Kyouya?" 

Kyouya smirked. "Of course. The enrollment fee I paid for her and the apartment I bought for her." 

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Now I didn't know you were indebted to this geek." I teased Karylle. "You were the one who offered to pay for the fees in the first place, you... you... you NERD!" she yelled at Kyouya. "Nerd? Are you talking to yourself, Karylle?" Kaoru laughed. "Now we've got two idiots to play with, Kaoru." Hikaru grinned. 

"No! They're princesses! And they deserve to respected, Kaoru and Hikaru!" Tamaki interrupted. "Oh, shut up for a moment, Tamaki." I said. Then again, he sulked in the corner. "Kyouya-senpai, now all three girls have debts?" Haruhi sighed. "At least I'm not the only girl." 

But the question is, how in the world am I going to pay off my debt? 

After a whole hour, a tall man with a little kid went in the room. Karylle told me they're called Mori and Hani. Yep, Master and Servant. Polar opposites. 

"So you're Alice Pfeiffer?" Hani asked. I nodded. "Pfeiffer is hard to pronounce. Let's just call her 'Fifi'. Hikaru suggested. I glared at him. "What the hell? Fifi? What am I, a dog?" Kaoru laughed. "Nice one, Hikaru. I like that." 

Then Tamaki came rushing at me. "You're more of a brutal cat than a loyal and sweet dog. But you're now one of my dear daughters, so please be nice to Daddy, 'kay?" I raised an eyebrow. "When did you become my Daddy? Are you kidding me? NO." Which left him sulking again. "I like this girl, she can make Boss sulk so easily." Kaoru commented. "But isn't that a little harsh for Senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Don't worry. You make him sulk like that anytime." Kyouya joined in. 

"Then you're going to be a cat named Fifi-chan, 'kay?" Hani sat beside me. I looked at him, with a priceless look on my face. "Fifi's a dog's name! Are you kidding me!" 

Then he came rushing to Mori. "She's mad at me, Mori-kun." "No, she's not." 

Who knew I wasn't the only crazy person in this entire world... 

_Welcome to Ouran High, Alice Pfeiffer. You may now suffer with Karylle._


	6. Chapter 6 Looks and Brains

Sorry, did this is one late night.

Chapter is nothing special. It's just full of conversations. I was in the mood to mix it up with whatever's happening in my life currently to make realistic. :)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"...Are you kidding me!"<p>

I yelled at Kyouya. He didn't even flinch at the sound of my loud voice. "First Semestral Exams? I just got here!" I yelled. Kyouya seemed to be amused of my reaction. "Karylle, you didn't actually expect to be exempted at the exams? You're just really lucky that you got accepted here even if the semestral exams are to be done next week." he explained. "That's fine. You'll ace the tests easily since you're a nerd, after all." Kaoru joined in. I glared at him. "Don't butt in! Just because you're so smart, doesn't mean you have to tease me!"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Aren't you smart, too? Well, you do look smart, but maybe you're just an idiot judging from your actions." he smiled. I almost ran and strangled the twins to death. But something tells me I have to strangle Kyouya first. "You guys... you guys really surprise me."

Then the door burst open. "Yo, idiots. What's up?" Alice went in. I quickly ran to her, obviously panicking. "Girl, semestral exams are next week, and we're not exempted!" I shook her shoulders violently. "Heeeeeey! Stop that, you moron. You trying to kill me or something?" she stopped my hands. "And stop freaking out, we always cram for exams, even back in our country, remember? So no need to get worried..." her voice trailed off. "What?" I asked.

She looked at Kaoru and Hikaru. "Shit..." she murmured. Kyouya looked at her, amused. The twins got confused at her sudden change of mood. "...Oh, worried that you can't read Japanese words?" the twins bluntly said. "...SHUT UP. We can learn that easily if we just... just... study it, right?" she blushed. "Girl, just admit that you can't read kanji." I poked her shoulder.

She then ran to Kyouya. "YOU NERD! This is ALL your fault! Don't you _dare _forget this day! I will kill you someday, I swear!" she bursted. Kyouya seemed to not mind and was actually laughing at her. "Sometimes, you girls really amuse me." he commented, which led to Alice almost flipping the table at his face, if it weren't for Tamaki, who appeared in the room like a ninja.

"Don't hurt Mommy, Alice! That's a bad thing for a daughter to do!" he yelled, locking Alice in an embrace. "Ew, Mommy? Are you joking? When did I become a part of this family? It's only been a day since I enrolled!" Oh, yes. The enrollment was also a debt to Kyouya. That blasted guy, thinks he's _so_cool. Well, he is.

It took a while for Alice to escape Tamaki's embrace. "You.. you pervert! Who the hell told you to hug me?" she yelled. And again, Tamaki sulked. "Now, I'm glad even Alice thinks he's a pervert." Hikaru grinned. I laughed. "Poor Senpai."

Then again, Haruhi came in. "Hey, thought you're going to study in the library?" Kaoru asked. "Haruhi! Since exams are almost here, you're going to study and make Daddy proud, right?" Tamaki's mood changed all of the sudden. "HARUHI!"

All of us looked at Alice, who recently just yelled. This girl is twisted. "That's it! Since you're really smart and you love studying, you can help me and Karylle for the exams, right? And read Japanese writing, right?" she ran to Haruhi. We were all waiting for Haruhi's response.

"No."

Ouch.

But knowing Alice, she'll never give up. "But, pretty please? I'll, umm... I'll help you pay off your debt, okay? Just help me for the exams please." Alice pleaded. "How exactly are you going to help her pay off her debt if you can't even pay off your own?" Hikaru... that jackass.

"Shut up! Why don't _you _go teach us if you're _soooo _cool?" Nice retort, Alice. I love you.

"Then we will... of course, there's got to be a payment." Kaoru grinned. "Why does everything have a price here? You guys... you guys are twisted." Alice stuck her tongue out. Tamaki hit the twins. "She's right! Don't dare make a princess pay." the blonde scolded. "Sorry, Boss. She's just fun to play with." Twins replied. Alice looked like she was already going to kill someone. "Ohhhhh, so now I'm a doll?"

Of course, here I am. Laughing the hell out of me. It's only been a day, but I was sure everything's going to be funnier if it was Alice who fought with the twins. "Don't be crazy, Alice. You _do _look like a doll. Except you're really brutal." Kaoru stood up, straightening his clothes. "And your hair looks like it's been raped by the wind." Hikaru added. Now this fight is getting amusing. "Do not ever talk like that! Apologize to the princess immediately!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi was just minding her own business, reading a book. And Kyouya was just as amused as I am.

"Which reminds me? Where are Mori and Hani?" Alice asked. "Mori's in the Kendo club. And Hani... I have no idea." Tamaki wondered. Well, that's quite odd for Hani to be late, since classes are all over and students should be coming home early to prepare for next week. Yes, next week. While me and Alice are still freaking out.

Oddly, Alice sat on the couch, looking sullen. "I actually... bought chocolate for Hani."

"Oh, then we can eat it now." The twins rushed to Alice's bag. "Oh, for shit's sake!" Alice rushed to stop the twins. "You three... you three should just be punished! Right, Mommy?" Tamaki pointed at Kyouya. "Well, they amuse me. Let's not punish them." OH, So you're letting those three rule the world?

Tamaki was back to sulking. "Kyouya's not on my side anymore..."

"I'm HERE!" Hani came in the room, bursting with happiness. Mori was behind him. "Sorry, I'm late. I was looking for some chocolate, but... they're sold out." Hani pouted. "But Mori-kun, you'll buy tomorrow, right?"

Mori didn't answer. He just simply looked at Alice, who was now sitting on a couch. Now everyone's attention was on her. "...What?" she looked stunned. "You said you had chocolate for Hani." Kaoru blurted out. Which earned him a book on the head. "You noisy bastard." Alice mumbled.

"... You do, right?" Mori spoke. Well, of course the two had to stare at each other before the other would talk. "...Yeah." Alice smiled. "REALLY! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU, FIFI-CHAN!" Hani came rushing at Alice. If only Alice wasn't too busy, she could've seen how cute Mori's smile was...

Now Tamaki had tears in his eyes. Weird? Yep, Definitely. "Who knew my newest daughter would be this sweet?" Kyouya smirked. "As expected. She acts like a cat, always ready to fight and eats and is lazy all day. But cats do have good points." Well, it's not wonder I used to call her a cat back then in our previous school. And country.

Then, Alice was just sitting on the couch, staring at the twins while Hani eat chocolate. Mori was just right beside Hani. The two were a little farther than Alice. Of course, accepting her challenge, the twins was staring back at Alice, too. While me and Tamaki... just sitting here in the corner.

"Did someone just say 'cat'?" a deep, familiar voice butted in the loud commotion in the room.

Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes widened. Hani jumped at Mori, and they ended up falling on the floor. Tamaki looked like he turned to stone... and I did, too.

Yes, right beside Alice is a ghost in a black robe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE, ALICE!" Tamaki freaked out. I screamed loudly at his sudden outburst. "Oh, the weirdo guy is here." the twins both said. "Neko-chan! You came to visit!" Hani's terrified self turned back into a hyper one, while Mori... is still Mori. "Welcome, Nekozawa-senpai." Haruhi greeted normally, even in all the commotion. "Have some tea?" Kyouya reacted. No, do not ever take tea from Kyouya-senpai if you do not want to die yet.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU MONSTER!" Alice yelled at Tamaki, who was pulling her away from Nekozawa. "Hey, why aren't you surprised? Seeing a guy with really long bangs and black robe..." Kaoru noticed. Come to think of it, Alice was the first to turn her head, and Neko's face was just right in front of hers. Ninja, maybe?

"Yeah, why didn't you yell like how you yelled at the frog before?" Hikaru asked. Alice stuck her tongue out. "His face was too close, so what? I saw his face under his bangs due to the closeness and... why the heck would I be afraid of someone as good-looking as him?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Good-looking?_

God, please kill me now.

* * *

><p>Yes, he was good-looking. I wasn't joking. He had the kind of face which is... you know, young.<p>

"...ARE YOU..." Tamaki started.

"..JOKING?" I finished.

Kyouya started to laugh. "Wow, so is Neko-chan really good-looking? Like a prince? I bet her sister would be so proud!" Hani still kept his cheerful attitude. "...Everyone is good in their own way. Maybe people just doesn't see the good in Nekozawa..." Mori explained. Even for a silent guy like him, that was a good point. So what? It's true, I saw it.

"So what if Alice was right?" Kaoru yawned out of boredom. "Yeah. Then we can actually make Nekozawa a host here?" Hikaru stretched his arms out. I gawked at them. Yeah, the Nekozawa guy was good-looking, but his clothes and appearance... well... emo, I guess? Maybe he's an idiot, too.

"...Are you even serious?" Nekozawa asked me. He looked quite surprised. I giggled, which made the others blush slightly. What the hell? It's just a giggle, at least I didn't laugh out loud. Like what Karylle usually does. "Of course I am! Just because I always tease and be mean, doesn't mean I lie about looks! When I say a person is good-looking or beautiful, I mean it! Like, heck. If it only weren't for the way you dress up.." I stared blankly at the black robe.

"Good point, Alice. Try judging who's the most good-looking person here." Kyouya touched my shoulder gently. I gulped, as everyone turned their attention to me. Once again.

"I... I honestly don't know, I never thought about it and... well, it's awkward! Are you kidding me?" Seriously, it is awkward. Stupid cool guy, how dare he make me the center of attention. Always.

Tamaki suddenly went to 'roses mode' again. "I know deep inside, Alice is thinking of only one person..." he dreamily said. Sheesh. "Pfft... if you think it's you, then NO." I grinned jokingly.

And he sulked once again. "Poor senpai. Don't be mean to him, Alice!" Karylle scolded me.

Then I felt someone's hand on my other shoulder. "...Thank you for your compliment." And it was Nekozawa. "It's true, though." I smirked, which kinda freaked him out. What? A girl's gotta smirk, right?

"Anyways... I wonder which is more important. Looks or Brains?" Hani asked Mori. "It varies." Mori patted Hani's head. Me and Kyouya looked at each other. "Looks, of course!" Tamaki once again declared. "Pfft, Boss. Don't joke around. Without Brains, you cannot survive this world." Kaoru countered. "Yep. In short, you can't survive this world." Hikaru was too straightforward. "That was a little too harsh, Hikaru..." Haruhi chuckled nervously.

Yep, you were right. It struck Tamaki's heart so bad that he went back to sulking. Is there even a day when he doesn't sulk? Or over-react? Or act gay?

"But... guess it'll be better if you had both looks and brains." Karylle sighed. "Who cares! Looks, Brains! Join the Black Magic Club, Darkness is all what you need!" Nekozawa. That was kinda off-topic? And what the hell is Black Magic Club, another piece of crap?

"Hey, shut up for a second." I pushed him away. "OH MY GOD, WHY'D YOU PUSH HIM AWAY! HE'LL CURSE YOU!" Tamaki bursted. "Curse? I can curse better." I sighed. He turned pale and pointed furiously at me with a priceless look on his way. "YOU'RE A WITCH?"

"Actually, to 'curse' means 'to say bad words'. In Alice's vocabulary, at least." Kyouya explained. "I think she got that quality from Daddy, right, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered. Loudly. "Yep. Her Daddy must have said a lot of bad words." And Kaoru, whispered back.

Tamaki could only chase them around.

"Oh! Which reminds me!" Karylle went back to her senses. Finally. "What?" Everyone asked.

"Do you guys wanna have a peer tutorial before exams?"

* * *

><p>I told you it's just rushed.<p>

Anyways. This might actually turn into a KaoruxAlice fic. (They're cute together, continue reading to find out why.)

And I have no idea how to portray Nekozawa's personality. He's too OOC here.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7 Bonding with Twin Demons

I'm actually having second thoughts. Maybe even third thoughts to who I should actually pair Alice up with.

Rawr, but never mind, Chapter 7's up!

This chapter is the start of all the _sweetness_ , I promise you. ;)

* * *

><p>I was frustrated.<p>

Maybe I was a little too frustrated. Too frustrated to do anything worth it. I quietly sulked, taking advantage of being alone in the room, since Tamaki's out to _study _in the library with the twins. It all started when Haruhi decided to study there. And they ended up following her, leaving me alone. Karylle, despite being a new student, are out doing club activities. She's part of the school choir. And Kyouya... I have no idea what that nerd is doing.

I didn't even bother to see who came in when I heard the door open. I just laid my head down on the open book on the table. Then suddenly, a big hand messed my hair. "Hey."

I looked up to see who he is. "Oh, hey, Mori. Thought you're doing club activities, too." Don't scold me just because I didn't call him 'senpai'. That's just the way I am, live with it. "Leader gave us time to prepare for exams next week." he explained in his deep, silent voice. I groaned. "At least you don't have anything rush. I have a lot to rush, just for the teachers to give me a grade high enough to pass, since I just got here. There's this project where I have to draw steps of plant propagation in a whole illustration board. And make a website with 10 pages. I also have to bring a freaking frog to dissect, which is _not _cool. How the heck do they expect me to study at least one subject for next week? Then my debt would be totally not worth it."

He cracked up a small smile, which means he seems amused. I am not. Seriously.

"Despite their attitude, the twins are really smart. If you know what I mean." he messed up my already-messed hair again, and what he said was kinda _not clear._ "What do you mean? Do you actually expect me to ask help from those- … _WHAT?_" I cut off my own sentence. Mori nodded at me, still smiling. I stood up from my chair. "OH, HELL NO. You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I'll ever ask help from those... those... NOOOOO." I waved my index finger in front of his face fastly, signaling 'No'.

He shrugged. "You can do it, Alice. I'm off to find Mitsukuni. See you." he tucked my bangs to my right ear. Well, the big guy's not that bad. He's actually the brotherly type, after all. Here I thought he was a snob. But was he really serious about asking the twins for help? NO WAY IN HELL. 

* * *

><p>I sat on the chair, still worried about next week .I usually come home late, unable to study due to fatigue. "Karylle, break's over. Time to practice." my fellow choir member called. I sighed, standing up as I checked the clock. <em>5:30pm.<em>

It's a good thing I have a project form, where all my projects can be excused even if I don't do projects. But still, I don't want to be called lazy just because I have my project form.

...Shit, I forgot to ask Alice to buy a mango seedling for our plant propagation test.

* * *

><p>"Don't get me wrong... I.. I only asked you because Mori said so!" I looked away from him. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "And what if I refuse, hmm?" He smirked. This jerk. This big stupid idiotic jerk. Can I just dissect him instead of the frog?<p>

"Then refuse. I was just asking." I turned to leave. I'm already frustrated and this idiot's pissing me off!I sighed as I walked quickly away from him. Which reminds me, where's Hikaru?

Suddenly, my arm was grabbed. Startled, I turned my head to see who... Kaoru? And I thought he's _too _busy to even help me?

I pouted. "What do _you _want? Let go, I have lots to do, unlike you." I stuck my tongue out. It's almost 6:00, for goodness' sake and I haven't started anything.

He stared at me. I stared at him. We were like that for a 30 seconds. "...Well?" I asked. He just laughed. THIS IDIOT'S GOING TO HELL. I puffed up my cheeks in dismay. "Geez, Kaoru! If you're just gonna laugh, then just don't waste my time!" I tried to get his hand off my arm, but he was too strong. Shit, wish I wasn't a girl. "I'll help you. In one condition." He put an arm around my neck, pulling my face closer to his. "What?" I asked, even in the awkward position.

"Make my brother fall for Karylle."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT!

* * *

><p>I almost died of exhaustion. My voice is exhausted, so much for choir practice. I need water... I'm going to die...<p>

A cold thing was brought to my face. Ah... I love this feeling... Oh, wait... What is this?

Out of sudden realization, I looked to see a bottle of water held by someone on my face. "Tired?" A familiar voice asked, chuckling. "...Hikaru, what in the world are you doing here?" I took the bottle of water from his hands. "Came to fetch you. I was bored, no one's in the host club." he answered. "Oh, so you only came here 'cause you're bored? Just die." I put on a funny face. He laughed hardly. "OH WOW. I never expected you to make that face! You silly idiot." He clutched his stomach in pain.

"How's that for a girl?" I smirked. "Not bad. Heh."

Which reminds me... where's Kaoru?

"Hey, where's your brother? First time seeing you separated." I asked. He shrugged. "He said I should go see you here for a while... and help you with your studies. Don't know what's up, maybe he's concerned about you." Hikaru scratched his head. "Anyway, I think he likes you. But I think he doesn't, too. He doesn't like nerds." I almost kicked his leg, but I didn't. "EXCUSE ME? If I'm a nerd, you should expect seeing me studying right now, right?"

"Nah, even nerds do club activities, too." He talked back. I am definitely going to hit his head if he keeps this up. "Nerds are nerds." he added. That's it!

I kicked his leg. "Ouch, Karylle, that hurts." he grinned. "_Nerds are nerds?_ That's unreasonable, you freak. For your information, it doesn't make sense!" It's true! This guy is even more unreasonable than his brother. Immature, too, saying I'm cute but also saying mean stuff. "Unreasonable? Really?" He grinned, pinching my cheeks. IT. HURTS. BADLY.

"LET GO! Geez, don't touch my face, freak! And don't play dumb and smile stupidly at me, we all know that wasn't a compliment!" I stood up and walked away, since practice is about to start again. Bet you I'll be coming home late again. "Good luck, Karylle!" He loudly said, which caused the other female members of the choir to stare at us. DAMN YOU, HIKARU.

"OH MY GOSH. You're friends with him!" One of my choir friends asked. "He is... well, yeah. We're friends. Frenemies, actually." I gulped. "Do you have his phone number?" "Can you get me an autograph?" "Is he really in love with his twin brother?" "OH, YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY." 

STUPID HIKARU. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS.

* * *

><p>"...He likes Haruhi?" I asked. Kaoru nodded. After mulling everything over, I asked why Kaoru want Hikaru to fall for my friend. "Haruhi... I can actually tell that Boss loves her. And she likes him back." Kaoru sighed. "But... how the HELL can I even make him like Karylle? And how can you even be sure that Karylle will like him back? You're crazy, are you?" I laughed. He looked dead-serious, so I stopped. "Okay, fine. Whatever. What do I do?"<p>

It was his turn to laugh. "Nothing. Just watch over them. See if Karylle likes him. That way, we can tell if they're okay with each other. I just don't want my brother to get hurt." Wow, this boy is more mature than he looks. Never thought he'd be _this _concerned. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Karylle's hard to observe, and she has a really good _sense_! She'd quickly identify whether I'm planning something or not!" Yep, it's true. That girl is too clever to trick.

"Then I guess you won't be needing my help for your studies." He stood up to leave. Without thinking, I grabbed his shirt. "Wait! I..." Shit... why did I even stop him? I just ruined my pride.

He waited for my sentence to finish. "...FINE. I'll observe her. I just... I just need your help, okay? Don't ever leave me, 'kay? If you do, I'll definitely kill you!" EW. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING. This event just hurt my pride greatly.

He chuckled. "Don't ever leave you? And what _exactly_ do you mean by that?" he smirked. "...I meant about the plan! And my studies! Oh, Kaoru, you... you...! Shit, you... Oh, damn, I hate you!" HOW DARE HE EMBARRASS ME, HE IS SO THICK-FACED, THIS... THIS... AGGHH.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You're a pervert, huh." He stuck his tongue out playfully as he continued walking back to the corridor. WHAT THE FUDGE?

".. THE HELL? You... you're the pervert here, you sick old geezer!" I chased him as he started to run. "Na na nana na! Can't catch me! Bleh." He stuck his tongue out again at me, with matching hand covering the ears. "I can't hear you!" he yelled. I am definitely really pissed off now! He may be mature, but he is still just like Hikaru. So damn restless.

"KAORU, YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK BADLY, GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I yelled. Doesn't matter if I can actually here the whispers of the passing female students. Fuck them, I am _not _flirting with _their _Kaoru.

Fangirls. Tsk. Bitches. 

I was so occupied about the thought of burning all the girls and turning them into _barbie-cue_, that I didn't notice that Kaoru already stopped running. And I ended up hitting him. And we fell on the ground. THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! 

"You really want to rape me, huh?"

"RAPE YOU? DON'T BE STUPID, YOU SUDDENLY STOPPED RUNNING!"

"Then why'd you tackle me from behind? Hmm~?"

"SHUT UP! I didn't tackle you, I tried to kill you!"

"You did it on purpose. And don't be too loud, if you don't want those fangirls over there to kill you."

"WHAT? You are so damn thick-faced! Those are just bitches! And just get off of me!"

"Get off of _you? _Fifi-chan, _you _are the one who's on _me._" … SHIT. He's right.

"...Shut the hell up! My name is not Fifi!" 

I stood up, brushing my skirt, looking all pale and tired. Kaoru was laughing on the floor. "Silly." he mumbled. "...KAORU, I HATE YOU! YOU REALLY SUCK!" I stuck my tongue out and walked away. Then suddenly I remembered I had to take him home with me...

I went back and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Oi, you don't have to be so rash." he said as he tried to take my hands off. "Quit your yapping and you're going to teach me kanji!" I said. "Wow, after trying to rape me, you still got the guts to ask me to teach you." "...I WASN'T TRYING TO RAPE YOU. I FELL BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID FANGIRLS." This... this stupid thick-faced jerk! 

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, I know you're there. Quit following me."<p>

I waited for Hikaru to step out of hiding behind the post. It was 7:30pm, and I was heading home. "Get back to the host club, I'm going home early to study. Alice should be at home, too." I said. Well, he did step out. "There's no one in the host club. Too busy to entertain girls." He grinned at me. I face-palmed.

"Hikaru, don't just follow people around. You'll look like a stalker." I sighed. "EH? But there's no one else to tease!" This idiot really is immature. "Look, why don't you go home and study? Plus, aren't you even going to look for Kaoru?"

He looked blankly at me. Then his face turned into that of an innocent kid. "Oh, yeah! You're right! Where could he be... ?" he looked around. Ignorant, as always. "Hey, you can't just find him here. Go back to school. And don't give me those puppy eyes, I am not letting you come with me at home." I said as I started walking. And I could still hear his footsteps behind me. Annoyed, I turned around.

"HIKARU. JUST GO." I simply said. He laughed.

"Kaoru's at your apartment. He texted. I'm not following you, I'm simply going to go where he is." WHAT? HOW DID KAORU GET IN-... Damn you, Alice! I'm definitely surrounded by idiots, I'm sure of it now!

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY APARTMENT?" I yelled. Hikaru covered his ears and stuck his tongue out. "Why ask me, I'm not Kaoru. Bleh." You know, it's true that his childishness is funny, but seriously. An idiot, perhaps. "Yes, because I know that Kaoru is more mature, thank you." I countered, which led him a little startled. "Oh, so you think I'm a little kid?" "NO." "Aww. But I look younger than Kaoru, right?"

I glared at him. "You both look alike. If he looks old, then you look old. Enough said." Seriously, he didn't have to ask me which one looks older if he know they're twins. "KARYLLLEEEE. You're too serious! Why don't you smile for a little while?" he teased, poking my cheek. "Hikaru, I am already smiling. Blind? Hope not." I laughed. Who wouldn't laugh at this freak?

And then... we reached the apartment.

* * *

><p>"How do you read this?" Kaoru asked me. I mulled over the symbols for a while. "...'Baka?" I answered. "Correct. And what does that mean in English?" he asked, smirking. "...'Idiot'..." I started to get suspicious of what he's actually trying to tell me...<p>

"Now read all of them at once." Kaoru observed me, as I glared at the paper, waiting for it to burn. Just kidding, I was reading kanji. "'I'm an idiot cat'..." WHAT THE HELL?

Kaoru started slamming his hands on the table from laughing so hard. "You idiot! You fell for it!" I got my hands ready under the table. "YOU... YOU SUCK!" I said as I flipped the table.

Then... Karylle came in. With Hikaru.

She turned to stone as soon as she saw what happened. "...Sorry?" I grinned. Then I pulled Kaoru and hid behind him, even if I _did _hit his face. With the table. And he is still clutching his nose in pain.

"...ALICE, YOU IDIOT. WHY'D YOU FLIP THE TABLE?" Karylle yelled. "Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, poking Kaoru's forehead. "...Alice, you idiot. That hurt..." Kaoru mumbled. OH MY GOSH.

"NOOOO. WAIT. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AHHHHH, OH MY GOSH. THAT TICKLES! STOOOP!" Here I am on the floor, being tickled to death by three devils. It took a while for them to stop. I almost died. "Aw, look. Alice is crying." Hikaru laughed, messing up my hair. "That's punishment for trying to rape me today." Kaoru added.

Now both Hikaru and Karylle looked at Kaoru. "...WHAT THE FUCK. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! He's friggin' lying!" I flailed my arms like crazy. "Alice... oh my gosh, you really are a pervert, are you?" Karylle's mouth was wide open, then she started laughing like hell. "You tried to rape him? Unsuccessful, huh?" Hikaru laughed loudly.

THESE IDIOTS. YOU ALL MUST DIE.

"Which reminds me, Alice... did you buy a mango seedling?" Karylle asked. I shrugged. "Where the heck do you expect me to get one and I thought you bought one on your way?" I asked back. "WHAT? YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO SEEDLING?" she yelled. "Alice is so irresponsible." Hikaru whispered loudly. "Yeah, all she does is eat. Like Snorlax." Kaoru whispered back. THEY MUST DIE.

"I wasn't assigned to it! I didn't know!" I said as I grabbed my coat and a butcher knife. They all turned pale. "ALICE! I know I was hard on you, but please don't kill me!" Karylle ran behind the twins. "FIFI-CHAN, PUT THAT DOWN. I know it's been hard, but please don't commit suicide!" The twins reacted. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm going outside." I said as I closed the door, while hearing them scream: "ALICE, DON'T KILL!". Such idiots. All I'm going to do is get a stem from a mango tree and plant it.

_OR maybe... hmm..._


	8. Chapter 8 To Study With The Devils

"You did WHAT?" 

Me and the twins yelled at the top of our lungs when Alice came back. She had a huge bruise on her right knee and had a cut on her left leg. She was carrying her butcher knife and a stem from a mango tree. "...I didn't want to get low grades, so I had to steal a stem from the neighbor's tree and plant it directly to the soil." she explained. 

"You know what? You look like a mess." Hikaru commented, staring at a few cuts on her legs and the huge cut on her left leg. "Who knew a girl like you would be so grade-conscious." Kaoru joined in. It's true, Alice may be like that, but this girl is actually really grade-conscious. One time, she ended up doing _all _the projects in one day when we were in elementary.

She got a flower pot outside the door, which used to have a cactus in it. She stabbed the stem through the soil. "Well... at least we can still graft this, right?" she grinned, while sitting down on the pillow. I laughed so hard. "Alice... YOU ARE THE BEST!" Seriously! She's so awesome, I mean, who else would think of actually stealing a stem just for a grade? This girl is awesome, like seriously. 

"Well done, Fifi." Hikaru gave her a thumbs up. Kaoru was trying to keep himself from laughing, maybe he thinks she's awesome, too. "My name's not Fifi." Alice replied. Then she glanced at the wall clock. Her face turned pale, all of the sudden. "OH NO. It's this late already? I should start working on the illustration board!" she grabbed her bag and rushed to the bedroom. And as for me... 

Why did I get to be stuck with the twins? 

"So, Karylle. Wanna study?" Hikaru looked at me with those devilish eyes. 

"No. Not with you, at least." I blurted out. "But you have to study. You can't even speak straight Japanese." Kaoru commented, as he rummaged through the drawers in the cabinet. "...AT LEAST I CAN STILL SPEAK JAPANESE! And stop rummaging through there, Alice will kill you." Yep, those drawers contain Alice's video games, DVD's, and random stuff. 

"But you can't read kanji or katakana. Exams are definitely not written in English, mind you." Hikaru said, spinning a pen on his hand. "And I wanna go home." he added. "Then go home. I can do this by myself." They're starting to really piss me off.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<br>_

* * *

><p>...WHYYYYY. Why can't I read properly! ? <p>

I almost flipped over the table, like what Alice did, due to over-fatigue. The twins are _still _here. Damn. 

"So? Any luck?" Hikaru asked. "Let me know when you need help." Kaoru followed. They were now playing with Alice's DS, even if they know that they'll be killed later. I groaned. "...Why can't I speak straight Japanese, or even read kanji properly?" I complained. For the 15th time already. 

"Karylle, nothing will happen if you keep on complaining like that." Hikaru sighed, as he went near me. "Can you even read this?" he pointed at a word. I only stared at it. "Can't read it, can you? It's 'Inu', which means 'Dog' in English." he pronounced. I buried my face on the book. "Why can't I speak straight Japanese, or even read..." I complained once more. 

Kaoru put the DS back to where it was. "Why am I stuck with a girl who does nothing but complain that she doesn't know how to speak straight Japanese?" he said, as he stood up and stretched. I glared at him. "Why am I stuck with a guy who does nothing but complain about a girl who does nothing but complain that she can't speak straight Japanese?" I retorted. "We're equal, we're both complaining. Live with it." 

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to me or Kaoru?" Ignorant, as always. "And what did you mean by what you said?" Kaoru asked. "I meant, instead of complaining with me, why don't you just try to help me?" I face-palmed. Then the bedroom door burst open. 

We all looked at Alice, who was now wearing her pajamas. "...What? Okay, I know I look weird in pajamas, but don't stare at me like that." she blushed slightly. "...Cute, though." Kaoru looked away quickly. Now this is getting interesting. "Oi, just because you're cute, doesn't mean you don't have to study. Come over here." Hikaru said. I can sense that the atmosphere's a little tense now. 

Alice refused to come. We all looked at her, obviously confused. "...I.." she started. "..You...?" Kaoru answered. Me and Hikaru looked at each other with a 'what-in-the-world-is-going-on' face. "...I.. well, I..." Little tears started to form in Alice's eyes. "...HEY? Something wrong?" Kaoru stood up and touched her forehead. "...I'm hungry." 

We all laughed, except for her. "W-what's so funny? I can't do this without food! I'm hungry." she said, once again. "Fifi, it's 9:30pm. Where do you expect to buy food?" Hikaru sighed, but still smiling. "...Fine, I'll take you out. Go eat, then study when we come back, 'kay?" Kaoru patted her head. "...YEAY! Thank you, you're my savior, Kaoru!" As usual, whenever someone offers her food, she always has to say that she loves them, or even tell them that they're her savior. 

And so, they went out. 

As for me and Hikaru... 

"Go read this word." he told me. "Um... 'Usagi'?" I answered. He nodded. "And what does that mean?" I blinked twice. "Um... 'Rabbit'." I answered quickly, a little scared that he'll scold me again. He grinned. "What's with that face? Afraid of me?" 

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU." I said. "Not afraid of me? Then why are you staring at me like that? Don't tell me you fell in love with me already?" 

I pointed furiously at him. "What are you talking about? Are you hungry or something? Why don't you go follow Kaoru and Alice? You're so awkward, Hikaru!" I blushed. Yes, he's good-looking, smart, funny, immature, and an awesome friend. But there is no way I'd ever fall for him! 

He laughed. "Alright, I know. I was just testing your reaction. And you seem guilty." he teased. "I am not guilty, shut up. Now just teach me now." I said. This guy is so awkward, what an idiot. "Karylle, I'll give you this last warning, so listen. If you ever fall in love with me... _Don't._" 

I gulped. He sounded dead-serious. But I kept my poker face to avoid being awkward. "Just freaking teach me already!" I yelled. He sighed. "Alright, already." 

"Dude. You planned this, didn't you?" I asked, as me and Kaoru continued to walk to the convenience store. He smirked. "Planned what, Fifi?" I hit his head hardly. "You volunteered to come with me so that Hikaru and Karylle would be alone, right? And you're expecting for them to, you know, develop feelings?" 

He didn't answer. I knew it. "Dude, there's nothing to be worried about. They're already close enough to develop feelings for each other. I don't even need to observe them to find out. We can just wait." I said, patting his back. He looked at me. "Actually I don't want Hikaru to fall for anybody. Back then, it was _just_ 'us'.The twins. Never trusting anybody but ourselves. Now I think I'm losing my best friend." he explained. 

"You know I wished I had a twin, too, you know. It'll be a lot of fun, and I..." I stopped, which made Kaoru look at me. "...I... Nothing." I grinned. "You know let's just smile to be happy, 'kay? Dude, at least Hikaru wouldn't get hurt with Haruhi now." I said. He laid an arm on my shoulder. "...Thank you, Alice." he whispered. 

I pushed his face away. "NO. Don't get near me, you monster. How dare you." I glared at him. He smiled. "Tsk. You're not really nice." he scratched his head. "Duh, you realized that now?" I talked back, and he laughed. "What a girl. Only few would want to push my face away from theirs." 

I looked at him in a weird way. "Excuse me? Are you saying you were expecting me to actually _like_ how you always put your face near mine? Well, no, sir. So get away, 'kay?" I kicked his knee, and he clutched it in pain. "Brutal. Not even sure if you're a girl." I smirked. "Don't even expect me to act like how you expect other girls to act. I'm not like those bitches." 

Then I started walking really fast to the convenience store. He followed. As soon as I reached the door, Kaoru held the handle before I did. He looked at me, with a devilish look on his face. "What?" I pouted. "You're on your period today, are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXCUSE ME? 

* * *

><p>"Finally! We're almost finished." I stretched my arms. Which reminds me, why are Kaoru and Alice taking so long? <p>

"You did it, Karylle. How about Mathematics now?" he invited. "What? But... but..." It's not that I'm afraid of Math, it's just, I'm so tired. "How about tomorrow? I need some rest." I said. He thought for a moment. "Well, it is late. Our maids and butlers must be looking for us right now." he said as he stood up. I gaped at him. "...What?" he asked. 

"Aren't you even going to wait for Kaoru?" He thought for a while again. "I am going to wait for him. But what's taking him so long?" 

Then the door opened. "KAORU, YOU SUCK!" I could hear Alice's voice. Kaoru went in, laughing. "Now I know why this girl is so grumpy today." he announced. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Alice hit his head, which caused him to run behind Hikaru. "That girl is a murderer, I tell you." he said. 

Hikaru started laughing. "Alice looks just like a grumpy old lady now." he teased. Alice looked like she was about to throw the twins off the balcony. "You both suck!" then she opened the plastic bag and munched on her cookies. "Hey! No fair, I wanna eat, too!" I said as I pigged out with her. "No! This is my food, go get your own!" "Don't be greedy, share!" "NOOO!" 

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded to each other. "Hey, it's late. We've got to go." Hikaru bade goodbye. Kaoru looked at Alice, before leaving. "Sleep early, 'kay, dude? I don't want you to end up killing Karylle, especially in your _situation _now." he smirked, which made Alice glare at him. "Shut up. Don't even dare mention _it._" Okay, I have no idea what these two did, but I'm pretty sure they fought again. 

I wonder... what kind of craziness would happen tomorrow?


	9. Chapter 9 Take Chances

I slowly opened the door to my classroom, secretly hoping that I'm not late. As I peeked in...

"ALICE!" One of my classmates yelled. I almost died out of the mini-heart attack I got due to her loud voice... and how the heck did she know it was me?

"...Jessica..." Yep, she's a foreigner. Like me. Which is why of all the people in class, she's the only one who has the guts to talk to me, even if she's damn rich as hell. "Hurry over to your desk!" she screamed so loud, that everyone in class heard her. She pulled me excitedly to my desk.

"Ouch, Jess. That hurt, you shouldn't be too hyped up. Are you high or something?" I asked. She grinned widely at me and pointed on my desk. And what I saw really surprised me, also gave me another mini-heart attack. "...Jess, why in the world are there roses here?" Not _just_roses. Yellow roses. My favorite color and my favorite flower mixed.

Jessica giggled like a little girl. "All of us were actually confused. Do you have an admirer or something?" she teased me while trying to tickle me. I couldn't help but... NO, ALICE. DO NOT SMILE. IT'S A TRAP. "...Maybe the guy was supposed to give this to someone else, and he thought this desk belongs to that someone. It's just a mistake, Jess." Well, yeah. Maybe it really is a mistake. I mean, who in the world would give _me _yellow roses?

Jessica looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "Don't be silly. Your name's on the card, Alice." Oh, yeah. I forgot to read the card. I carefully took it out between the flowers and read what's written:

_'Good luck with your exams, Alice._

_It's Friday. Only three more days!_

_Study hard, 'kay?'_

"OH MY GOSHHHHHH!" Jessica freaked out, while I... SHIT, STOP SMILING, ALICE. It's weird! And it is so inappropriate! What if the person who sent this is only Karylle, trying to pull a prank? She's the only person in this whole school who knows my favorite color and flowers! That girl is going to die, I swear.

* * *

><p>I breathed in. And out. And I turned the doorknob to the host club...<p>

"KARY-CHAN!" a loud voice greeted. And I was tackled by Hani. "Hey, stop! That tickles!" I said as we fell on the ground. "Welcome back, Karylle. What about choir practice?" Haruhi greeted me. "Hani! Get off of her!" Tamaki scolded as he tried to pull Hani away. "Mori, help!"

Mori had to pat my head first before he pulled Hani. Geez, it's been almost like forever since I've seen these guys. Everyone's been so busy lately. "We don't have practice today, lucky me. Now I can just sit here and study." I laughed. "So Hikaru and Kaoru were in your apartment yesterday?" Kyouya asked.

HUH? How did he know that?

"That's unfair! I wanna go see where you live, too!" Hani pouted. "WHAT? Did those brats cause you trouble?" Tamaki sulked, well, maybe because he wanted to go to the apartment, too. "Really? I bet they insulted the place. That's what they almostdid when they went to my place." Haruhi pulled me up.

"It wasn't my fault! Alice was the one who brought Kaoru!" I defended. "Then what about Hikaru?" Tamaki asked.

I gulped. "...He followed me!" What? It's true! That jerk followed me! Well, because he had a reason... but he still followed me! I invited nobody. Alice, you are an idiot!

"I didn't follow you. I went to where Kaoru was." Someone's voice behind my back said. "GAH! How'd you get in here?" I hid behind Haruhi. "We used the door." the twins replied. These... how dare they! "Of course, you used the door. What, did you think I expected you to use the window?"

They looked at each other and laughed. "Karylle, you're so funny." Hikaru said. "Yeah. She looks like a clown, too." Kaoru replied. WHAT? First, a nerd, then a clown? HOW DARE THEY.

Then all of the sudden, someone bumped into Hikaru's back. "OUCH."

Both the twins looked behind them. "Oh, hey, Fifi." Hikaru greeted. Alice glared at him. "You are right in front of the door. Move." She coldly said. I wonder why Alice is so cold nowadays?

I saw Kaoru smirk. "Just because you're in a situation, doesn't mean you have to act grumpy all the time, Miss Grumpy-pants." he commented. What situation? What the hell just happened last night on their way to buy food? These two... they're as crazy as Hikaru.

"SHUT UP!" Alice punched Kaoru on the shoulder, which caused him to clutch it in pain. "Alice, you okay? I think you're more cold than you usually are." Haruhi asked. "Fifi-chan. Are you mad at Kaoru?" Hani ran to her, followed by Mori. "No, I'm not mad. Just... whatever." she proceeded to the couch. "ALICE! What's that you're carrying?" Tamaki yelled.

We all noticed that she was carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. "...Flowers. What did you think it was, food?" she sarcastically responded. "I see you have an admirer." Kyouya chuckled. "Who knew a ragged girl like you would have a suitor?" Hikaru once again, commented. "Maybe that guy is blind." Kaoru joined in. "That wasn't very nice, Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi scolded. "It would be great if it was cake..." Hani sulked.

"YEAH. YOU ARE SO RIGHT, HANI. I would be happier if it was food... but, you know, I am actually curious..." Alice sighed. "THOSE ARE FROM WHO?" Tamaki went to over-protective father mode.

We all face-palmed. "Boss, if only she knew who sent her those, she'd be smiling right now." Hikaru said. "...So you don't know who sent those?" I asked. Alice smirked at me, which is really creepy. "You did, didn't you?" she squinted her eyes. EH? WHAT?

"Awesome, Karylle! Of all the pranks I've done, I never actually thought of doing something like that! You know, tricking your friend by sending her gifts and stuff." Hikaru accused. "I... what? I didn't send that! I don't even have enough money to buy a bouquet!" My eyes widened. What kind of force made them think it was me, when I can't even pay my own debt?

"Maybe some random person did it." Kaoru suggested. "It's too much of a coincidence to be done by a random person. If he were a random person who doesn't know a thing about Alice, he would've sent red roses, instead of yellow." Kyouya said. I can actually tell that Kyouya already has a guess to who did it. "Why red roses?" Tamaki asked. "Because suitors usually send red roses to the girl they like." Haruhi answered.

We all looked at each other, every single one of us was confused. "Haruhi's right. Why did he even send yellow roses when suitors usually send red roses?" I got the point. "This calls for an investigation!" Tamaki suggested. "Boss, it does not need an investigation." Hikaru disagreed. "...How'd he know my favorite color was yellow?" Alice finally admitted.

Awkward silence...

Now everyone's face lightened up. "So that means..." Tamaki started. "...the one who sent it..." Haruhi continued while thinking hard. "...Is someone who actually knows Fifi-chan!" Hani finished. "So her favorite color's yellow, huh..." Mori went off-topic, wow.

Alice was eyeing me suspiciously. "Before they all knew what my favorite color was, you were the only one who knew. Karylle, it really was you who sent these!" Alice accused. "WHAT? I may know your favorite color, but I why am I accused?" I asked. "Because you know her favorite color. As simple as that. "Kyouya snickered. "Ah-ha! So it was you, Karylle! Did Hikaru and Kaoru influence you to do such a prank?" Tamaki looked at me sternly. "I didn't do it!" I put on my 'whut?' face. "Boss, we didn't influence her. She did it on her own." Hikaru corrected. "Maybe we did. But who cares." Kaoru followed.

* * *

><p>….SERIOUSLY.<p>

I was getting pissed off. It all started with these roses. Yes, they're pretty. But who in the world sent these. "Enough. I'm going to study." I said as I put down the roses on the table and sat down on the couch beside Mori. "I see you're working hard." he said. "Yeah. Math is hard, I should do my best." I sighed as soon as I remembered that Math is the first test.

"Roses... must be sent by a dark angel." Another random voice joined in their argument. We looked to the door, and there stood Nekozawa. "Neko-chan! Welcome back!" Hani greeted enthusiastically. "Roses... sign of love and affection. Whoever angel sent it, how I wish I was sent with one, too." Nekozawa hugged Beelzenef. "You can just buy your own." Haruhi suggested. "Good point. This man is also rich." Karylle high-fived Haruhi. I am surrounded by idiots.

Then a hand came to my head. "Oi, idiot. Good luck." Yep, it was Kaoru. This jerk... well, I admit he's been helping me a lot lately. Even to the point that he'd go with me to the convenience store. "Thanks." I silently mumbled. I didn't know why, but Mori seemed to smile at us. What? What's up with that?

* * *

><p>"Sorry, we won't be able to come over today..." Hikaru patted my head. "It's fine. We learned a lot from you in a short amount of time, though. Who knew idiots are great teachers, after all." I quickly stepped back to avoid his torture. "Bleh. Took you long enough to learn how to speak straight Japanese." WHY THIS LITTLE... THIS... UGH. "At least I can now!" I defended.<p>

"And Hikaru?" I asked before leaving the room. "Yeah?" he got his back, also getting ready to leave. "Where's Kaoru?"

* * *

><p>I sat alone in the rooftop. Yes, it was actually forbidden to be in here, and it's already 6:45pm. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming toward me. A little nervous, I didn't bother asking who. Shitshitshitshitshitshit...<p>

An arm was around my neck in the blink of an eye. "WHAAA. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I yelled. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But instead, I heard laughing. "Do you I think I'd even dare kill you?" the person said. I looked at the person. "KAORU? How did you find me here?"

He stared at the sky. "Someone as rebellious as you would've been up here." OH, SO NOW I'M REBELLIOUS?

I pouted. Then I stared at the sky. I never noticed how many stars are there until now. It was beautiful, the way they sparkle. Somehow, I wish I was as enchanting as those stars. "Kaoru, look at the sky. The stars are really pretty." I said. "Yeah. I can actually see the constellations." he replied. Damn, I don't even know a single constellation...

I sighed. "And the moon is beautiful." The moon was a full moon. It looked big and overflowing with brightness. I noticed Kaoru staring at my face. "What?" I asked. "...Stop smiling at the moon like that, it looks awkward." he snickered. I almost pushed him off the rooftop. "You suck badly, Kaoru." I gritted my teeth. He's ticking me off.

He laughed. "By the way... the host club is going on vacation in Nekozawa's mansion up in the mountains after exams. I know you've been working hard, so I thought you deserved some rest. So, can you and Karylle come?" he invited.

I have no idea if he noticed how my face lightened up. "Really?" he nodded. Up in the little towns on the mountains? With lots of horses and other animals? OH MY GOSH. I LOVE COUNTRYSIDE-LIKE PLACES. "...Are you coming, Kaoru?"

He looked quite surprised when I asked. "Of course I am. Why?" I blushed, and I have no idea why. "Well, uhh... just asking." I stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes. "I'm going home. You should be going, too. Hikaru's looking for you." I grabbed his hand and off we went.

* * *

><p>I quietly waited for Alice to come home. "That girl. Where'd she run off?" I sighed. Then I remembered what Hikaru said before I left...<p>

_"I just noticed that Alice and Kaoru are always together ever since she asked him to help her with her studies. Do you think those two would develop feelings for each other?"_

_"Alice is a numb girl, Hikaru. If ever your brother had feelings for her, she wouldn't know..."_

_"But... Kaoru is also numb. He never fell in love..."_

So the two numb people are really close. But what is going on with them? I'm just actually really glad that Alice finally found a guy who can actually counter her evil-ness. Come to think of it, she did mention to me back then that she kinda liked Nekozawa. But of course, it was just 'like'. Alice really has a weird taste...

"I'M HOME!" a loud voice interrupted my thoughts. There stood Alice, looking quite happy. "Was Kaoru with you?" I asked. "Well, he did find me in the rooftop." ROOFTOP? This girl... that was risky. So what if they got caught by the the school guards?

I sighed. "If you're hungry, there's food in the refrigerator." I said. Then I noticed that she was blushing. "And why are you blushing?" I asked her. She looked surprised at me. "WHAT? No, I'm not." I wonder if something happened...

"Alice, don't freak out, okay?" I told her. She sat down beside me on the floor with a bag of cookies on her hand. "But first, give me some cookies." What? I wanted to eat, too, you know.

"You like Kaoru, don't you?" I asked too bluntly. The funny part is, the cookie fell out of her mouth. Instead of waiting for her answer, I laughed. "YOU'RE DISGUSTING, ALICE!"

"You asked me a weird question, while I'm eating! IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" she yelled, wiping off the crumbs on her face. When we both recovered from the cookie, I asked again. "Anyways, answer my question." she looked at me, another cookie in her mouth. "What question?" I face-palmed. "That question." She stared at the bag of cookies. "I like him as a friend."

I raised an eyebrow. "Only as a friend? It's just... me and Hikaru noticed that the two of you are always together." Instead of answering, she smirked. "And what about you? Do you like Hikaru?" WHAT? NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

"Just because we're close, doesn't mean I like him or he likes me!" I retorted. "Well, that answers your question. Kaoru's just a close friend, okay?" she ended the topic, as she ate the cookies greedily. "But you know, Karylle, be careful. I know you, you develop feelings for people who are sweet..." she warned. "Hikaru's not sweet." I stole a cookie from her bag.

She suddenly laughed. What the hell is wrong with her? I have no idea if she's even more crazier than before. "I never said anything about Hikaru being sweet. How come he was the one who first came into your mind, hmm? Any clever explanation for that, my dear Karylle?" SHIT. DAMN. I HATE YOU, ALICE.

This time the cookie hit my teeth. HARD. I hate you, Alice.

"Well... because we were talking about him!"

"But I never said he was sweet."

"But you meant it!"

"I didn't. I just told you to be careful."

And then she looked at me, with a huge grin on her face. "How about I give you time to think about that?" she said. "Think about what?" I answered. What is going on with me? It can't be, this is really awkward for me...

"Your feelings. I've known you since elementary school, Karylle. Though we may not be best friends, I know who you really are. If you're confused about feelings, you act like that." she said, patting my back. "Take time to remember all your memories with Hikaru, even if the two of you only met a week ago." she stood up to get some water.

But what if she's right? I'm starting to like the devil, even though we've only just met? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. This girl is nuts. She really is. "That's impossible, Alice."

She looked at me with stern eyes. "You know, feelings aren't measured by how long you've known a person. Some people even fall in love with complete strangers. It is possible." This is one of those rare times when Alice turned serious. This girl may be childish, brutal, and definitely evil, but she's actually nice in a way. And she's not afraid of the truth. She just accepts everything.

"How are you even sure I like Hikaru?"

"Have you ever met God?"

"No. That's impossible."

"Then do you love God?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know."

"See what I mean, Karylle?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "What did you actually mean?" She laughed. "If you really love someone, you don't need a reason. It's unconditional, Karylle. I'm not saying you should love God normally, of course I know your love for God is eternal. I'm just saying, if it is possible to love God even if we never met him, He gave us the right to love whoever our heart chooses. Like I said, feelings aren't measured by how long you've known someone."

Then she yawned. "I'm off to bed. G'night, Karylle."

I gave some thought to what she said. "They're all true." Yes, she was telling the truth. But why Hikaru? OH, SHIT. What am I saying? Damn, I should just slap myself now. Crap, why did I even ask Alice if she liked Kaoru, now it was me who ended up confused.

...Oh, no, Karylle. Not now. Exams are almost here, do not be distracted...


	10. Chapter 10 Twist of Fate

Story is becoming so rushed now.

But don't worry, the events are getting exciting.

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>I stretched, yawned, scratched my back. Ah! It's Saturday!<p>

Though I do have choir practice for our upcoming recital... still, IT'S THE WEEKEND! HOORAY.

Then a book hit me on the face. "...Ow..." ALICEEEE...

"KARYLLE! WHAT KIND OF LAME JOKE ARE YOU PULLING!" she yelled. Geez, it's 8:00am. It's too early to yell, other neighbors are still asleep. "What joke?" I said, rather irritated. She showed me a box. A rather cute little box tied with ribbon with a letter attached to it. "What about that?" I asked. "DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME. First, you sent me the roses, now chocolates? Just where are you getting your money from?" she scolded. What is with this girl?

I sighed. "Calm down. I didn't do those pranks or whatever. But did you even read what's written in that letter?" Her face lightened up a bit. "Oh... yeah." she put the box down by the counter and read the letter.

_'I thought you'd be in a bad mood today, since you're tired of studying._

_So I bought you these. Chocolates make you feel better. :)_

_Take care, Alice.'_

I couldn't help but giggle. "That was rather sweet. Whoever sends those stuff to you is really sweet." I teased. Yep, she was blushing. And her smile... well, it's the first time I actually saw how her eyes sparkled matching with her smile. "SHUT UP!" she yelled, still smiling. "I know this is all your plan!"

I laughed. "And where do you think I got the money from? Those are expensive, deary. I'd rather buy cookies than that." I swear I didn't do it. How many times do I have to tell her that?

"Alright, I believe you, since you're not really guilty. But who in the world would send me such stuff?"

she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Not that I know who it is.

Then we sat down. It was a peaceful morning. I can't even wait 'till exams are over...

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<br>_

* * *

><p>"Alice... Alice, wake up."<p>

I opened one eye. And then the other. "Good morning, Haruhi." I greeted. She smiled at me. "You fell asleep in the car so Mori-senpai carried you here in the guestroom. We're here in Nekozawa-senpai's mansion, Alice." I looked around. It was a spacious room. That Nekozawa guy sure is rich.

"Morning, Alice! Geez, you woke up late! It's already 9:00am!" Tamaki rushed in the room. "You know it's kinda disrespectful and perverted for a guy to suddenly just rush in a girl's room." Karylle followed. Tamaki went to sulk in a corner. "Nice job, Karylle." Hikaru and Kaoru both congratulated.

I raised an eyebrow. "I just woke up, and then I get chaos? Geez, I'm going out for a while." I said as I went out the door, ignoring everyone.

I ran outside as soon as I wore my sneakers. Shoot, it's beautiful here! There are so many flowers and it feels like I'm in Wonderland! Nekozawa is awesome. "WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Nee, Fifi-chan! Do you wanna eat cake later?" Hani tackled me from behind, which caused me to fall on the grass. "Sure! Maybe later, 'kay? I'm just gonna explore around." I told him. Then Mori carried Hani. "She's still having fun. Bother her later, Mitsukuni." he said.

I stood up and felt the cold breeze. It's the mountains, after all. I ran, and skipped, and jumped... and tripped. But someone caught me. "KAORUUUU. Get out of here. I'm having fun." I said as I got away from him. "Eh? But Hikaru went to eat breakfast with the rest of them. I'm not hungry, at all." he reasoned out. I pouted. "Geez, okay. You can come with me."

We were walking and throwing grass at each other until we reached a mango tree. We decided to lay down under it for a while. "This feels so great! I wish life was always like this!" I squealed. "I never knew that you know how to squeal like a girl until now." he laughed. "Hey, I'm a girl, too." I picked up some grass and threw it. "But that sounded like a pig's squeal, Fifi."

"EXCUSE ME?" I said, sitting up. "You suck!" I stuck my tongue out in dismay, which caused him to laugh uncontrollably. Then I picked up a stone. He seemed to sit up fast. "...You're not going to throw that at me, are you?" he asked, a little nervous. I smirked at the coward sitting in front of me. "Silly."

Then I stood up, then started carving my name on the tree. "A...L...I..." I mumbled. Kaoru was watching intently. "You're already 15 years old, and you still have the guts to write your name on a tree." he commented. "Shut up." I silenced him. He stood up to get a closer look to whatever I'm writing. "...Those are our names, right?" he asked. "Of course they are. What do you think I'm writing, random stuff?"

He chuckled, which was kinda cute, though. "Why... why us?" he asked. I smiled at him, which kinda made his face go red for no apparent reason. "A mango tree can last a hundred, or maybe even a thousand years. I wrote our names here because..." I sighed.

"We'd be together forever, right, Kaoru?" I laughed. His eyes widened and he looked kinda surprised. I mean, of course he's be surprised. Alice, the most brutal and numb girl in this world, is saying mushy stuff?

He covered his face, and I have no idea why. "Huh? Really? I mean, of course." he said, unable to look at me. "You're the bestest guy friend I've ever had." I didn't know what else to say to break off the awkwardness. "Though you are huge jerk." I added. I wanted to keep his impression of me as a cold, brutal girl who does nothing but curse him.

But even though I've only met him last week... I don't know, he's important to me now. I sat down on the grass, staring at him. He was now staring at the ground, his back turned to me. "...Why does Hikaru still like Haruhi, even if she has friendzoned him?" I decided to change the topic. This time, he looked at me with curious eyes. "Friendzone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Friendzone." I repeated. "And what does that mean?" he asked. Geez, does this guy ever open the internet? Words like that are in my vocabulary. And mostly came from the internet. "It means, 'to treat someone who loves you, as a friend and only a friend'." I explained. This time, he was staring at me. "Hey... is something wrong?" I have no idea on whatever's happening to this idiot. He grinned at me. "Nah. Nothing." then he sat down beside me.

We were staring at the sky for a while now. "...You're pretty corny, Fifi. Writing our names on a mango tree." he laughed. I hit his head. "Idiot. I want our friendship to last a thousand years, just like this mango tree." I retorted. "Well, so we'd be friends for a thousand years?" he asked. I nodded, completely out of this world, staring at the sky. "And if you fall for me?" he asked.

It took my brain a long while to process what he just said. "...EH?" I looked at him with wide eyes, which cause him to laugh once again. "So what if in the midst of that thousand years, there's a possibility that you'd fall for me, hmm?" he asked. Well... there is a possibilty... BUT HELL NO. THAT'S WRONG.

"Then I'd fall for you." WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

His expression suddenly changed from a smirk to a shocked face. "I mean, I'd rather fall for you than wait another thousand years for a Prince that will never come. Who knows, if our friendship lasts a thousand years like this mango tree, maybe you're my Prince, after all." I explained. I have no idea what I just said. My heart talked before my brain did... WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?

"...What? Are you a kid, still believing in fairytales?" WHY. THAT... THAT INSENSITIVE JERK. "...You don't get it, do you?" I sighed. "Never mind. Don't try to understand what I just said. I'm hungry and that's the reason why I've been saying weird stuff lately." I buried my face on my knees. "Tss. If you get fat, don't come crying to me."

WHAT DID HE JUST TELL ME?

"I HATE YOU! YOU SUCK, GO DIE! YOU SUCK SO BAD!" I yelled, flailing my arms at him. He was laughing like a crazy person, how dare he! I mean, what is he saying? This idiot's so insensitive, dang it!

...He suddenly hugged me tight. "Well, you suck badly, too." Was all he said...

Why... why is Kaoru like this?

* * *

><p>"Karylle... you saw it, too?" Hikaru whispered to me. "Hikaru, if you're going to whisper, don't be loud." Mori warned. "Saw what, Hikaru-chan?" Hani said in the midst of chewing cake. "I SAW IT!" Tamaki freaked out. "Our Alice is growing up! What shall we do, Mommy?" he was pulling Kyouya's clothes. "...I am so confused." Haruhi sighed.<p>

"Allow me to explain." Kyouya cleared his throat. "The three of us, me, Hikaru, and Tamaki, heard Alice yelling. And it happened that we were outside. The funny part is, in the midst of her yelling, Kaoru hugged her." he explained. Well, that's not kinda sur- WHAT? KAORU DID WHAT?

"REALLY? AW, THAT MUST BE CUTE! Was it sweet? Do you think Kaoru-chan did it on purpose?" Hani blushed. "That's odd. That's not how Kaoru entertains girls back at the host club room." Haruhi smiled. "NOOOO! This is absurd! This cannot be, they're brother and sister!" Tamaki was running around in circles. "No need to freak out, Boss." Hikaru said. We all turned our attention to him. "He's your twin brother. You don't seem to be all concerned. What if Kaoru fell for Alice?" Kyouya asked.

Hikaru did nothing but laugh. "You can't stop feelings from growing. If he does fall in love, then I can do nothing about it." he grinned, which left us stunned. Then he turned to leave the room. "...Here I thought he'd be over-protective." Mori commented. "Nee, do you think Hikaru-kun's jealous?" Hani asked. "We could only watch over them." Kyouya ended it all. I decided to chase after him.

"Hikaru!" I called out. He turned around. "Hey, Karylle. What's up?" I pointed at him. "Are you jealous? Of Kaoru and Alice?" He looked quite surprised. "You know, your bluntness actually surprises me a lot, Karylle. But yes, I am jealous. Back then, it was only me and my little brother. But now that we've grown up, I guess we can't stop feelings, after all." he laughed. I was worried. Yes, I was actually worried about this... this... this jerk. "Why? Have you ever fallen in love?"

He was silent for a moment. "Actually, I fell in love first before Kaoru did." My mouth hung open in shock. This guy? In love? I can never imagine it... NO WAY, HOW'D HE FALL IN LOVE?

"That's why I wouldn't mind him falling for Alice. Because when I fell for this certain girl, he was the one who supported me. And at least I now know the feeling." He messed up my hair. "NOT MY HAIR, YOU IDIOT. And how can we be so sure that Kaoru likes Alice?" I asked. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen him actually fall in love. Let's just wait."

Wait? Right.

And if Kaoru falls for Alice, this is going to be bad...

"I'm off to the balcony, Karylle. Later."

Shoot. I... I wanted to grab Hikaru's arm and ask him for help, but...

I was too weak to hold on. I... maybe... maybe Alice was right.

Do I love Hikaru?

NO. SHIT. NEVER. NOT WITH THAT DEVIL.

How come it's been only two weeks and everyone's experiencing stuff like this? WHY?

* * *

><p>"Say 'Ah'!" I fed Hani with the cake. He munched happily. "YAY! Alice, what kind of cake do you like?" he asked me. "Hmm. Strawberry Cake." I chuckled. "Wow! So both you and Haru-chan like the same kind of cake!" he smiled at me. "...One day, we'll stop and buy Strawberry Cake for you, Alice." Mori smiled, too.<p>

Then I heard the door open. The three of us looked at the direction. "...Alice... I have to tell you something." Karylle said. She looked quite sad. I immediately stood up, giving the plate to Mori. "Feed Hani for me, will you? I'm coming back in a minute." I said.

I pulled Karylle in the bedroom. "Hey, what's up? What's with that face?" I quickly asked, making sure my voice was quiet. She buried her face on a pillow. "...You said you'd give me one week to think." She started. I was kinda confused about what she's talking about. Then I covered my mouth in shock. "So... you..." my voice shook due to nervousness. "...I think I like Hikaru..." she mumbled. OH MY HOLY MOTHER OF HELL, WHO KNEW PREMONITIONS ARE RIGHT? OH MY MOTHER OF ALL GOSHNESS. "SERIOUSLY!" I said loudly. Karylle hit me with the pillow. "You're too loud."

I almost flipped the bed. "...Okay, I know it's weird! But I don't know! Ever since I met the host club members, my world started spinning around. I have no idea now, especially since I got to be really close with the twins. Why must I suffer such fate?" she said, banging the pillow on her head.

I laughed at her. "It's perfectly normal! Don't blame yourself. You can't stop feelings." I said, patting her back for comfort. "We came here by accident, Alice. It was all just an accident, we can't fall for them." she said. Oh, shit. I forgot it was my fault why we're here in the first place. "Oh, God, why must I suffer..." I said, my head started to spin around everything that's happened so far.

I just noticed. I was with Kaoru the whole time ever since I got here. "...I never knew Kaoru was with me all this time. I thought time was just too short..." I mumbled. Karylle looked at me, stunned. "Don't tell me you like him?" EXCUSE ME?

"No. No way, are you kidding me? We've only met last week!" I defended. Karylle raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you said feelings aren't measured by how long you've known a person?" she said. Ouch, I forgot about what I said to her last week... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? No, God, no. Please, I beg off you... not now, please...

...What the heck am I complaining about?

Karylle was now staring at me, dumbfounded. "You okay? Your facial expressions... almost seem like you want to tear yourself apart." she asked. "I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" I punched the wall... Ouch...

"I thought time was really, really slow! I never knew in a small amount of time, a lot has already happened..." I complained. Karylle was now laughing uncontrollably.

"It's funny. I was the one originally complaining. And then you started freaking out all of the sudden. I don't even know which one of us has the real problem here." She's right. We're both freaking out over stuff. "We should just enjoy this vacation!" I said as I went out the room and slammed the door behind me.

It's only been justa week, Alice. What the hell are you saying? You don't want to be friendzoned again like before, right? Do not ever fall for anyone here in the Host Club. Brain forbids you to. But Heart wants the opposite... GAAAAH. WHAT AM I THINKING? JUST SHUT UP, HEART! But if Heart shuts up, I won't be able to live... Okay, I am fucking retarded...

Why am I even talking to myself. Stupid Alice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Maybe love really isn't measured by how long you've known a person..._

_Maybe I was right, after all..._


	11. Chapter 11 The Power of Lacie

I hurried down the stairs. I even stumbled, tripped and fell one step. Geez, more bruises and scratches. I raced through the living room, ignoring those who are playing Chess. "You seem to be in a hurry, Alice." Kyouya said. "Checkmate." Mori mumbled as he flicked Kyouya's King over. "...Damn." Kyouya cursed. "YEAY! Takashi won! Now since you won, we can buy cake now, can we?" Hani clung to Mori. I sighed. Then I continued to run, the door to the room was in view now. Geez, why is this house so big? And I haven't seen Nekozawa today. I heard he stays in his room at day and comes out at night. Vampire? Hope not. 

I silently opened the door. The piano sounded beautiful. Yes, that's right. I rushed here because I could hear the piano from my room. I took a peek to who was playing it. TAMAKI? SERIOUSLY? He can play? And he can play awesomely, too. "Alice?" he noticed me. Damn, why'd you stop playing. "I didn't know you could play." I said as I went near him to watch. He smiled. "A King has lots of talents, Alice. Watch this." then he started playing. Shit, his hand was too fast, I can't even follow it. I didn't want to praise him, but... 

"That... is awesome." My eyes sparkled with delight. "Canon in D, Alice. That's the title. It's quite fast, but I love this song." he said. "Can you play, Alice? That look on your face is a sign that you like this kind of music." He stood up and offered me the seat. I blushed. "Eh? But... no, I'm just an amateur and... well..." A sweat drop appeared on my forehead. "You don't have to be shy! You're a Princess! And my daughter, too! Make Daddy proud and play well!" He forced me to sit down. 

Well, it's not like I have a choice, right? 

* * *

><p>The twins stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What? First time seeing a girl with hair tied up in a ponytail?" I asked. Then suddenly, they both laughed. "It looks surprisingly good." Hikaru said. "What do you mean by 'surprisingly'? You expect me to look uglier?" I glared. "No. You do look good, seriously." Kaoru defended. I sighed. These guys are hopeless. <p>

Then suddenly, the piano was heard again. But this time, the song was... 

"...Lacie." I mumbled. Both the twins looked at me, confused. "Lacie?" Kaoru asked. My eyes widened. "The song... the song is..." I said. Then I rushed to the room where the piano was kept. Who could possibly be playing it? 

"Wait, Karylle!" The twins ran after me. The three of us ran across the living room. "...Why does everyone seem to be in a hurry today?" Hani innocently asked. Surprisingly, Mori carried Hani and ran after us, too. Then Kyouya followed. "...I never heard Tamaki play a song like this. I'll go see." he said. Then if it isn't Tamaki, then... maybe? 

I opened the door slowly. Only to be greeted by a hand covering my mouth. "Shh! It's such a wonderful sad song, isn't it?" Tamaki said, tears stinging his eyes. "What's going-" Haruhi asked, but was silenced by the twins. 

We all went inside. And found Alice, playing the piano. It was that song. The song we always hummed. From the anime, 'Pandora Hearts', the saddest and prettiest music box I've ever heard. Lacie... 

Then she finished playing, we all stared in awe. "...Alice, that was..." Even Mori looked surprised. "...THAT WAS SO COOL, FIFI-CHAN!" Hani came rushing at her. "For a girl with that kind of personality, being able to play the piano is a miracle." Kyouya grinned. "Yep, I was expecting that she knows how to play guitar, instead." Kaoru smiled. "Wow, that was beautiful! What's the song called?" Haruhi asked, suddenly interested. "The song is called Lacie." she answered. 

"It's the song of our childhood. That music box from an anime we used to watch." I proudly declared. Times like these, I go proud. "That. Was. Beautiful! It was sad song, but the way you played it, you truly are a princess!" Tamaki looked like he was about to fly. "That was good. Keep up the good work." Mori bowed his head in approval. 

After the Lacie incident, I wanted to go outside for a while and take pictures. "Karylle!" A voice called out. I turned around and then there was Hikaru. SHOOT, WHY ARE YOU HERE. 

All of the sudden, my heart beat paced it's speed. Almost to the point that I think it's going to burst. What in the world is happening to me? ALICE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. 

He even smiled at me. SHIT, YOU MORON. DON'T GO SMILING AT ME. "Going to the garden?" he asked. "No, I'm going to the pond to take pictures underwater." I put on my sarcastic face. He laughed. DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH LIKE THAT. NO, I am NOT looking at that stupid face again! 

* * *

><p>"<em>What do we do, Alice?"<em>

"_Avoid them as much as possible."_

"_What? That's not gonna be easy."_

"_Can't be helped. Don't wanna fall in love, right?"_

* * *

><p>That's what Alice said. I knew this is going to be hard! That girl's plans, they're so... shoot, Alice. Help.<p>

"Um, I'll be going." I said as a quickened my pace. He was still following me. "Hikaru, just go to your brother, okay?" I tried to keep my normal self. "Nope. Kaoru told me to leave the room for a while. So I did. He seems to have a problem nowadays." he explained. I stopped in my tracks. Problem? Could it be? 

* * *

><p>"<em>So what would you do if ever Kaoru falls for you?"<em>

"_That's impossible. The twins like playing games. And I'm not losing to their game."_

"_What game are you talking about?"_

"_Whoever falls in love first, loses."_

"_Are you sure? So what if he did fall for you?"_

"_...That's just impossible, Karylle. Don't make me expect stuff like that, I don't want to be friendzoned again if I fall first. He's a host, it's dangerous."_

* * *

><p>Actually, Alice did have a point. "Hey, Hikaru." I asked. "Yeah." he also stopped walking. "...Do you think it's possible for your brother to fall in love?" I sighed. I wanted to make sure Alice is safe, I know that girl. She falls for people whom she knows that loves her. Loves her as a friend, sister, or family. She has a strong belief that love like that can be developed into something more.<p>

And I do not want her to get hurt once more, like what happened before.

Hikaru bit his lip. "I... I don't know. But..." he started, scratching the back of his head. "But?" I asked again. "I don't even know if he likes Alice or if he is just toying with her like what he does to the girls we entertain at the club." he said. I knew it. No one can tell if he likes her or not. But I really have to make sure!

I started taking stolen shot of Hikaru. "Karylle..." he chuckled. "Give me that camera." he extended his hand. I moved my hand away from him. "Nuh-uh! Pictures are the greatest blackmail ever!" I laughed. I got that line from Alice, that girl is a blackmailer, too. I ran around the garden and he chased me. "Karylle, if I ever get a hold of that camera, get ready." then he hugged me from behind the stomach. SHIT, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT, IT'S...

Then he lifted me up the ground and spun me around. "YOU LET GO OF ME NOW!" I said, laughing. Why am I laughing? This is absurd! This is definitely absurd! "Let go now!" I yelled again. "Not a chance! Let go of that camera, Karylle!" He said, obviously having fun torturing me. Why must I be tortured?

"Alright! I'm giving it to you, so let go!" Then he stopped and put me down. I ran away as fast as I can. "Bleh! I am not giving this to you!" I laughed the 'victory laughter'. He chased me once again. "Karylle, just stop running will you?" He's expecting me to stop running and wait for him? This is one of the reasons why I love using sarcasm on this guy. "If you want the camera, come over here and get it!" 

Sorry, Alice. Staying away from someone really close to you is hard... 

* * *

><p>I once again listened. I swear I could hear soft cries in the room. I wonder who's inside? I took a deep breath. Then the soft moaning stopped. I couldn't take it anymore, so I opened the door. "Sorry for intruding, but whoever you are-." I stopped. "...Kaoru?" <p>

He looked shocked when he saw me. Wiping off his tears quickly, he put on a grin on his face. "Hey, Alice. What's up? And don't just go barging in random rooms, okay?" he said. I could've sworn something was up. "You're crying." I pouted. He laughed. I can tell it was forced, though. "No, I'm not. Do you think I can even cry?" he said. Yeah, right. I'm not that of an idiot to not notice that something's wrong. 

He stood up. "I have something to do, so you can now leave the room, 'kay?" Then he ran. Into the wardrobe. "HEY! And what the hell are you going to do in that wardrobe? Hang yourself?" I tried to force the wardrobe open. Dang, he locked it from the inside. "Kaoru, you open this wardrobe right now!" I commanded. "Go away, Alice. I'm fine, okay?" he said. I sighed. Then all of the sudden, the lights went out. Shit. 

"...The lights went out. It's so dark..." My heart raced. I leaned my back on the left door of the wardrobe and sat down, hugging my knees. Shoot, what am I going to do? It's so dark, what if there's a weird 'thing' in this room? What if something pulls me legs from under the bed? Shoot. Don't tell me the generator is broken. And it's 6:00pm, too. Why does this has to happen at night? 

It was a long, creepy silence. I buried my face on my knees. I could hear the other door of the wardrobe creaking open. Oh no, a monster is going to kill me. Shit, there's a monster in the wardrobe! 

"...Alice?" Oh. I forgot about Kaoru. "...Go away." I mumbled. I'm not in the mood to open my eyes now, it's scary in here. I'm not scared of the dark, I'm just scared of whatever's in it. "Alice.. you're afraid of the dark?" he asked. "NO. Just... nothing. Go away." I repeated. He sat down beside me. "Sorry for suddenly going in the closet and leaving you alone in the dark." he quietly whispered. "I'm fine. You can go cry in the closet now." 

There was a long moment of silence. I still couldn't open my eyes, frightened to whatever will appear. "I'm not leaving you here, Alice." He said. I groaned in dizziness. I like the dark, but I'm not comfortable when I'm not on the bed in a dark room. "I'm okay, I promise. You have to let all your feelings out. Go ahead and cry. I'll be fine." I was serious. He just stopped crying when he saw me, of course I don't want to be the reason for him hurting himself by keeping all of those feelings inside. "I'll be right outside the closet. Get in there and let it all out. Keeping them in will only end up hurting you more." I added. "I am not getting in there, Alice. You can't even open your eyes when I'm just right here beside you, how do I expect you to be okay when I'm not?" he said. "Open your eyes, don't be scared. I'm here, you idiot." He poked my head. 

Okay, take a deep breath. Kaoru's just right beside you. But what if it isn't Kaoru? What if it's just a big monster pretending to be Kaoru? What if it's some kind of weird devil? Relax, Alice! 

I opened one eye, then the other. Then I turned my head to my right. 

A face of a monster was right in front of me. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY!" I pushed the monster and quickly went in the closet. Never mind the clothes blocking my view, I knew it wasn't Kaoru! It was scary! My heart is pounding hard against my chest. Shoot, how am I able to get out now? 

"Alice! That was just a mask!" I could hear Kaoru's voice laughing. I gulped. "...You're not Kaoru." I coldly said. Shoot, how dare he. How dare he! 

"Alice, you locked the closet. Come out now, please?" The monster kept on pleading. I didn't answer. I'd rather die here than be eaten! I sighed as I closed my eyes once again. "Alice, look. I'm sorry. Now please come out?" 

I stayed quiet. No way am I going to fall for that! I am Alice! The girl who doesn't trust easily! Never fall for silly tricks. There was a long moment of awkward silence. I hope the monster left. I can't kill monsters! I have to get out of here. 

Then, without a word, I heard someone humming Lacie. It sounded like a guy. Who could possibly...? 

Wait, is the monster singing? But, the voice is so beautiful... for a guy, at least. Wait, what about just a little peek outside. Surely, the monster wouldn't notice, right? Here goes... 

I unlocked the closet door and slowly opened it. Then suddenly, I noticed the lights went back on again, and someone from outside pull the door open. I shrieked and quickly closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But there was none. Confused, I opened my eyes, still adjusting to the brightness. And there stood Kaoru, laughing like an idiot. "I-is that really... you?" I asked, still in doubt. 

Kaoru was still laughing when he opened up his arms. "Come over here, will you?" he smiled. "K-Kaoru... KAORU!" I yelled as I jumped into those arms. I buried my face on his chest. "That was scary, you monster! HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled, and the idiot is still laughing. "I'm sorry, okay?" he ran his fingers through my hair. "Come on, Alice. It's already late. Tamaki says we're going home now. We'll arrive in Tokyo at dawn, okay? Stop crying already!" He laughed, wiping off my tears. 

I flailed my arms. "I am not crying! I'M SWEATING THROUGH MY EYES!" That was a lame excuse, but hey, at least it was witty! Plus, there's just no way I'm going to admit to this lame jerk that Alice, the number one Princess in the whole wide world, can actually cry because of monsters and other stuff in the dark!

After, freaking out. I sighed. "Thank You... for staying with me, Kaoru."

* * *

><p>Hikaru was laughing uncontrollably. "Seriously, Karylle? Alice still believes in monsters?" He said, wiping his tears of joy. I face-palmed. I never expected him to laugh like this. And Tamaki was just staring at me in awe. "What's so funny, Hikaru? If our Princess is afraid of monsters, then we must not cosplay monsters ever again!" Tamaki scolded. Kyouya chuckled. "That's an interesting piece of information, Karylle." What the hell? We were talking about fears, then I just told them Alice's fear of monsters, and now they're laughing?<p>

"Hey, Kary-chan. Is Fifi-chan afraid of Pocket Monsters, too?" Hani asked me, tugging my shirt. "She's not. I saw her at the club room one time, playing Pokemon." Mori answered his question, carrying him on his back. "Eh... I don't think it's funny making fun of someone's fears. I mean if someone were to scare me with thunder..." Haruhi sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "Haruhi is right! We must not make fun of fears." Tamaki patted Haruhi's back in approval. 

What have I done?

Sorry, Alice. I was just sharing!


	12. Chapter 12 Defying Fate

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. And rang.

"ALICE! YOU'RE PHONE IS RINGING!" I finally yelled. "Just a second!" She yelled back from the bedroom. I got pissed off, so I checked to see who called. I got more pissed at the name so I quickly answered it. "Kyouya-senpai, what do you need this time? Geez, calling so early in the morning." It's 6am, for Pete's sake. Good thing we woke up early, I don't want to be late for class again. "Karylle, based on our information network, rumors have been spreading about you and Alice." Kyouya's voice was heard. Rumors? Now that's new, it's been only two weeks, then rumors? People nowadays.

"Who's that?" Alice finally went out, now wearing her uniform. Isn't it a bit too early to get ready for school? This girl... is hopeless. "What rumors?" I asked Kyouya, completely ignoring Alice. "You cheated your exams, projects, and requirements. In other words, you cheated your grade." WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAY? I CHEATED? After all my hard work, they say I CHEATED?

"WHO THE HELL SPREAD THAT?" I yelled, coincidentally, Alice was spreading cheese all over the bread. "Um, sorry? Is spreading these cheese forbidden? Sorry." she quickly put down the bread. Alice, you idiot. Ever realized that I'm not talking to you? Hopeless. "Not yet found. And Alice... is it true she's part of a gang? Word has it that even the school principal has heard the rumors. Best get ready later." Kyouya warned. I gulped. What's happening? I mean, who in the world would do something like this?

Alice looked at me, obviously worried. "...Your face is a sign that something must've happened, huh?" she looked at me with a bored expression. "Kyouya, did you tell the host club?" I asked. "Not yet. Bet that they'll hear it from their classmates. Rumors spread easily." he said. I almost fainted due to nervousness. "Don't worry. We'll think of a way. I didn't enroll you and Alice here to be expelled." he hung up. Alice is now looking really pissed. "Mind telling me what the hell just happened?" she asked once more. "Alice..." I started, breathing deeply. "What?"

"I don't wanna go to school today..."

* * *

><p>I paced through the corridor, ignoring the stares of the students. I was pulling Karylle with me, and we're on our way to the principal. When suddenly, out of nowhere, someone stopped me. Four lovely ladies. One blonde, two black-haired curly chicks, and a red-head. "Oh, look. If it isn't the lovely gangster girl and her cheater friend. Bet the principal called you over? What a pity." The blondie said. I kept quiet, Karylle was kinda shivering, though.<p>

"Don't be so mean, Shizuku! Look, they look so afraid of you now." The red-head commented. Who's afraid? Me? No way, I can kill you all at once. "Hush, Ami! Remember that Shizuku knows best." one of the two black-haired permy girls said. "Move." I coldly commanded. They laughed at me. "Move? You're commanding us to move? Do you even know who we are?" Shizuku said. I gritted my teeth. I wanted to punch her so bad, but everyone's staring at us now.

"Alice..." Karylle whispered. I ignored her, focusing my eyes on the four bitches in front of me. "We're the Flower Four!" The other black-haired girl with glasses said. "And you don't dare disrespect us!" Ami pointed at me. "Pfft. Flower Four? Don't you mean 'Fucking Four'?" I smirked. Their evil smiles turned into shocked faces. "How dare you!" Shizuku raised one hand to slap me.

Someone was in front of me, and stopped her hand. "So you want to slap Alice?" It was Jessica! I love you, Jessica! Oh my gosh, she always has to save my life, huh? She quickly threw off Shizuku's hands, leaving the other three girls in shock. "Don't even dare to try." Jessica raised her head, showing complete dominance and superiority. I love this girl. "And why are you even butting in? Get lost!" The bespectacled black-haired girl pushed Jessica, but I caught her. "Hold on, Riku. Look at how that Alice girl is looking you." The other black-haired girl warned. That's right. I'm glaring at them.

The girl called Shizuku laughed. "Glaring at us? That's so absurd. You can't scare us." she taunted. If I get the urge to kill these idiots, I will. "Heh. Glaring? I'm more of a bitch than you, darling Shizu-chan~" I taunted back. It worked. She was now looking at me with Medusa eyes. "Grr... Whatever! Just wait 'til you get expelled here!" She stormed off the corridor with the three ducklings following her.

Jessica looked concerned. "I won't let you guys be expelled. Not with the Flower Four spreading all those rumors. Come on, I'll escort you to the principal. We'll find out the truth." she said, pulling both me and Karylle. I sighed. "I don't want you to get involved, Jess." I said. "Alice is right. If you get involved, you might get expelled, too." Karylle looked like she was gonna cry already. Geez, we haven't even went to the host club. I wonder if they're looking for us. Please, I beg fate, do not let them get involved with this.

Karylle's phone rang. Both me and Jess looked at her. "It's... Hikaru." she mumbled. My heart raced. And Jess looked like she was gonna collapse. "I hope the Host Club doesn't believe the rumors, right?" Jessica held my hand firmly. I just hoped they don't go looking for us. I can't face them. Not like this...

Karylle rejected the call, which left both me and Jessica dumbfounded. "...It's fine." Karylle said. I almost died out of nervousness and pain. Jessica looked at both of us with stern eyes. "By now, I think the host club knows where you are. They might be heading to the Principal's office, too." she warned. I then noticed, that we are just right in front of the office. "...Jessica, I beg of you." I said, my voice shaking. "Please... take Karylle. Get out of here. I'll... I'll cut school today. Please, I beg of you." Then I ran off.

"Alice, where are you going?" Jessica's voice was heard. I didn't even bother looking back. I knew I had to leave school, even if it means going over the fence to avoid being seen by the guard. I had to go now.

This isn't what I wanted. Not like this.

* * *

><p>It's been only two weeks.<p>

But I got attached to the host club. Tamaki was right. We're family. Though we are girls, me and Alice are happy that we got to stay by their sides. Well, at least Haruhi's pretending to be a boy. "Karylle. Let's run. To the girls' bathroom. NOW." Jess said, since we both heard running footsteps in the corridor. It must be them.

We quickly went in the girls' bathroom and slammed the door behind us. Then we pressed our ears against the door, trying to hear who's outside. "Dang, Karylle's not answering any of my calls!" I could hear Hikaru's voice clearly, despite the noisy pants of the others. "Shoot. Where are they? If they're on their way here, they're taking too long." I heard Tamaki punched the wall. "Senpai... calm down." Haruhi said. So even Haruhi is here?

"I'm worried about them! Fifi-chan and Kary-chan are very close to us now. We can't abandon them! They're part of us now!" Hani's tiny voice was heard. Hearing them say those stuff, I wanted to cry. But I kept my poise. "...Did the principal even find evidence that they did all those kinds of stuff?" Even Mori was worried. Shit, Alice. Where are you?

"I can't find them. Even with the information network. No one has seen them. Damn." Kyouya, the first one to know, was looking for us, too. Please leave now, guys. I don't want you guys to be involved with such affairs. "Alice... if it were Alice, despite that rough attitude... I believe in her. She won't just be part of a gang." Kaoru commented. Kaoru... he really does love Alice now, huh?

I wanted to get out and tell them everything's fine. But showing myself to them, they might even do something to the principal or even kill the heck out of the Flower Four, even if they're girls. I kept quiet. "Let's go. Maybe they're not coming." Kyouya said. Me and Jess kept still at the door, avoiding making any noise. As soon as the footprints are gone, we both sighed. "That was close." she said.

I couldn't even stop myself from sitting on the floor. "I..." I mumbled. Before I knew it, tears were already in my eyes. "Karylle, it's okay. Alice will definitely come back for us, 'kay? I'll always believe in you two! I'll protect you from those Flower Four, so don't worry about a thing!" she tried to cheer me up. I smiled a little, even if my eyes were already red. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>I wasn't part of a gang. I knew I wasn't. But something in the past made me think if I really was. Nobody asked me what I did as soon as I came here in Tokyo. Nobody even asked how I came in Tokyo without any money at all. The airport was far from here, but nobody dared ask how I came here so fast.<p>

So nobody knew...

I kept on running, even escaping the guard, until it started to rain. "Shoot... why now?" I said. I walked past the children playing with their umbrellas, and dogs shaking the water off their fur. Then when I finally reached an alley where I was alone, I looked up in the sky. "It's been a while... since I saw rain."

I raised both my hands and spun myself around, a big smile now on my face. Then I remembered when I first saw her... it was a miracle, finding her in Japan at such a time... it was definitely Fate...

* * *

><p>"<em>Little girl, are you lost?"<em>

"_Yes. And I don't have an umbrella!"_

"_Don't cry. You know, you should enjoy the rain. You're very young, learn how to have fun."_

"_...Really?"_

"_Yes. See? Look at me, I'm dancing in the rain! Hooray!"_

"_...That does look like fun! Look, I'm a rain fairy!"_

"_Yes, you are. See how fun it is?"_

"_You're right. Miss, may I know your name?"_

"_My name is Alice. And you? You're such a cute little girl, don't worry. Your parents will find you soon. Nobody would ever abandon such a cute little girl like you."_

"_You think so? Thank you! My name is..."_

* * *

><p>"WE'RE FOREVER YOUNG!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I spun round and round until I got really dizzy. Before I knew it, I fell on the ground. I remember how I first saw that little girl. Her name was...<p>

"Alice?" A familiar voice mentioned my name. Startled, I looked up, and there was an umbrella shielding me from the rain. My eyes were a little blurry due to exposure to water. I rubbed my eyes, then I felt a hand patting my head. "Who knew you'd be here? Good thing I went out to find you."

I once again, looked up. My face turned really pale.

"KAORU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled, immediately standing up and moving away. He was smiling like a crazy person! Don't tell me, he heard me yell? Or saw me dancing in the rain? WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME. "I cut classes to look for you. Nice dance, by the way." He laughed. SHIT.

I pouted. "Go away. I'm a gangster, remember? You should all stay away." I threatened. Instead, he went nearer. I backed away a little, but he kneeled, the umbrella now shielding us both. He tucked my hair behind my ears. "Silly idiot. I... Actually, I did start doubting you a little after I heard those rumors. And Kyouya found evidence, too." He confessed. Great, I knew it. Now the whole school will find out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let go of her." <em>

"_Not a chance. Not until you come with us to Tokyo."_

"_What the hell do you want me to do in Tokyo?"_

"_Alice, never mind me! Go ahead and run!"_

"_No way, little girl! I'm not going until those thugs let you go!"_

"_Stubborn bitch. Just come with us to Tokyo, then we will let this little girl go."_

"_Alice, no! They will ask you to become bait to lure their rival gang in Tokyo!"_

"_...Bait? I don't give a damn. Whether you'll kill me or whatever, I don't care. Let her go. I'll go with you."_

"_Really? Even if we use you as... bait?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"...Kaoru, stay away. Will you?" I pushed him away. Shoot, I have a bad feeling about this. He was too stubborn. "But... I believe in you, Alice. I don't want to think of you as a bad person. I'm not leaving you, stupid." I knew it. This stubborn jerk. "Kaoru, you have evidence, right? I'm the bad person here, go away." I wanted to punch him. He has to stay away from me, even Hikaru has to stay away. But luckily, Hikaru's not here. So my only problem is this idiot. "Alice, just tell me what happened and why did we just see a picture of you, with two feuding gangs?" he asked. Shit. I'm doomed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jess..." I whispered. I felt so bad that Jess had to cut classes because of me. I wanted to hide my face in the rooftop. And if someone finds us here, we'd both be killed. "Yes, Karylle?" She asked, obviously tired from all that running. "Have you ever felt that Alice may like Kaoru?" I suddenly asked. Jessica laughed like nothing's wrong. "Of course. Those two are always seen together. Why?" It was her turn to ask. "Nothing." I answered.<p>

There's one reason why Alice can't fall for Kaoru... and she told me something when she first enrolled in Ouran...

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you nuts?"<em>

"_I'm just gonna earn the club's trust and lead them to the gangs. It's that easy."_

"_But the Princes of Ouran? Alice, you don't know what might happen."_

"_Relax. Kyouya enrolled me, there's no turning back. I'll just lure them. Don't butt in, okay?"_

"_But, Alice..."_

* * *

><p>She didn't even tell me why she was doing this. There must be a reason why. She knows I like Hikaru... but why didn't she stop me from liking him?<p>

Well, she tried to stop me. But feelings can never be controlled.

I'm sorry, Alice. But if you ever try to hurt the host club... Then I'll be one of your enemies.

* * *

><p>I desperately wanted Kaoru to leave. I knew this was my purpose, the purpose why I'm in Ouran in the first place. To lure these guys out of the school. One by one. And now that Kaoru's alone...<p>

"Alice, I have faith in you, okay? Now let's go back to the school. For sure the principal will have a good sense of understanding. All you have to do is to tell us what happened, okay?" He said. I gulped, shivering. "Oh, if it isn't the Prince of Ouran High. Welcome, Kaoru." A deep, gruff voice broke our silence. We all turned to the dark alley. Shit. It's...

"Well done, Alice. You finally lured one of them. And it's only been two weeks. We can assure you that if you keep it up... that little girl will be saved." It was none other, than the gang leader. The one who held that girl as hostage. "...Gin..." I mumbled. "Alice... who's this?" Kaoru asked. "You don't remember who I am, Kaoru? Such a pity." Gin said, cracking his knuckles. Shoot, he was getting ready to punch Kaoru. "Wait, don't!" I said, shielding Kaoru. "Alice... what's going on?" Kaoru kept asking. "Oh, Alice? Do you want to save that little girl or not?" Gin threatened. I gritted my teeth. Shoot, what now? Why is this even happening?

"Alice... you finally brought a Prince to play with!" Another voice came. It was the leader of Gin's enemy gang. She was a beautiful female with long curly, blonde locks. But she was still a gangster. "That's right, Yumi. Our little pet here has finally brought one out of the cage." Gin laughed evilly. Yumi took out her dagger. Crap. "I'll just stab this on the leg, Alice. I won't kill that Prince, don't worry. I just want him to feel pain." Yumi warned. "Alice, would you tell me who these people are? And... why... why do they want me?" Kaoru once again asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Me and Yumi are enemies, you see. But now we joined forces, and decided to go for the Princes of Ouran."<em>

"_That's right. Me and Gin want to get revenge. Those rich bastards called the Ouran High School Host Club. Back then, they just insulted us and treated us like trash. They even bought our own properties and claimed it their own! Our land was now corrupted by one those blasted Hitachiin mansions."_

"_And as for me, The Suoh and Ootori joined forces to buy our farm back in the province. We have nowhere to get money back then, my father lost his job as a farmer. Those blasted rich kids."_

"_And because of that we had to stop school! And now even the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families joined in."_

"_We thought we had lost all hope. Until we found out that the sons of those families are all part of a little host club in this school."_

"_And we thought... since you're pretty cute and have a deceiving attitude, you might help become... bait."_

"_Or else... the little girl will die."_

* * *

><p>"Now, Alice. Hand over that Prince or we break off the agreement." Yumi said. I gulped. "Alice..." Kaoru said. "Go run. I can handle this." He added. "He's right, Alice. You can go now. We'll take care of that pet of yours." Gin looked like he couldn't wait to kill. I stood my ground. "Kaoru, I... I'm sorry." I whispered. "For what?" He asked, confused. "For everything..." I said. Then I grabbed his hand and ran. "Stop that girl!" Yumi yelled. "I'll call all the gang members!" Gin's voice can be heard. I ran as fast as I could until I reached our school. The guard saw us, luckily. "Hey! What do you think you students are doing out here?" The guard yelled. "Alice, are you serious? Leading those people here?" Kaoru told me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. "HEY, MR. GUARD! TAKE THIS!" I yelled, and pushed Kaoru as hard as I can. "WOAH! ALICE, What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Kaoru yelled at me as he was caught by the guard. "Sorry, young man. You're not allowed to leave school premises..."<p>

"I'M SORRY, KAORU!" I yelled once more as I sped my way away from that school.

* * *

><p>"...So the rumors were true?" Kyouya asked sternly. I nodded. "She... she wants to lure you to those gangsters. She didn't say why. But..." I was already crying. Jessica was beside me, a witness to all. "...I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hani cried. "Mori! Alice wouldn't do such a thing, right?" He cried. "...I don't want to believe it, too. But even Karylle says so..." Hikaru commented. "...I believe in Karylle." Haruhi finally said. All eyes were on her. "It's hard to find out which is the truth. Karylle, you're Alice's friend, aren't you?" Tamaki looked at me with hopeful eyes. I nodded. "I'm her friend. But if it's for everyone's safety, I have to become her enemy. For you, guys." I said. Jessica leaned her head on my shoulder, obviously at a loss for words.<p>

"Well, we did find out that Karylle wasn't cheating on her grades. Those were just rumors from the Flower Four. But Alice..." Even Mori was in doubt. Why won't anyone believe me? Alice is my childhood friend. But if she'd go as far as to do something like this... I'd be willing to defy her.

Suddenly, the door opened. There was Kaoru, soaking wet. "Kaoru-chan!" Hani greeted first. "I found Alice, but..." Kaoru looked so depressed. "But? Where is she?" Hikaru asked, handing over a towel to his little brother. "She was with... two gangsters. The same gangsters we saw in that picture. The leaders." He said. "...So it was true..." Kyouya suddenly looked sad. "I knew it was true. I believed Karylle. But I never had doubt in Alice." Haruhi once again said.

I'm so sorry, Alice... I'm really so sorry...

"How is that even possible?" Tamaki sighed, obviously also depressed. "...Because I know Alice. Even if it was just two weeks, I have observed her attitude easily. Everything she does has a purpose. And I believe in her." Haruhi smiled, which made us all look shocked. "...I do, too. I believe in Alice." Mori followed. "Me, too! Alice may be rough, but she's actually really nice! She always buys me cake and sweets! I don't believe she's bad." Hani agreed.

I almost cried. "...You're... right, Haruhi. Alice is a nice person. You must think of me as a bad friend now, huh?" I said. They're right. How could I tell them all these stuff without making sure? Alice went off alone, leaving me with Jessica so we wouldn't be involved. How could I be so stupid? I'm her friend, yet I can't even protect her, or make sure she's not having problems.

"You're not a bad friend, Karylle. If you ask me, I almost doubted Alice. But then, I thought, it's hard knowing if that girl has problems or not, due to that smile she's always wearing." Hikaru laughed. "...I know she has a reason. The two thugs were saying something about saving a little girl or whatever." Kaoru alerted us. We all lightened up. "So Alice... is doing all these stuff for a reason, after all." Kyouya's face turned back to normal again. Tamaki stood up and snapped his fingers, looking confident.

"Due to that cheerful face of hers, we never even considered if she has a problem or not! That's why we have to make it up to her and help her! I am not letting her get expelled. NEVER!" He said. "Yes, boss!" The twins answered. Everyone agreed to help Alice.

I sighed. "Jess... maybe I'm the antagonist here, after all. I caused this much trouble to all of them. And then I realized... Alice isn't a bad person, why'd I do this?" Jess laughed. "What matters is, everyone believes in Alice. Including us, Karylle." Jessica calmed me down. "She's right, Karylle. Since you live in the same apartment as Alice, do you mind waiting for her tonight? If she doesn't come, it's time for Plan B!" Tamaki snapped his fingers.

That's right. Everyone believes in Alice. If I defended my case against the Principal, Alice can, too!

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Alice. What's yours?"<em>

"_My name is..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_My name is Elise."_

She's no ordinary little girl... Elise is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elise is my little sister...

My half-sibling...

And now that I finally found her...

I can't let anyone hurt her.. I will bring her back to her family. Even if it means separating once again...


	13. Chapter 13 Just Believe

I got disappointed with myself for this chapter. :(

It's not really impressive. I was hurrying too much.

But I have a lot of plans for this story. So bear with me, please. DON'T KILL ME! :( 

* * *

><p>I never stopped running. I was too desperate to get away. Now what am I going to do? Who am I going to save? My very own sister or my 'second family'? It was raining hard, but it didn't bother me. That was until I slipped and fell. "Ew! The water is so damn dirty!" I wiped my face with my shirt. I fell in a puddle, bravo. I slowly stood up, clutching my leg in pain. Shoot, in a while, they'll come hunting for me. <p>

Why am I even desperate to save her? She doesn't even know who I am. She doesn't even know that I'm her big sister. Thanks to that damned father of mine who never spoke a word about me in front of them. This is one of the reasons why I believe that love isn't measurable by how long you've been together. It was because as soon as I found out I have a little sister, even without meeting her, I knew I loved her. 

Heh. Who knew this lazy, cold girl could be so dramatic, too? Alice is a brutal and selfish girl. She's almost close to a heartless being. But you know, love can change a person. Though the personality stays, the heart doesn't. It beats for those important to you, not only for yourself. 

What am I even saying? I should run now. They're looking for me. All of them. And if the two gangs find me, they might use me as a hostage... to lure the Princes. I am not letting that happen. I'm sorry, Elise. Don't worry. Big sister is coming back, I promise. Just let me keep those I love away from danger. This is my fault, I'll fix it. 

I ran, ignoring the pain from my fall. I shouldn't let anyone catch me, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I heard motorcycles from a far. A lot of motorcycles. Shit, the other gang members are patrolling the place! Where am I even going? Shoot, just run, Alice! Don't ever stop! My adrenaline reached its peak, and I was running like a cheetah, making sure they don't see me. It's good thing I'm in between a big crowd or else. I'll die. <p>

* * *

><p>I was walking with my head down. "Karylle? You've been in gloom ever since Alice left." Haruhi asked, concerned. "...I might be the bad person here." I mumbled. Jessica was back in class, since we didn't want to involve her. I didn't want to involve the host club, too. But they insisted, since we're 'family'. Hikaru suddenly laughed, dropping his jacket on my head. "You're still going on about that? You really are stupid, huh. You did the right thing, you told us the truth. Don't be fussy about what you did." He told me. "He's right. Smile, will you? I miss that girl who used to always counter our rudeness." Kaoru laughed. I smiled at them. "But... Alice might think of me as a bad friend." then I turned all gloomy again. "No, she won't! Alice may seem like she's always pissed off, but she's really great!" Hani held my hand while walking. We were out in the rain, looking for Alice. While the others, Tamaki and Kyouya, went to talk to the Principal. <p>

"Alice... told me. She'd never bring herself to hate a friend, no matter what. Her trust gets broken easily, but she'll never hate you. Eventually, she'll start trusting again. She says she wouldn't even be here in Japan if it weren't for you. She wanted to make it up to you, somehow." Mori said. It was a long sentence, which made me laugh. This guy is usually quiet. Maybe... maybe he treats us a friend now. 

But he's right. We were only here because of an accident. A big mistake. Who has the right to be here? I mean, I don't deserve their support. I was here because of a really stupid mistake. "...Alice is like a cat. Hard to gain her trust, but easily loves. Once she chooses you, it will always be you." I explained. Both Hani and Haruhi looked at each other. "I agree with that. She can't even trust me enough to tell me what the heck is happening back there in the alley." Kaoru commented. "But she only didn't tell you the truth because she doesn't want anyone to get involved." Hikaru followed. The twins nodded. 

Then Hikaru whispered. "How about you Karylle? If Alice loves unconditionally, how do _you_ love?" I blushed. Shoot, don't blush! This isn't the time for that kind of stuff. "Huh? I... well... SHUT UP!" I pushed him away. The others turned to look at us. "Uh... that was nothing." I nervously laughed. "Eh? I wanna join in the fun. What did Hikaru say?" Kaoru asked. I pushed him away, too.

Then I saw Hikaru grin. "Bet you're crazy over the person you love, eh, Karylle?" he teased. WHAT? ARE YOU A MORON? THAT PERSON IS YOU, DAMN IT.

Yes, I admit. I, Karylle, have fallen completely for the devil. 

* * *

><p>I ended up running in circles. Quit looking at me like that! I had nowhere safe to go, so I ended up back in Ouran! Anyways, the gangsters are gone, but what now? I can't just march back in this school, what now? Think, Alice. Think!<p>

"Alice!" Shit, someone saw me. I quickly ran towards a tree and hid behind. I'm tired. I think I'm about to collapse due to fatigue. And my head hurts. Dang, I've been running in the rain for so long now, maybe I'm sick? Oh, please. Not now, I beg off you. "Alice! YOU CAME BACK!" Then suddenly, two hands grabbed both my hands. "EH? LET GO!" I tried to move, but they were too strong. I looked to see who it was. "...Tamaki and Kyouya?"

"Finally, it's a good thing we went outside to look for the others. They're all out there, looking for you." Kyouya said. THEY'RE ALL OUT THERE? BUT THE GANGSTERS ARE RUNNING WILD! Are they crazy? Shoot, this is crap. "LET GO! I have to save them, they're in danger out there!" I almost broke my own arms off just to go. "Relax. Don't underestimate our information network, Alice. I got help." Kyouya said. I stopped yelling. What help?

Tamaki chuckled. "Ever wondered why there are no gangsters on motorcycles chasing you anymore?" He winked. I turned pale. "But... what about... well, uhh..." I forgot I can't tell them about my life that easily. There's no way I'm ever gonna tell them. "You're sister? She's fine now. They saw her in the basement of an abandoned building. She's safe." Kyouya coolly said. WHAT?

I almost kicked both of them. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" I yelled. "I told you we can do anything!" Tamaki grinned at me. "Don't underestimate our information network, as I was saying." Kyouya fixed his glasses. I looked like my whole soul was just stolen from me. "...That's stalking!" I was really shocked. 

* * *

><p>"Alright, Fifi-chan! You shouldn't do reckless things like that!" Hani scolded me, as if nothing happened. "...Next time, don't be afraid to ask for our help." Mori messed up my hair, like he always does. "...I believed in you, Fifi. I knew you weren't <em>that <em>evil." Hikaru smirked. Oh, so I'm really evil, huh? 

Then... Kaoru just tackled me from behind. "YOU'RE BACK!" He carried me and spun me around. "LET GO!" I tried to force my way out. "Sorry, got too carried away. Anyways, I knew you didn't purposely lure me in that dark alley!" He pinched my cheeks. Hard. I glared at him to make him stop. 

Then... I noticed Karylle was at the door. "...Yo, Karz! We're safe now. My sister was sent back home by Kyouya's helicopter. Come on, what's with that face?" I said, pulling her arm. All of the sudden, she hugged me, both of us falling on the ground. "I'm sorry!" she said, burying her face. Everyone looked surprised. "Eh? Sorry about what?" I asked. 

"It was Karylle who told us about the gangs' plan, Alice." Hani went to join the hug. "Yeah, but she only told us because she was worried." Haruhi joined in, too. "Eh? Why only you four get to hug each other?" Tamaki tackled all of us with a great big hug. Then Mori followed. "Well... it's been a while since I've felt real warmth." Kyouya chuckled, joining in. "Ready, Kaoru?" Hikaru said. "Ready." then the twins jumped in to give a MASSIVE hug. 

Ouch. They're all here, hugging. But, who cares? It's been a while since I've actually let anyone hug me. "You all... I was never mad at you. Especially to Karylle. I'd never get mad at you." I laughed. "I knew you'd say that." Tamaki laughed. 

I can actually hear a background music in my head for this moment. Audience, you can now imagine the moment with your favorite friendship song. Enjoy. 

* * *

><p>...WHAT?<p>

"It was Hani and Mori who actually beat up the gangsters?" Alice looked shocked. We were all laughing at her. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Yeah, even Hani-senpai can fight, too, you know." Kaoru couldn't stand Alice's reaction. "You're so numb, Alice. Can't you feel the power coming from Hani-senpai?" Hikaru made hand gestures, which made me and Kaoru laugh uncontrollably. 

Alice pouted. Then she pulled Kaoru's collar. "Kaoru... they say I'm numb.." she said, glaring at Kaoru. It's obvious that she's expecting for an answer. Kaoru's expression changed, but I couldn't read it well. "Well, maybe you are." He replied. 

Both me and Hikaru were stunned. We were actually expecting for Kaoru to insult her or something. "Why do you say so?" Alice asked again. "...I don't know." Was Kaoru's only reply. Which made Alice hit his head with a book. "GEEZ! ANSWER ME PROPERLY!" 

Then both me and Hikaru started laughing again. "Karylle. You haven't answered my question yet." Hikaru suddenly asked. I gulped. Shoot, if he means THAT question, then I'm dead. "Well, uhh..." I said, looking at Alice and Kaoru who are now yelling at each other. Thank goodness they're not listening. "I... used to like this guy for six years." I said. Hikaru looked surprised. "Really? Then if Alice loves unconditionally, then you love eternally." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "It was just six years. Of course, I think I like someone else now." I laughed. 

He looked at me, concerned. "Who?" I gulped. "...I was just joking! I don't like anyone yet, Ha ha..." I tried to get away. But he was pulling my hand. "Who?" he asked again. I wanted to desperately go away. NOW. "...I LOVE ALICE! Ha ha.." Now that was lame. 

He looked at me, then covered his mouth, preventing laughter. "You're such a lesbian, Karylle." He then started laughing out loudly. Well, at least I got him out of that serious face he was putting! 

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN." I pushed him off the chair. "Oh, but didn't you say that Alice is the person you like? Lesbo." He started rolling on the floor, laughing. I wanted to step on him so badly.

"Shut up, Hikaru! I'll kick you if you don't stop laughing!" I threatened. This guy is nuts. Like seriously, he is.

But even so... I _do _love him. 

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" I sneezed. "See? What did I tell you? Told you to bring back an umbrella, you moron." Kaoru said, touching my forehead. Yes, I got sick. "EH? But it's perfectly fine with me even if I get sick." I said. "Plus, I didn't mind getting sick, just so I could save you!" I yelled. "That problem is solved, Alice. Kyouya and Tamaki had no fault in buying the gangsters' property. It was their fathers' plan. And the gangsters were reported for taking the kid as hostage. You don't have to save us all by yourself anymore." He sighed and patted my head. "But...!" "No buts. Don't worry, Alice. Our families are rich, remember? Those gangsters will be killed first before they could even touch us. Or you." <p>

I kept quiet. They were right, after all. Why didn't I ask for help in the first place? But maybe I was just scared for my sister. I have a lot to owe these guys, including my own life. They believed in me. And it made my heart trust them completely. "Kaoru..." I mumbled, laying my head on his shoulder. 

He kinda flinched when I laid my head. "Yes?" he said, his voice suddenly shivering. "Stay with me, 'kay?" I closed my eyes. It took him a long time to answer. "...Always." 

* * *

><p>"Tamaki..."<p>

"What?"

"Ever noticed how the twins changed ever since they met those two?"

"I did! This was one of your plans, right? The reason why you wanted Karylle and Alice to stay is this, right?"

"Senpais, don't talk too loud. The twins will hear."

"Haruhi! Shh! Keep quiet about what you heard, okay?"

"It's alright, senpai. Kyouya-senpai thought Karylle and Alice can actually counter the twins."

"Which is why I thought they could how the twins that there's someone else from the opposite sex who's more of a devil than they are."

"But, Kyouya! You went as far as to make them FALL IN LOVE!"

"It's okay. That's better."

"What do you mean 'better', senpai?"

"Don't you guys want to have some fun? I want to see how those twins _actually _fall in love."


	14. Chapter 14 After All This Time

"Kaoru, still awake?" 

Hikaru scratched his eyes due to sleepiness. 

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. I'm fine." I buried my face in my palms as I sat on the bed. "You don't look okay. Hey, just tell me what's wrong?" Hikaru insisted. I didn't answer. 

After a minute, he gave up. "Man, I'm sleepy. G'night. Just tell me what keeps you up at night tomorrow. It's been three days since you've started acting like such a zombie." he laid down on the bed and turned his back against me. "This is nothing, Hikaru. I'm just gonna go to sleep when I feel like it. G'night." I stood up, scratching my head. 

* * *

><p>I went in the bathroom and washed my face. Then he noticed my reflection in the mirror. "...What's wrong with you?" I asked myself. I couldn't even tell Hikaru, what the heck do you expect me to do? I have no idea of what's happening in my head. It was just... it just all started with that stupid frog... <p>

* * *

><p>"<em>AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I SWEAR IF YOU LET THAT FROG TOUCH ME, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL, KID!"<em>

"_...What's up with that girl freaking out?"_

"_It's... wow, she... she's really pretty." _

"_But her hair looks like a rug."_

"_Who cares! She's still a princess, see how her beautiful hair flows on her fair face?"_

* * *

><p>I sighed, sitting down on a chair in the living room. Indeed, she did look pretty, even if her hair wasn't combed. She still looked like a princess.<p>

And I remember when we first talked... 

"_Karylle, be thankful that I'm here to suffer in this school for rich bastards with you!"_

"_So we're rich bastards, huh?"_

"_Why aren't you even rich?"_

I wasn't mad at that time. I just didn't know how to talk to a girl like you who uses a lot of foul language. I wanted to hear your voice... 

"_ACHOO!"_

That sneeze was definitely cute. I didn't know what to say that time, but I couldn't stop myself from giggling like a girl. I wanted to tell you how cute that was, but didn't know how to say it... 

"_Tss. Cute girl, but with a rough attitude. And I don't even know if you know how to comb your hair. But I'll forgive you since that was cute."_

I'm sorry I couldn't say it in a nice way, Alice... 

* * *

><p>"<em>OH MY GOSH, ALICE! Don't kill yourself!"<em>

"_NOOO. LET GO, I WANNA DIEEEEE."_

The way you reacted over that debt was funny. I wanted to stop myself from laughing and just pull you away from that window. _"You know, Kaoru, I think I like this girl, too. She's awesome." _That was what Hikaru said that time. 

* * *

><p>It was funny how you reacted over the fact that semestral exams are near... <p>

"_YOU NERD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

And when Tamaki hugged you... 

"_You.. you pervert! Who the hell told you to hug me?"_

Though, I really wished that it was me who was hugging you at that time... 

* * *

><p>Remember when you first asked us to teach you?<p>

"_Shut up! Why don't you go teach us if you're sooo cool?"_

"_Then we will... of course, there's got to be a payment."_

Payment? Just be with me. I always want to see that face of yours, telling me that you hate me each day. I wonder when will your 'I hate you' turn into 'I love you'? 

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohhhh, so now I'm a doll?"<em>

"_Don't be crazy, Alice. You do look like a doll. Except you're really brutal." _

It's true. You look like a little doll, too fragile to hurt. But it's _you _who's been hurting _me_ a lot.

* * *

><p>"<em>...What?"<em>

"_You said you had chocolate for Hani-senpai."_

"_You noisy bastard." _

You always have to call me 'idiot', 'bastard', 'jerk', or 'moron' from time to time. But I never get offended. I like hearing your voice, Alice... 

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, why aren't you surprised? Seeing a guy with really long bangs and black robe..."<em>

"_Why the heck would I be afraid of someone as good-looking as him?"_

That was what you told me about Nekozawa. But you never even told me what you think about me... 

* * *

><p>Maybe the reason why we became so close to each other was because we needed each other's help... <p>

"_Don't get me wrong! I... I only asked you because Mori said so!" _

Seriously. You don't even know how to call anyone 'senpai'. And why be embarrassed about asking me for help?

"_And what if I refuse? Hmm?"_

My smirk kinda offended you, didn't it? The way you walked away from me... I didn't know what to do, I just had to grab your arm. And never let go. 

"_Make my brother fall for Karylle."_

I didn't actually want to tell you that. I just wanted to pull your face closer. I wanted to see your eyes in close-up. They're really pretty, Alice... 

* * *

><p>I told you everything, about how I don't want Hikaru to get hurt... <p>

I wanted to tell you, Alice... and ask for your help... 

"_Just don't ever leave me, 'kay?"_

I would never forget those words. They may have a different meaning to you, but those words keep me from leaving you... Always... 

* * *

><p>And you chased me all over the corridor.<p>

"_KAORU! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK BADLY! GO DIE IN A HOLE!"_

"_You really want to rape me, huh?"_

"_RAPE YOU? DON'T BE STUPID, YOU SUDDENLY STOPPED RUNNING!"_

Your embarrassed and angry face was cute, I didn't mind you yelling at how much you hate me. You were blushing at that time, too... 

* * *

><p>I tricked you into reading those three words...<p>

"_Read all of them at once."_

" _'I'm an idiot cat'..." _

"_You idiot! You fell for it!"_

"_YOU SUCK!"_

You flipped the table, and it hit my nose. It hurt a lot, but I was fine since I was with you. 

* * *

><p>So here I am, staring at a picture of Sleeping Alice. I took it when you fell asleep on the table. <p>

You stole a mango stem from the neighbor... you had a cut, so I bandaged it while you were asleep...

"_I'm hungry..."_

You went out of the room with your pajamas on. It was cute, but not that I'll actually tell you that... 

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, you planned this, didn't you?" <em>

"_Planned what, Fifi?"_

"_You volunteered to come with me so the Hikaru and Karylle would be left alone, right?"_

I didn't think about that. I wanted to come with you because I wanted to be with you... 

* * *

><p>And once again, I whispered in your ear to get a closer look at your eyes... <p>

"_Thank you, Alice."_

You pushed my face away, though. 

* * *

><p>"<em>You're on your period, are you?"<em>

I remember how embarrassed you were when I guessed it. And I was right. 

You don't need to get humiliated. I know how to treat a girl, right. And respect her at 'that time of the month'. 

* * *

><p><em>'Good luck with your exams, Alice!<em>

_It's Friday. Only three more days!_

_Study hard, 'kay?'_

That was what I wrote in the bouquet of flowers I sent. You forgot that you told me about your favorite color when we were at the convenience store back then... 

It was Yellow. It suits you, Alice. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaoru, look at the sky. The stars are really pretty."<em>

"_Yeah, I can actually see the constellations."_

"_And the moon is beautiful."_

Haven't you realized that you're even more beautiful than the sky?

* * *

><p>And that was the very first time you grabbed my hand... <p>

We didn't go to your house for the tutorial... instead, I was outside late at night just to buy you some chocolates. You really loved food, huh?

_'I thought you'd be in a bad mood today, since you're tired of studying._

_So I bought you these. Chocolates make you feel better. :)_

_Take care, Alice.'_

* * *

><p>I remember you wrote our names on a tree behind Nekozawa's mansion up in the mountains... <p>

"_We'd be together forever, right, Kaoru?"_

"_Huh? Really? I mean, of course."_

"_You're the bestest guy friend I've ever had, though you are a huge jerk."_

Am I just your friend, Alice? 

* * *

><p>"<em>Friendzone."<em>

"_And what does that mean?"_

"_It means, 'to treat someone who loves you, as a friend and only a friend'"_

And I think you have friendzoned me, Alice... 

* * *

><p>"<em>I mean, I'd rather fall for you than wait another thousand years for a Prince that will never come. Who knows, if our friendship lasts a thousand years like this mango tree, maybe you're my Prince, after all."<em>

"_...What? Are you a kid, still believing in fairytales?"_

"_... You don't get it, do you?"_

Of course, I did get what you meant. If only I was able to say that I wish I was the Prince you were looking for.

"_I HATE YOU! YOU SUCK, GO DIE! YOU SUCK SO BAD!"_

You always had to tell me how much I suck everyday. But that day, I couldn't stand it. So I hugged you tight.

"_Well, you suck badly, too." _That was what I said... 

* * *

><p>I remember when you first played the piano...<p>

It was beautiful, it suits you. 

"_The song is called Lacie."_

Ever realized that if you jumbled the letters in 'Lacie', 'Alice' will come out? 

* * *

><p>"<em>You're crying."<em>

I was crying because... my own feelings hurt me. Why can't I make up my mind? 

And I'm sorry for scaring you back then, Alice. 

* * *

><p>I never thought that in the midst of all...<p>

"_Thank You for staying with me, Kaoru!"_

Alice... I should be the one who'd be thanking you... 

* * *

><p>Remember when you played in the rain? <p>

"_WE'RE FOREVER YOUNG!"_

Yes, we are. You silly idiot... 

* * *

><p>I never thought that it all started with how Karylle used to talk about you before I even met you... <p>

_"A friend of mine. A sadistic, brutal, and harsh girl who has mastered the art of cursing bad words. __Nevertheless, she's actually really nice. But has a really bad habit of criticizing people. Anyways, she's fun to be with, although she's quite serious at times and tends to play video games and eat all day. Or draw."_

And I even asked. _"A girl who plays video games all day? Now that's rare."_

Who would thought that girl would make a huge difference in my life? 

* * *

><p>Alice...<p>

I couldn't tell you...

Even if you acted like a complete moron the day I first saw you when you threw knives on the couch...

You're a silly idiot who does nothing but yell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Though I feel, but deep down inside, I don't dare tell you...

Do you know how much I have to force myself?

And hope you will realize that this person loves you... 

"_Kaoru... they say I'm numb..."_

"_Well, maybe you are."_

"_Why do you say so?"_

"_...I don't know."_

I didn't know how it felt at first.

But maybe, what I'm feeling is real. 

"G'night, Alice." I whispered as I went back in the bedroom and dozed off to Wonderland...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

...

..

...

.

.

"_Stay with me, 'kay?"_

"_...Always."_


	15. Chapter 15 It's Love

I is zo zarreh for the wait. Ya see, I was kinda... okay, I kinda got lost since I thought my story needs a plot. Then I thought of watching all the episodes again for more understanding in motivation but... I CAN'T FIND DVD's! And my laptop is damn slow to even download the episodes. So Here I am, stuck with whatever. :|

So I made this chapter in like 15 minutes. Yep, not too much, just a short conversation between Hikaru and Karylle. Don't expect too much in this! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

I'll update soon, when I get enough information ;) But for now, hope this chapter can get to the thrill.

Hikaru and Kaoru T_T I wish I had a twin, too... 

* * *

><p>"Hikaru..." <p>

I whispered. He didn't seem to mind me suddenly being ghastly and moaning stuff behind him. He just carried on his usual easy-going self. "...Karylle, we will surely find out what Kaoru's problem is, right? I'm sure of it! Maybe he's already in love?" He went jumping into conclusions. He told about last night, when he followed Kaoru downstairs. He says Kaoru was acting really strange, stranger than he'd ever seen. 

I sighed, bowing down my head. "...Hikaru, you're making me confused..." I told him, quite loudly this time. I finally caught his attention since he did turn his head toward me. "Ah, sorry. I guess Kaoru really is unpredictable, huh. Even my own brother's making me so confused. He laughed heartily. The heck? Didn't he understand what I just said? This idiot... 

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "No, Hikaru. You don't get it. _You're _the one who's confusing me. Not Kaoru." I repeated, with a bit of emphasis on some of the words. He raised an eyebrow. "Me? And what did I do?" he started giggling like a little girl, obviously trying to prevent laughter. The heck is so funny? This guy... weird... 

I massaged my temples, silently trying to control my temper. Darn, this guy can really act like Alice sometimes. "...Why... why do you try so hard?" I finally asked. His gaze went from the picture of him and Kaoru to me. Then back to the picture. Then to me. His reaction isn't what I'm actually hoping for. Instead of that dead-serious 'I'm-going-to-confess-something' look, he... smiled. It wasn't a devilish grin, it wasn't a deadly smile. It was a very natural smile. A smile that can carefully carve out his angelic face. If it weren't for that attitude, his face would have been perfect for an angel. 

"Try so hard? Well, why do you ask?" He said. I tilted my head in confusion. "...It's not for you. Finding out what your brother is hiding won't benefit you. You'll only get caught up in another problem." I stared at him, waiting for a proper answer. He freaking LAUGHED at me. What's up with people giving me unpredictable reactions today? This guy is sick. Sicker than the usual him. "You just answered your ow n question, Karylle." IS THAT EVEN FUNNY? 

When both of us calmed down, he looked at me expectantly. "You see... the reason why I try so hard is because... it's not for me. It's for Kaoru. That man is damn important to me, you know? He's my younger twin, after all. All these years we shared our pain. And now he's only sharing his pain with himself. Do you think I would allow that? That's why I'm trying to find out what feelings are kept inside of him. It'll be unfair if only one of the twins is in pain while the other one continues to live a happy-go-lucky life, eh?" He winked at me. 

I sighed, finally smiling. "...I see. So that's the reason, even though nothing will benefit from it, you still chose to share your brother's pain." I finally understood. It was similar as to what Alice told me before. It really brings back memories. "Hey. What's with that sudden smile on your mouth? You were really serious back then, and now this?" Hikaru suddenly interrupted my thoughts. 

I laughed. "I just remembered something..." I smiled. "Aw, share it with me, please?" Hikaru gave that stupid puppy eyes again. I almost hit his face. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to tell, right? 

"Alright... it was when me and Alice were 11..." 

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice, why... why are we crying? I don't even know why I'm crying with you..."<em>

"_We're not crying for ourselves, Karylle... it's for them. Our friends, with the possibility that they'll get expelled from this school."_

"_But why are we crying? We're not the ones who'll get expelled. This tears are getting annoying, darn..."_

"_...You're right. This won't benefit us at all and is definitely none of our concern. But you see, Karylle. These aren't ordinary tears. It's love..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hikaru... you're love for your brother is far greater than I had ever imagined...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Torture

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?" 

My mouth hung agape in shock at the sudden contact of the hands around my waist. "The hell is wrong with you, Hikaru? LET GO!" I yelled at the stupid idiot hugging me, that was until I realized that he was so close to me that I blushed. "Why are you so close? DAMN IT!" I yelled again as I tried to push him away for goodness sake. "Being close is a sign of a hug, Karylle." The idiot answered. My face heated up for NO REASON. Yes, NO REASON. 

I struggled and tried to push him, but my strength is barely even moving his body away. "OH DAMN IT!" I then kicked his knee. "Yoooow... that hurt." he cried, but then he gave me one of his signature grins. "Sheesh, it's your fault!" I stuck my tongue out playfully, quickly moving away from him, grabbing a random broom on the floor and pointing it at him. "I will smack you on the face if you DARE come near!" I huffed, heart beating hard against my chest and face as red as a tomato. 

He was laughing at me. Mother of God, he was LAUGHING at my reaction! 

"...Hikaru, I don't think you should suddenly go grabbing girls on the waist like that." Haruhi scolded. "Eh? But I just wanted to play with Karylle." The stupid idiot gave his puppy eyes. "You know, Hikaru, you've been really close to Karylle ever since she came here, are you sure it's not developing into something _more_?" Kyouya suddenly blurted out. 

"WHAT? NO!" Both me and Hikaru yelled in frustration. Damned feelings... Damn it all... 

PLEASE STOP MY HEART FROM BEATING NOW, OH MIGHTY HEAVENS... 

* * *

><p>"Accept the fact, Alice. I <em>am <em>better than you." Kaoru said. "Shut up, Kaoru. I'm trying to finish my homework." I hissed, making him snicker. "Just admit that I am better than you when it comes to Math." he repeated once more. I gritted my teeth. "Kaoru, what the hell? Go away!" I said, throwing a random pillow from the couch. On the other hand, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru and Karylle were busy yelling at each other. I wonder what they're talking about? 

Then a hand grabbed my pen and started writing all the answers on my homework. "THE HELL? Kaoru, give that back!" I tried to reach for my pen, leaning closer. Until I realized that our faces were only millimeters apart. My face heated up and I decided to just stand up and walk away. "FINE." I hissed. "Aren't you even thankful that I answered your homework for you?" Kaoru smirked at me. DAMN, I WISH I COULD JUST STRANGLE HIM TO DEATH. 

"Nee, Fifi-chan! Kaoru is really good at Math, you know." Hani clung to my left arm, stopping me from walking away. "Yeah." Mori mumbled. Then out of nowhere, Tamaki was seen rushing at Haruhi. "HARUHI!" 

Seriously? What is wrong with people today? 

I sighed. Until I realized that Kaoru was right in front of me. Then suddenly he put an arm around my neck. "Let's go eat ice cream!" he excitedly invited Hikaru and Karylle, who are facing each other, both their faces heating up. "WHAT? I never said I wanted to eat!" I smacked his face, and he clutched it in pain, as usual. "But you're always hungry, Alice. Geez, you're worse than Snorlax." Then again, he earned a kick from yours truly. "YOU SUCK!" I yelled as I went to sit by the couch. 

Tamaki then snapped his fingers. "I know! We're all going to eat commoner's sundae today! I heard they have it all in fast food chains." He proposed. "YEAH!" The twins agreed. "YAY! SWEETS!" Hani joined as usual. And Mori and Kyouya only nodding in approval. "...Why do I have to suffer..." Haruhi looked like she was already going to collapse. 

I wanted to kick them all out and yell that I have to do my homework, but then I figured that Kaoru would just tell everyone that he finished answering my homework already. "...Crap, Kaoru. This is all your fault, damn you." I hissed again, and he just put an arm around me, squeezing me. "You're so thin, Alice." he said. Oh, you realized that now? 

I was about to ramble on, but then his face suddenly got close. He tilted his head to the side, and I became quiet due to the sudden change of atmosphere. "...Since you're thin, you can't be called a Snorlax, huh? But did you know that stick insects eat A LOT, too?" 

And because of that, he earned a punch straight to the face. 

* * *

><p>It was funny, watching Alice torture Kaoru in ways. Well, that girl can be easily pissed off. "Commoner's sundae from fast food chains, huh? Wonder if it tastes like trash..." Hikaru mumbled. "...Thank you, Hikaru." Haruhi sarcastically said. "You never know until you try! Which is why we are going to give it a try!" Tamaki enthusiastically remarked. Idiot, as always. "...It tastes like normal sundae." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "And what does normal sundae taste like?" Shit, I forgot that this guy isn't normal. Not normal at all. <p>

Both me and Haruhi sighed. "Geez, just shut up and go find out on your own." I said. He then suddenly HUGGED me from behind... AGAIN. But this time, his arms were around my neck. Then he rested his head on top of mine. I wanted to push him away so bad, but Haruhi was staring at us and smiling. Geez, stop smiling and help me out, please? 

"Karylle..." Hikaru muttered, I gulped at the change of voice. "Y-yes?" I said, my voice shivering. 

He was silent for a moment, not even minding my nervousness. 

"...Your hair smells bad. What shampoo do you use?"

Before I knew it, I kicked his knee. Again.


	17. Chapter 17 Of Love and Hate

**Happy Birthday, my dear friend. :) Sorry this took so long. I was busy with work. :) Work that I have to finish before April 13. XD**

**Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Do you hate him?"<p>

I looked at the younger twin devil who followed me from the music room to the computer lab. For some reason, his question made me wonder if it's really love or hate. There are times I feel annoyed, times that I don't care and times that being with 'that man' makes me happy. But I've known that man for some time now, long enough for it to become impossible to hate him. "Why do you ask, Kaoru?"

I asked back, my attention now on the computer screen as I tried to finish an activity.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. It was one of the few times that we were alone, and it was rare for him to ask such a question. "I don't know. You always seem to be annoyed by how he acts towards you." he explained, not even giving a good reason. It's been a while since this guy bothered me, he was always with Alice. Though I have no idea what kind of answer he wants from me.

Instead of answering, I just stared intently at him. He knew I didn't want this kind of topic, Kaoru's smart enough to know that.

* * *

><p>"Do you love her?"<p>

For a moment there, I stopped fixing the little key chain I broke. It was Haruhi's key chain, and she'll kill me if she finds out that I rummaged through her bag and broke the little thing accidentally. Stopping to look at the girl who suddenly asked such a question. "What do you mean, Fifi-chan? Why the sudden question?"

The opposing girl sighed, crossing her arms as she sat on the couch. I'm actually thankful that we're all alone here, or it will be really awkward. "You two almost act like Haruhi and Tamaki, and Heaven knows how those two feel about each other." She pointed out. I continued fixing the little key chain, just to avoid looking into her eyes. "So do you feel it, too?"

I thought for a moment, eyes fixed on the key chain. I mean if I were to say 'no', it's not really a good answer for a girl who is just _this _blunt to ask about such a thing. But it won't be good if I say 'yes', too. "I don't know." I raises both my hands in salute to such a girl, suggesting that I quit. Thinking about this is hard.

But I have to thank Alice. For asking bluntly about this. 

* * *

><p><strong>It's just a short drabble. But it's worth it. <strong> 


	18. Chapter 18 Makeup Tests?

Crap, I am so sooooooooooooooorrrryyyyyy~

This took so long. I was busy with other stuff. And classes are almost about to start here, so... yeah.

Plus, I am suffering from SEVERE writer's block. So it may take a while. :)

But I'm planning something... evil for this story . *evil laughter*

It's short, but... it gives a hint for the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

><p>I opened the door, only to find a sulking girl below the table. I sighed, wondering what kind of 'tragedy' happened today. "Alice... you idiot. What happened now?" I asked her, and she didn't even bother to look at me. Since when did she start sulking like Tamaki? Oh, mighty Heavens. <p>

She just pointed her finger at the drawers. I face-palmed, opening the second drawer and finding two papers inside. I scanned through it, wondering what made Alice sulk like that. It's rare for her to huddle under a table for such a... WAIT. MAKE-UP EXAMS? 

"Oh my gosh..." I wanted to yell my lungs out when I saw that my name and Alice's name is written on the list of those who will take make-up exams. "No, no, no... SERIOUSLY?" I yelled... not because of my shock, but because... THE HELL, WHY ARE THE TWINS' NAMES IN HERE, TOO? It's impossible, they can't just fail their exams, right? Well, me and Alice are not questionable since we're not really good in some of our classes, but... THE TWINS? 

"...Karylle... We didn't fail, stop freaking out." Alice muttered, her voice all gloomy and dark. I wanted to bang my head against the wall due to frustration. "...Those are make-up exams for Psychology. We missed the exams when the issue about the gangs started, remember?" her voice became stiff and venomous at the mention of 'the gangs'. "Then, can you explain WHY the twins are here?" I banged the papers on the table, making Alice glare at me. Oh, I forgot that she was under the table... 

She crawled out and snatched one of the papers from the table. "It's not only the twins..." She pointed at another list. I read it carefully. Fujioka Haruhi, Suoh Tamaki, Jessica Styles... oh, even Jess? And there's more... Haninozuka Mitsukuni... EH? WHY? 

My face turned all white at the names. "Is it just me, or is Kyouya NOT involved in this?" I'm starting to smell something fishy about that nerd... 

Alice's eyes widened. Then she looked at the paper. Then her jaw dropped in dismay. "...KYOUYAAAAA!" she yelled, picking up her phone and dialing the number of you-know-who. "Alice... calm down." "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT NERD IS OBVIOUSLY PLANNING SOMETHING?" 

"Hello?" Kyouya's voice was heard, and Alice clenched her fist in dismay. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?" she yelled so loud. Gosh, I need ear plugs. Living with this girl is almost like living in Hell. "Planning? What are you talking about?" Kyouya asked, making Alice glare at the papers on the table. "DON'T PULL THAT CRAP WITH ME. And why involve Jess? Don't play dumb! You're name isn't on the list!" 

I face-palmed again. "Alice... even Mori's name isn't on the list, you idiot..." Alice looked at me, a shocked expression on her pale face. "Holy shit... Kyouya, you're definitely planning something! And I have a bad feeling about this... DAMMIT." Alice cursed. Yeah, even if she's an idiot, I do know that she's smart enough to notice that Kyouya and Mori... are the only two people in the host club who isn't involved in 'trouble'. Hani, too, but I do remember one time when Mori prevented him from eating sweets. And that enough, IS trouble. 

* * *

><p>I shivered at the thought of having to spend Psychology exams with... none other than a FEW members of the host club. And Jess. Why in the world is Jess involved here? Crap, Kyouya, I swear I'm going to MURDER you someday. <p>

I clenched the phone in anger. If this is another one of Kyouya's STUPID PLANS, I'm going to jump off a skyscraper. Even Karylle was shocked. For sure, this Psychology test will be something like... controlling our anger over the twins' tormenting, or even controlling our inner moe-loving girly self by trying to resist Hani's cute charms. Damn that Kyouya. Damn it all. 

What's more? Well, maybe part of this hell-forsaken test is trying to prevent Tamaki from sulking or... something. Crap, and it's already tomorrow. For Hell's sake. 

It's okay, Alice. Nothing bad's gonna happen... it's just a silly test... 

_Fuck. Maybe not._


	19. Chapter 19 The Moment Of Truth

This chapter is boring...

but wait 'til you see the end. I'm going to make your adrenaline rush. I SWEAR. 

* * *

><p>So here are the students. The students who have fallen prey to the evil hands of Kyouya. <p>

The teacher looked at them with a happy smile on his face. On the front seats, from left to right, there was Jessica, Tamaki, and, Karylle. Second row was Haruhi, Hani, and, Alice. Third row was Hikaru, Kaoru, and... Mori, who was only acting as a bodyguard since he didn't need to take the test. 

But then there's Nekozawa. How did he get here? Never mind. He won't take the test, too. 

Karylle groaned, as the teacher handed over the papers. The seats were far apart so no one could ever cheat. Especially with Mori at the back seat. Karylle looked behind her, there was Alice who was glaring HARD at the paper. She looked like she was about to become like The Incredible Hulk. Karylle snickered at the thought, and went on to read the first question. 

Oh, wait. There are instructions. 

**INSTRUCTIONS: You are a dog.**

Karylle read once more. And again. And again. "What the... ?" she whispered. She looked at the teacher, who was happily smiling at her. Karylle raised an eyebrow and looked around. Jessica looked confused, Hani was just staring at the paper, Alice was GAWKING with her mouth wide open at the paper, Tamaki looked shocked, Haruhi had the same innocent expression, and the twins... were both grinning at each other. 

Karylle face-palmed. How the heck was he supposed to answer this? Then it struck her. She turned to the paper again, looking for the first question. 

**# 1: Announce your full name.**

Karylle was now even more confused. So does that mean, she's gonna have to speak up. She once again, looked around, hoping for someone to speak first. Then everyone turned to Tamaki, who just slammed his hands on the table. "Suoh Tamaki." He said. 

The teacher gave him a menacing glare. "Minus 5 points, Suoh-kun." She said, then a smile returned to her face once more. Karylle's eyes widened. He was correct, wasn't he? That was his full name, so why did the teacher just... deduct? 

Now everyone, had that shocked expression on their faces. Alice looked like she was about to strangle everyone in the room and Tamaki was sulking in his seat. "Squeak." Someone said. Everyone then turned to look at the person who just 'squeaked'. 

It was Haruhi. "Very good, Fujioka-kun." The teacher clapped her hands. "Follow the instructions, dears." She once again announced. Karylle quickly looked at the paper once again and read the directions. If she's a dog, then... "Oh, my gosh. I see what you did there..." she inwardly smirked, before snickering to herself and announcing. "Arf." 

Everyone now turned to her. And that's when all their faces brightened up. They all got what it meant. "Dogs don't talk. Therefore, they only bark and CANNOT say their name out loud..." Karylle explained to herself, silently hoping no one heard her. "Chirp." Someone followed. It was Jessica, and she winked at Karylle. "...Buzz?" Hani followed, and Karylle assumed that he was a honeybee. Jess is a bird, Karylle's a dog, Haruhi's a mouse. What about the rest? 

"Meow." Alice purred. Yeah, she was a cat. "Hiss..." Someone whispered. No, it wasn't someone. There were two voices. Karylle looked behind, and the twins were hissing like snakes. Hikaru saw her, and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and just continued on to wait for the others to finish. "...Roar." And that was a lion, she assumed. She turned around once again, and saw Tamaki, still sulking a bit. 

Whatever. Onward to the next question. 

* * *

><p>Alice inwardly screamed the living wits out of her. She hated how much this test is too complicated. Well, it IS Psychology, after all. Mind games. "Damn mind tests..." she cursed quietly, glaring daggers at the teacher while she wasn't looking. "Damned Kyouya..." she cursed again as her face turned pale at the next question. <p>

**# 2: Draw yourself.**

Alice wanted to kick Karylle's seat, who was just right in front, and ask HOW in the world is she supped to draw herself. She chewed on her pen for a while, still frustrated and too giddy to even continue the test. But she wouldn't want to face the wrath of that damned nerd who planned all this for SOME STUPID reason. 

She searched around, her eyes finally landing on Haruhi. The girl-pretending-to-be-a-boy stared at her, and motioned her index finger on the paper Alice was holding. Alice glanced at her paper once more, then back at Haruhi. Haruhi gave her a small smile, before showing her paper to Alice. 

A picture of a mouse was drawn below the second question. 

Alice's eyes lightened. She sure hope it isn't considered as cheating, since a mouse and a cat are not the same things, after all. So she just proceeded to draw a cat. She smiled smugly at her work, hoping that Karylle knows the right answer, too. 

Then she proceeded to the next question. 

**# 3: Hug the Lion.**

Alice once again GAWKED at the question. 

* * *

><p>Karylle's eye twitched at the third question. How was she going to HUG THE HONEYBEE? There's no bee around! And if there was, then...<p>

.

.

.

Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She glanced at Hani, who was also glancing around. She was the first to stand up, showing her paper to Hani. The shota understood it easily and GLOMPED Karylle. Then he showed her his paper, too. And he was supposed to 'Hug the snake.' So how in the world is Hani going to hug both Hikaru and Kaoru? She sighed. 

* * *

><p>"Tamaki... let go... you're... killing me, you jerk ass..." Alice cursed repeatedly. She just asked Tamaki for a hug, not a death grip. It took a while before Tamaki finally let go. Then the Lion happily jumped over to Jessica. Alice assumed that he was supposed to 'hug the bird', or whatever. She was about to return to her seat when Haruhi grabbed her arm. <p>

Alice took a second to glance at Haruhi's paper. 'Hug the Cat.'. Yep, that was what's written. So Alice hugged Haruhi, rather enthusiastically. That was when the twins suddenly grabbed Haruhi and pulled her in a massive bear hug. "The hell, Hikaru and Kaoru?" Alice face-palmed. Kaoru smirked before showing their paper to Alice. 

'Hug the Mouse.' Yeah, right. 

* * *

><p><strong># 4: Count from one to ten.<strong> 

Karylle wanted to rip the paper. It was stupid, how dare Kyouya make fun of them like this. She then decided to calm down and get this thing finished as soon as possible so he could go hunt Kyouya down. Let's leave the killing and slaughtering to Alice. She breathed in and breathed out, and proceeded to count from one to ten. In her mind. 

As soon as she finished counting, she glanced at the paper again. This time, she was definitely sure that whoever made this test was retarded, may it be the teacher or Kyouya himself. 

**Congratulations. You are now a human. Now you can talk. Please proceed to the next question.**

She rolled her eyes for the fifth time today, and went on... 

* * *

><p># 5: Hit the most dumbass person here in the room. On the head. With a book. <p>

Alice smirked, knowing that this is going to be fun. "This is going to be sooooo fun..." she chuckled quietly. She then looked around. Possible candidates would be Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. She wondered who to hit. She glanced in front of her, meeting the eyes of Karylle. Both girls were smirking confidently, and they quickly grabbed a book from under their tables. "Ready, Karylle?" 

Karylle giggled, obviously due to excitement. "We're going to make this HARD." She bit her lip. The others looked at the two girls, amused at their 'plan'. How in the world can they even read each other's minds? 

So everyone grabbed a book and decided to follow their lead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamaki suffered a bad headache at that time. 

* * *

><p><strong># 6: You're awesome, right?<strong> 

Karylle was sure that this has got to be the most retarded question ever. Why suddenly involve awesomeness? This test is hardly based on psychological stuff anymore. It's more like... filled with stupidity and randomness. Karylle just waited for another student to answer again, as if she'd ever risk having a deduction. 

"...I know, right?" A voice was heard throughout the room. Karylle quickly turned around, only to find Alice smirking like a total bastardized woman, answering the question jokingly. The teacher was seen, nodding in approval and smiling at Alice. "...YEAH!" Another loud voice was heard. Karylle sighed, she knows that voice. It's obviously Hani. 

"Yes, I am." Haruhi calmly answered. "...Of COURSE! I'm a King, after all!" Tamaki exclaimed a little bit too excitedly. "...No, you're not." The twins commented, obviously making Tamaki sulk once again. The teacher narrowed her eyes, the same glare as she did before. "Minus 10, Hitachiin Twins." 

"Totally worth it." The twins gave each other a high-five, not minding the deduction the teacher just gave. "...Of course, I am." Jessica answered next, leaving Karylle the only one who hasn't answered yet. "..I, well... Yes. Yes..." Karylle barely managed to even say it. "This is awkward." she mumbled. 

* * *

><p><strong># 7: Look at the person behind you. Then say hello to the person that heshe likes. Don't say any mushy stuff or things related to 'love'. Just give your salutations.**

Karylle wanted to laugh. The person behind was none other than Alice. She wanted to laugh out REALLY loud, because she just knew EXACTLY who to say hello to. She glanced at the back seats. Nekozawa, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori... Oh, this is going to be sooooooo fun. 

As for the people in the back seat, their job was to 'look at the person IN FRONT of them and vice versa.'. The twins were caught off-guard, for their faces were all flushed and looked like their soul was just taken away. They wondered who would the others call... 

"Psst, Tamaki!" Jessica called out first. Tamaki quickly looked up, a confused look on his face. The other stared in shock, for they knew who was right behind Jessica – Haruhi. "...Hi!" Jess had a cheery smile on her face, and Tamaki was just that of an idiot to NOT notice anything. Haruhi's face turned REALLY pale, like she just died or something. "No... that... that's not true!" She defended, flailing her arms. 

Hikaru laughed, knowing that it was also Haruhi right in front of her. He thought it'll be okay to tease her a bit and go with the flow. "Yo, boss." He called out. Tamaki turned his head to the elder twins, face still crumpled with confusion. "... Nice weather, right?" Hikaru grinned. And a book hit his face. 

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Haruhi yelled, losing her cool. Kaoru laughed at the sudden outburst and Karylle was blushing and preventing herself from squealing. Then she remembered that she still has to play with Alice. Oh, Alice is so unlucky to have Karylle right in front of her. "FIFI-CHAN!" 

Alice turned to Tamaki, her face filled with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. Right behind her is Mori. Yeah, dammit. He's the only one right behind her, so what now? She doesn't even know a thing about who he likes. "...Fifi-chan, hello!" Hani yelled, sudden happiness enveloping his face. Alice looked behind Hani, and felt a HUGE AMOUNT of blood rush over to her cheeks. 

And Kaoru was mentally slapping himself. 

"Karylle!" Karylle was a bit surprised at the sudden call. She glanced at Haruhi, who was smiling happily at her. She raised an eyebrow, hoping that it's not anything stupid. "...Salutations." Haruhi pointed a finger behind. Karylle followed where the finger was pointing and quickly hid her face in embarrassment. This time... it was Hikaru who was mentally slapping himself. 

The teacher glanced at the remaining students, wondering why they aren't answering yet. Suddenly, Karylle stood up, clutching her stomach and trying to prevent her laughter. "Kaoru!" She yelled. She glanced at Alice to see her reaction, and Alice was now GLARING at her. Kaoru looked at Karylle, and tilted his head. "...'Sup?" Karylle greeted. 

This time, her chair was kicked. KICKED HARD LIKE A FOOTBALL. "SHUT UP, KARYLLE!" Alice yelled. Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter at Alice's sudden reaction. The teacher then glanced at Jessica, Tamaki, and Karylle, wondering who they like. Well, they're just lucky that they're in the front seats. 

Then she glanced at Kaoru, who just kept quiet the whole time. "...I don't know who Hani-senpai likes. Sorry." He smiled deviously, making the teacher flinch. Then she turned to Alice. "... Do you think it's even possible to know who Mori likes?" Alice glared at her, making her flinch once more. The teacher decided not to argue anymore. 

* * *

><p>Just when everyone thought they had escaped, then there comes the last question. <p>

**# 7: May I please request everyone to stand up?**

Alice looked around, and noticed that Haruhi was the first to reply. Now followed everyone else. So did she. "Now... I salute all of you for giving me such a wonderful time enjoying all your unique answers." Everyone gave the teacher 'the look'. "Now... look below your table. There is a bracelet. Put it on." 

So everyone was confused at first, eyed the teacher suspiciously, before putting on the bracelet. Except for Mori and Nekozawa, who were just there for who knows what reason. "Alright, Kyouya-kun! You can come out now!" The teacher happily announced. 

Alice wanted to MURDER somebody right now, likely Kyouya, when she saw the bespectacled NERD enter the classroom, looking all mighty. "...DAMN YOU." she cursed loudly, shocking the teacher for such an attitude. Kyouya just watched her in amusement. "Kyouya! So this was all your plan!" Tamaki pointed furiously at the man. 

Kyouya fixed his glasses, before speaking. "First of all. You can't leave this room without answering the last question. And if you try to escape, that bracelet has programmed electricity in it that can zap you. Of course, I have the control over those." Kyouya held out a remote. Alice flipped her table, not even bothering if it hit Karylle. "YOU NERD!" 

Karylle slammed a book on the idiot's head. "YOU IDIOT. The table hit my back, stupid." She scolded, as Alice clutched her head in pain. "Anyways... the last test is..." The teacher cleared her throat. 

Everyone's hearts was beating loudly. This is a bad idea. A REALLY BAD, DEMONIC IDEA. 

"I want everyone to give your salutations to the one you like in this room."

_Holy Shit._


	20. Chapter 20 Shitty Confessions

**LAME CHAPTER. My brain wasn't functioning well. T.^.T**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"For hell's sake…" 

"Eh? WHY?" 

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." 

"Oi! You've got a lot of nerve to torture us like that!" 

"…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" 

"WHAT? No way in hell!" 

"…" 

"Dude, that is NOT cool…" 

Everyone blushed, hid their faces in embarrassment and some almost fainted. But now that the bracelet on their wrists can electrocute them in a blink of an eye, no one decided to oppose Kyouya. NO ONE DARES TO. 

"We shall not leave this room until you guys say your salutations. You've got 5 minutes. All of you will face the wrath of electricity if you haven't finished after 5 minutes." Kyouya smiled at the tense atmosphere. Now everyone felt 'DREAD' in their hearts when they found out that there's a hell-forsaken time limit. "Woah, woah, woah… WAIT. Kyouya, that's just… that's just too harsh!" Karylle spoke up, flailing her arms in frustration. The girl has a bad habit of flailing her arms until her hands come off. Alice, who would usually speak up at a time like this, kept really quiet. Her hands were balled into a fist, her nails painfully digging into her palms. 

"…Then can I choose Takashi? I really like him as a brother or even a father, you know!" Hani, as innocent as always, obviously didn't understand what 'person you like' means. He then waved at Mori, and Mori just waved back. Haruhi face-palmed, not just because of Hani's innocence, but because her face was heating up like a volcano. Tamaki suffered a harsh nosebleed. "…YOU IDIOTS. SAY SOMETHING, TIME IS RUNNING OUT." Alice said, her voice shaking and her eyes almost watering out of fear. "…N-Nekozawa-san…" Jessica mumbled. Nekozawa, who was obviously not going to face the wrath of electricity, looked up from his Beelzenef doll to Jessica. 

Jessica took a deep breath. "…I.. HELLO THERE! Oh, no…" Jessica then quickly ran out the room, while screaming. Karylle's eyes widened in shock, who would have thought Jess likes that emo warlock? 

"…K-k…" Hikaru was heard mumbling. Kaoru exactly knew who he was trying to call. Karylle tried to look at Alice, asking for help, but Alice was just staring at the ground. "…3 minutes left." Kyouya was still smiling deviously, and everyone was still frozen on their places. Except Jessica. Nekozawa was still pondering about that, though. "…Umm…" Haruhi tried to speak. "…S-Senpai." 

Tamaki looked at her, his face now confused. "…Nice weather, right" She pointed at the window, her hands shivering. "EH? Well, yeah. Why? You wanna go on a picnic?" Tamaki replied, scratching his head in response. Is this guy oblivious to EVERYTHING? 

"... 2 minutes." Alice was now cursing herself, and thinking of a thousand ways on how to kill herself after this mess. Karylle was thinking on jumping out the window. The twins were… on a staring contest. "…Well, it's not like I have a choice…" Karylle suddenly said. Then she turned to Hikaru. "You… you bastard! I.. shit…" She cursed, and one could say that she almost sounded like Alice. But then Hikaru stared at her, obviously wanting to bang his head on the wall. 

"…MY LIFE IS RUINED! DAMMIT! I HATE YOU, KYOUYA!" Then Karylle ran out the room. Hikaru sat down and repeatedly hit his face on the table. Kyouya and the teacher were amused, like hell they are. Haruhi was now sulking and Tamaki was still a bit… oblivious. Hani was eating cake. Nekozawa and Mori… are Nekozawa and Mori. 

"K-Kaoru!" Alice spoke up, knowing that there's only 20 seconds left. Kaoru looked at her, a little hope and embarrassment mixed in his eyes. The two stared at each other for a while. 10 seconds… 

"…DAMN YOU, STUPID BASTARDIZED JERK. 'Sup?" Alice greeted, her face blushing like a tomato. Then she banged her fist on the wall and cried out a yelp. "OUCH. STUPID NERD. THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING, SICK ASS MONSTER." She then stormed out the room, leaving the boys stunned. Kyouya smiled at his little accomplishment. "Well… that's for today. Now that the girls did their best, how about you boys do something to cheer them up?" He said. 

"Fuck you."

"Kyouya, that is shit. You are shit."

"…KYOUYA. HOW COULD YOU."

"Eh? But I don't find anything wrong with it."

"…"

"… You mean to invite Jessica to the Black Magic Club?" 

_Who the crap knows what will happen next…_


	21. Chapter 21 Loving Within Shadows

The ultimate flashback, a week after Alice transferred to Ouran… 

* * *

><p>"I have always been wondering." Tapping my chin with a pen on my right hand, and my left hand clutching a small notebook filled with Mathematical equations, I stared absentmindedly up the blue sky, seen clearly from inside the room without the curtains blocking the magnificent window. Kyouya stopped whatever crap he was doing and looked at me, no emotion on his face, yet one can tell that he is waiting for me to continue. "Karylle told me… you gave her the wrong uniform when she entered this school…" <p>

I heard a chuckle come from across the room, making me glance at the direction. Kyouya was covering his mouth, preventing his mouth to make a sound. I raised an eyebrow, ready to mess with him if he dares say something stupid for an answer. Well, I've gotten pretty used to the idiots around here answering questions with stupid answers. Especially those damned brats, Hikaru and Kaoru… and worst, Tamaki. "I thought you'd never ask, Alice. You see, back then we wanted to… play with Karylle for a little while…" he mumbled, yet his voice was still heard. I stared at him in disbelief. Play with Karylle? This club is messed up as hell. "Play? What, are you children or some random aliens from Mars? Besides, I hate the uniform here. Sure, it's yellow and all, but why the effing hell is this a dress? WHO INVENTED DRESS UNIFORMS? As far as I know, only nurses have those kinds of long, old-lady-fashion-thingy uniforms." 

This time, he finally looked at me, lowering his eyeglasses. "You're really amusing, you know. Your remarks, perspective… That uniform does look good on you, I'll admit. Too bad it doesn't fit your personality. What fits you more, is what we made Karylle wear on her first day…" his voice trailed off. I desperately wanted to poke his eyes with my pen, but I decided otherwise. Bastard might have ninja assassins in every wall around here, ready to kill me at the perfect moment. I sighed, the cue for him to continue. "You see, she was wearing Haruhi's old uniform. We borrowed it, of course, it just so happened that Haruhi was blackmailed to accept our proposal." I knew it. Blackmailing fiends. "Besides, it looked surprisingly good on Karylle." 

I face-palmed. Maybe I should just continue my Math homework instead of talking to this insane psychopath hiding random killers and mafia warriors in ceilings and walls, waiting for his cue to strike down at me. Geez, I'm getting too paranoid being around this nerve-wrecking genius. "It will look good on you, too, only if you leave the ribbon untied and unbutton a few to expose a bit of your white shirt inside. The delinquent style." 

WHO IS HE CALLING A DELINQUENT? MAYBE I CAN TRANSFORM INTO A NINJA ASSASSIN, TOO, AND KILL THE LIVING HELL OUTTA THIS NERD. 

I huffed, throwing a ball of crumpled paper at him… and missing. He smiled, a bit deviously but natural at the same time. "I may be like this but I am not a delinquent! Nerd…" I flushed, thinking about how much I've been with this guy for a week now, knowing the fact that it's always the two of us here whenever the others are out. Karylle has choir practice and stuff, the twins are out doing whatever, and Mori comes late due to Kendo training. Tamaki? I have no idea what the douchebag is doing. Besides, Kaoru comes here at random times to bother me, and I don't know why. 

So I am always stuck with this guy. 

* * *

><p>Present time, end of flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Kyouya, after almost being harassed by the ones left inside the room after the dreadful exam, was left all alone in the room. He glanced at his watch, it was almost time to go home. He wondered deeply if the boys already chased the love of their lives after the ladies, err… Alice is not a lady, so… <em>girls<em> ran away after they had said what they felt. Kyouya chuckled quietly to himself, staring blankly at the wall. "Alice… you finally said it…" 

He gracefully skidded across the room, not even touching any of the chairs which were previously kicked by Alice, despite the formation being messed up due to the examinees' wild behavior previously. Then he stopped. Sighing, he took off his glasses, playing with the rim between his index finger and thumb. "I planned for you to fall in love with Kaoru from the start… because you didn't seem like the type who would fall that easily…" he murmured, wiping the lens of his spectacles with a handkerchief. He suddenly stopped wiping, as he glanced outside the windows. Smirking, he walked towards each window, closing them one by one. "And if you weren't the type to fall easily, I knew you also weren't one to learn how to love me…" 

He was a devil in her eyes. A man with great power, so intimidating and frightening. Everytime she saw him , she'd fight. Everytime they were alone, paranoia always enveloped her. Everytime he does something nice, she always sees it as a bluff. Of course, it was impossible for someone as innocent and naïve as the girl, to fall for a man as mature and reserved as Kyouya. He knew that very well, that's why despite the fact that they were always together behind the scenes, he knew he shouldn't love her. He must keep quiet, and must not be near her to enough to cause suspicions. 

"I would never fall for such a girl like you." Yes, he'd not want that. Between the silent arguments, he wouldn't. Between the constant logic fights, he wouldn't. Between the truth-revealing moments, he wouldn't. Between the peaceful times they had when they were alone in the club room, he wouldn't. And he also wouldn't send any ninja assassins to kill the girl. Because silently, he loved her. Reservedly, he did. And quietly, he was always there… 

Too bad she couldn't see it. And to think he was also the reason how Kaoru always ended up finding Alice. Too bad she thought it was Kaoru who kept looking for her. But no. It was this bespectacled man, who kept using his information network to help Kaoru be with her. He was the one who told Kaoru that her favorites were yellow roses, not because she told him when they were in the convenience store. He was the one who told Kaoru that Alice's favorite spot was the rooftop, and he even ordered the school guards not to bother them up in that rooftop. He was the one who told Kaoru that Alice was going to ask him to help for exams. He was the one who convinced Kaoru to stay with her. He taught both of them how to love. How to care for each other like no other. How to preserve what they have right now, seeing the beautiful relationship about to blossom between the two. 

Accidentally dropping his glasses, he looked down at them, not even noticing the tears forming in his eyes. He wouldn't believe that he'd cry, his pride prevented him from doing so. And yet he did, pride shattering to pieces. Still, he convinced himself that he wasn't crying, he was just tired and sleepy from all the work he put up. All of these, just because he couldn't wait to find out if his experiment would turn out successful. To know if Alice finally feels something for Kaoru. 

He knew from the start that Kaoru loves her. 

And in order to erase every bit of feeling he had inside of her, the pain from the fact that there's no way in hell the brutal lady would feel what he wants to say, because he never showed it. He never dared let anyone know. Because he knew, that everything would vanish to total chaos… and he knew that Kaoru deserved her. Despite the fact that she is definitely NOT a lady, her heart was true. And her love is unconditional. 

Who else would deserve that unconditional love other than Kaoru, who truly loves her? 

Not him, who only enjoyed watching her from the shadows, hiding every bit of emotion inside. 

And even if you ask him directly if he loved her, he'll reply with "No." 

"Back then, it was only you and me, two loners in a room, talking mostly about nonsense." He bent to pick up his glasses, only to find his tears dripping on the lens. Sighing, he tried to wipe them again, but only ended up wiping the tears off from his eyes than on his spectacles. "Now, I'm all alone."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

"But… you're happy now and that's all that matters."


	22. Chapter 22 Pride Within A Lion's Heart

Gak. Sorry my updates have been so slow. Third Year High School is harsh. Seriously.

My grades are a complete failure. T_T 

* * *

><p>"You're kidding." Tamaki stared wide-eyed at me. It almost seemed like his eyeballs were going to pop out from its sockets. He almost spilled his drink on himself, too. I could only just roll my eyes. "Yes. Didn't you even notice it? The freaking question that Kyouya asked us? You know, the last one?" I tried reasoning with him. Dear God, I didn't know how oblivious this guy was! <p>

Yep. After that traumatic psychological messed-up exam, I "kidnapped" Tamaki and dragged him all the way to the nearest cake shop in town. I need an idiot to cool my nerves with. "When Haruhi told you how nice the weather was, it was the answer to that dreadful question. Dammit, stop being so numb." I almost wanted to freaking punch the hell out of him. "So… Haruhi…" he mumbled. I smirked in return, knowing the he is FINALLY learning how to "feel". This idiot is more of an idiot than I am. If I can't read the atmosphere, he can't READ EVERYTHING. 

"Haruhi really wanted to go on a picnic?" I take back what I said. He's slow. I smacked his forehead. "Never mind. Figure it out." I stuck my tongue out, fighting the urge to rip his limbs off with a chainsaw. He pouted, which was a bit too… weird for a guy like him. "Alice, you're really mean." I laughed at his epic facial expression because it was too epic. I was about to counter back when I saw two people come in the cake shop. 

SHIT. MOTHER OF ALL GRAVITATIONAL FORCES OF THE EARTH. NO. 

"Alice, you're all pale, what's—" I didn't give Tamaki the time to finish his statement, because I started dragging him all the way… to the girl's bathroom. CRAP, I HOPE NO ONE SAW ME OR WHATSOEVER. "A-Alice! That's the girl's bathroom! I may be an idiot, but… I'm not pervert!" he started yelling. "YEAH, RIGHT! Like, I'd believe that. Pervert." 

No one was inside besides the two of us. "Why'd you suddenly do that? Alice, you must be psychologically sick now!" His reasoning is idiotic as always. "The twins came in the freaking shop! What else do you think I'd do after that horrible confession?" I hit his back hard, almost breaking his spine. He yelped in pain. Geez, are my hands THAT heavy? I seriously don't know what I'd do with this guy. Hell, I don't even know why I dragged him all the way here. "Okay… umm.." I was about to tell him how to get out of this dreadful shop, when I heard the door open. I quickly pushed Tamaki into a cubicle and locked it from the inside. He was going to yell something, but I covered his mouth, suffocating him. 

"Hey, did you see Kaoru and Hikaru come in? They're so adorable!" The girl from the outside who recently entered the restroom was squealing like a pig about to be killed in a slaughterhouse. "I know, right? And Kaoru is so hot! I seriously want to rape him!" The other girl replied. NOW THAT IS FUCKING DISGUSTING. What the hell is wrong with Ouran students nowadays? They're making me puke so bad, that pregnant moms ought to be ashamed in a puking contest! 

I wanted to seriously get out of the cubicle. NOW. Geez, that window would be perfect for escape. Hell, yeah. Let's just pretend that we're assassins about to be detected by bastardized enemies or something. "Tamaki… carry me. Shit." I struggled hard to move. Which one of us is the real fat ass here? Why is it so stuffy in this cubicle? I'm not fat! Die, shoot. 

He carried me, a little bit too slowly. Am I that heavy? Geez. I opened the window, trying not to make a sound. Then I asked him to put me down and stand on the toilet seat. He obeyed, to my surprise. Then with a strong KICK, I sent him outside the window in an instant. "Alright, Alice. You can do this. Just jump." I encouraged myself to get out of the freaking window. Fast. I stared down at the ground from the window. My hands were already slipping. "Tamaki! Catch!" I yelled, as I jumped. 

Unfortunately, I fell on his back because he didn't hear what I just said. Oh, well. Sucks for him, his back needs some massaging. We were both panting loudly out of panic and shock. Then I hit him on the head. "Let's go home." I growled. He looked confused for a moment, maybe wondering why I hit him for no reason. Well, I needed to. Plus, I was in complete panic. No, I am NOT going to the host club after classes. Not at this time. So Tamaki could just go back to school without me. 

* * *

><p>So should I go or not? Wait, I don't think I should! I'll be spending the rest of my after-school activities here in my Choir. I sighed. What do I do now? I'm going to die here. Maybe I should go home and ask our conductor if I could take a break? Noooo, that's too unreasonable! Gaa, Alice, where are you when I need you? <p>

"We got no choir practice today. You should all take a break. Thanks for all the hard work." 

REALLY? NO PRACTICE? OH, MY! I CAN GO HOME NOW! 

But seriously, should I go to the host club first? Argh, what do I do? Kyouya, why'd you torture us like that? Everything got so messed up after that exam. If only I could turn back time, I'd definitely fail that exam if only I knew it was only a big experiment I wouldn't have attended that exam or something or… 

"Karylle. Going home so soon?" 

Speaking of. Damn, please don't drag me to the host club. "Kyouya… I need a break." I hissed. He chuckled lightly. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure Hikaru loves you, too. You've been always together since that very week of exams. And now, it's almost a month. A lot happened in a short amount of time, if you never noticed." He kept calm, as always. Geez, he's only calm because he doesn't know how it feels to fall in love! Plus, I don't LOVE the guy! I just like him, that's all! 

_Love isn't measure by how long you've known a person._

Oh. 

"I don't love him. Or maybe I'm not so sure. Wait, I can't trust you with this!" I glared daggers at him. He looked unaffected. Kyouya will be Kyouya. "Besides, you embarrassed us all because you don't know what it feels to fall in love and hide every bit of feeling inside!" There. I said it. 

He looked stunned. It was a facial expression I haven't seen on him 'til now. His face almost looked like it was about to break due to excessive sadness seen in his eyes. It was the first time, maybe only once, that his face would… turn out like this. I gulped. I feel a bit guilty now, what if the man DID fall in love? And what if he had been experiencing more pain than the rest of us do? Knowing the abnormality of this man, his love would also be as abnormal as him. But that's got to be painful… 

He cleared his throat, acting like nothing happened. "Well, you are right. I don't know what it feels." He smiled once again. I was the one who got hurt with his smile, knowing I made fun of his feelings even if I don't know a single thing about this man. All I know is, there was point in time when he was extremely sad, and that was the time when Alice were involved with gangs. I don't know why he was so angry when his legendary information network couldn't find her. 

That was the first time I saw him so desperate. He wanted to save her so bad… 

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, keeping my composure, showing him that I'm still mad at him for that stupid test. Still, is there a reason why he did that? Who knows what this man is thinking. "You've got nothing to apologize for. You are free to go home. Although don't forget that you still owe us your debt." Well, even if he changed the topic, I'm not numb. I can feel that he is somehow really… heartbroken. 

I nodded before turning my back on him and running away fast until I was out of sight. 

* * *

><p>She wanted to get out of this situation, but what can she do? Here she was, trapped. "Alright, Miss Jessica. Now can you PLEASE tell us why Alice and Karylle didn't go to the host club after class today?" Kaoru smirked deviously. Jessica flinched in horror, clutching her books to her chest tightly. She regretted staying in the library until 7pm. This sucks, she thought to herself. "I don't know. Alice hurriedly left after dismissal. Karylle went straight to choir practice. I don't know anything!" she defended herself. The twins looked at each other in confusion. <p>

Hikaru started laughing. "Can't be helped. We even tried looking for Alice in that cake shop she loved after class. She wasn't there, though." He grinned. "Guess we should just go straight to their apartment." Kaoru suggested. Jessica looked really shocked, for she knew that the two girls need to be alerted. FAST. There's no way they can face the twins! Not now. NO. She had to do something. She quickly dug out her phone, trying to send them a message. What surprised her, was a text message which came from an unknown number. Curious, she opened it. 

_My dear Jessica. This is Kyouya Ootori. Would you mind asking Kaoru in a blunt way is he loves Alice? A reply to her immediate confession in that exam. Thank you._

Jessica gulped. When did she get involved with this? Why is she even involved in the first place? She didn't know what else to do now. Everyone kept on trapping her. 

"Well, let's go." Hikaru and Kaoru were about to leave when Jessica finally gathered all of her courage to tell them to stop. "Um… Kaoru!" She yelled. The twins looked back, both blinking in confusion. "Do you… love… Alice?" Jessica asked, trying to hard not to look scared. Hikaru didn't react. He just stared at his brother for a while. Jessica was looking at them both with eyes full of nervousness. It took a long moment of awkward silence before Kaoru could answer the question. It was an answer that neither Hikaru nor Jessica would have expected. 

"No. Why?" 

* * *

><p>In the shadows, a certain man was typing in his laptop who knows what. He adjusted his glasses, observing the three people in the halls of the school. Neither one could notice him, and he looked like a completely crazed stalker or ghost or ninja assassin. "Why did he have to lie when he knows the truth?" he asked himself. Sighing, he closed his laptop and quickly ran up the stairs to the Music Room a.k.a. The Host Club. "Well, who knows. Kaoru still has his pride as a man who never falls in love. He's rather help his twin than experience it himself. Stubborn man." <p>

Deep inside, he just wished that people would stop being so stubborn, such as himself, and just admit what they have to admit. Pride can hurt everyone, and it is extremely painful if you let it take over you. If only one could eat up his pride and eliminate all the wrongdoings they've been making due to excessive pride. "Sadly, pride is really powerful." 

And he knew that Tamaki and Alice were also together in that cake shop. If it wasn't because of Alice's pride as a woman who refuses to admit her real feelings, she wouldn't have escaped the twins. And for Karylle, if only it weren't for her pride as a cold tsundere type of girl who pretends she doesn't care about the world, she would have went to the host club after class. As for Kaoru, if only it weren't for his pride as a man who thinks his feelings are just crazy and that if he admits his real emotions, it would ruin his record of 'Not Falling In Love Forever'… he would have said 'yes' to Jessica's question. He's already too obvious, so why deny? Plus, Hikaru's pride kept him from visiting Karylle in choir practice… and Kyouya, himself, had his pride as the 'mysterious' guy who kept everything to himself, which was the reason why he also couldn't let anyone know his schemes and real feelings. 

Pride is terrible. It prevents everyone from showing what they really want to show.


	23. Chapter 23 Age of Melancholy

I do not own Ouran.

Only Alice and Karylle.

And their parents.

And the plot.

Sorry for the late update. Classes are about to end here. T_T

Plus, my previous chapter had A LOT of typos in it. It disturbed me greatly. It ruined the mood of the chapter. Frustrating. T_T

Sorry that the story is becoming more... melancholic. 

* * *

><p>"You... sent me money?"<p>

"Yes, dear. You're going back home. Sorry we weren't able to fetch you there in Japan, since we know it was just a mistake. Get your passport, ready, 'kay? You have all the money you need now."

"Mom... what about my studies here? Can't I at least finish the year? It's gonna be hard adjusting in a new school in a different country and start the semester all over again.."

"Karylle, we talked to the University Principal. He's willing to let you continue your semester here."

"I ... see... Bye, Mom. I'll try to fix up the files I need..."

I watched her from afar, slowly putting down her phone. I winced at the sight, knowing that somehow, it wasn't just her studies that made her want to stay here in the first place. Oh, Karylle. I have no idea how to comfort you right now. Plus, if she leaves, then I am in BIG trouble. I came here just for her, minus the fact that I found my sister, but I only came here for HER. It was my fault why she got too attached to a host club and ended up treating a group of boys and one girl as family. And now, she's in great pain...

What do I do to fix this? Everything was all because of me. And it was because I told her about that stupid 'love isn't measured blabla' thing, which is why she fell in love in the first place. If I didn't then, she would just ignore her feelings, right? Like she usually does... and now she's freaking confused. Dear me, Alice. You'll go to hell for your sins.

It was not long before another call came ringing from her phone. Annoyed, she put down the knife(she was freaking slicing carrots, for goodness sake.) and ran to her phone. "Hello? Whoever this is, I am seriously not in the mood for chit-chat and-" "KARYLLE!"

I flinched as I dropped my pencil. I was drawing something for a project, by the way. Anyways, why would Jessica call at a time like this? She knows how me and Karylle are in our depressed states right now and we really don't want to show ourselves nor talk to anyone after EVERYTHING. Plus, add up the fact that I am still bothered by Kyouya's actions. That man seriously needs someone to talk to, something's bothering the guy. I just don't know what. And for Hikaru and Kaoru who are... so... damn... annoying...

"THE ... WHAT? They're coming over? NO!" Karylle went from depressed to shocked. Holy shit, I have a BAAAAD feeling about 'they'. No, please. NOT NOW. CAN'T THOSE IDIOTS SHUT UP?

"Alice! Let's go. NOW!" Before I knew it, Karylle was pulling me out the door, locking it from the inside and now we are running for our lives because two Slendermen are chasing us for no reason at all. Dear gravity. Shoot me now, please. Or just let me get hit by a truck and die.

Finally, we were able to run far enough towards the opposite direction of the academy. Just to be safe at least. Karylle looked like she almost wanted to die. NOW. Me? Well, I'm just me. Besides, whatever secret I have, I ain't telling yet. My dear folks, whoever is reading my mind right now, I am not going to think about that problem, not just yet. It may become a huge shock for all of you, anyway.

Let's talk about Karylle first. I'm pretty sure she's more stressed than I know. 

* * *

><p>"KARYLLE. WHAT THE HELL." Alice scolded me. It's been three hours since we ran from here, we haven't even talked to each other properly since that stupid confession and the freaking host club is making us depressed. And now that we are finally talking to each other, she is SCOLDING me. The almighty rebel, SCOLDING. Ironic. "Okay, okay. It's my fault. I forgot the keys inside..." I sighed. Well, I did panic when I found out they were coming, and it's already freaking 10pm. We can't stay out here 'til dawn! Karylle, you idiot, what did you do...<p>

Alice kept quiet, sat down on the floor(our apartment room is on the third floor.) and sulked. She's been so down these days, and I know exactly why. To tell you the truth, she's been pretty calm and... too happy lately. It's like she's forcing herself to hide. Especially after she escaped the cake shop with Tamaki... boy, she got too stressed and down because of it. That damn Tamaki. I thought he loved her as family? Why'd he say that? I don't get everyone at all! Even Kyouya's acting weird! What the hell is going on? 

* * *

><p><em>A certain brown-haired girl and a tall blonde man were walking side by side, tired of all the stunts they did just to get out of the shop undetected. "Forget about him." the man suddenly blurted out. Alice looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Forget about what? You're seriously drunk. Go home." she teased, actually wishing she didn't hear what he say. But, Tamaki showed a face which he seldom showed - heartbroken. "If your current situation is hurting you so bad, then just forget about him. For sure, Kyouya would handle your debt. He'll understand if I talk to him. I don't know what made you so sad, Alice, is it because of that confession or is it because of the fact that Kaoru is a host, and you must not ever fall in love with a host? Did you ever consider that fact before you let your feelings be known, Alice?"<em>

* * *

><p>Somehow, we both knew. It wasn't meant to be like this. What would happen if all host club members fell in love? Then they would only focus on the one they love and stop flirting and entertaining other girls, right? Then the host club would disappear if they stop... just because they had already been devoted to a certain girl. They would forget their main purpose if they get involved.<p>

I understand Haruhi and Tamaki, though. Everyone thinks Haruhi is a boy, so it's all fine. They're both entertaining random girls. But what? Do we actually have to pretend to be boys just so we'd be accepted? Plus, we don't entertain, we just spend the rest of the days with the twins. That's a bit too distracting. I understand Tamaki. I really do. I just hope Alice is the same. This girl is kinda selfish, but it's just because she really doesn't want to get hurt anymore.

I, too, have prevented myself from getting in contact with Hikaru. I don't want to end up like Alice, who is now very depressed and head over heels over Kaoru. It's not like I'm bashing her or anything. I just really... don't like getting hurt like that. The hell, this is just making me more confused about Hikaru. Do I like the guy or not? My heart and brain are arguing, and this is just so stupid.

"I'm going to Kyouya's." Alice suddenly blurted out in a cold tone. She stood up and looked at me, waiting for an answer. "...Why Kyouya's? I was planning to go to Haruhi..." I told her. She smiled, then nodded. "We'll go our separate ways, then." Then she left me standing there, dumbfounded. 

* * *

><p>I stared deviously at the girl right in front of me as the three of us ate silently on the dining table. Kyouya was beside her, and he was looking at me like I was being rude. "... You can stop staring now." The black-haired girl gulped, obviously frightened. I smirked. "Scared? Without your ugly friends, you're so weak, huh? Dudette, seriously. Don't pretend we haven't met yet. You're one of the freaking Flower Four." Yep. She was one of the two black-haired girls. The one without glasses. I think their names were Shizuku, Riku, and Ami? But I don't remember finding out what this girl's name is. Plus, she kept quiet all the time when her three friends ganged up against me. It was like she didn't like being there in the first place. "I am... but, well, you see... Riku is my best friend and when she joined that group, I was forced to..." She weakly answered, unable to look at me. "So? If she's such a bad influence to you, why be with her? Open your eyes, dear." I huffed before I continued eating. Who knew one of the Flower Four was actually this nice? Dear gravity, she needs some backbone. Seriously.<p>

Kyouya cleared his throat, then he nudged the girl. "Not going to introduce yourself?" he asked her. The girl looked surprised for a moment, but then she looked at me, a bit nervous. She's actually really pretty and lady-like if you ask me. "My name's... Nonoko. Kyouya's cousin." Wow, now that is one unique name. "Now... Alice... can you come with me for a second?" Kyouya suddenly stood up and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up. He quickly dragged me upstairs to a room. Then he shut the door. The hell? He's acting like a weird psycho rapist. "What?" I asked.

He sighed, massaging his temples. He's been acting really strange lately. "I didn't expect this to happen, I thought my information network was always accurate. Especially when I found out that Hikaru liked Karylle." He whispered, hoping that no one could hear him from outside the room. I gulped. "What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, hoping I asked the right question. He hesitated, wondering if he should say something or not. Fixing his glasses, he tried to gain his composure and not look like a confused little boy. "Hikaru... likes Nonoko... not Karylle... all this time, Karylle was only his... crying shoulder."

I gawked at Kyouya. I almost yelled at him for saying that, but... hell, my ears must be tricking me. CRYING SHOULDER? KARYLLE? I don't even know if Hikaru even tells her ANYTHING! Well, maybe she doesn't reveal anything because that girl is really secretive, but... FRIENDZONED? EXCUSE ME? They almost look like a married couple! They almost look like they have a very serious relationship! They are always together, they even blush whenever we tease them, and Hikaru is TOO obvious! But... what the hell? HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN?

We both stared helplessly at each other. "Dear me... now what? WHY DID YOU EVEN TELL ME? I wish I didn't know, now I have no idea how to lie to Karylle anymore! I keep on assuring her that Hikaru OBVIOUSLY likes her, I keep on telling her to just... let her feelings flow, I always give her advice she needs... ALL FOR THAT DAMNED HIKARU. Then this? Seriously? What am I going to do now? She'll definitely notice it if I stop assuring her and stop being positive about Hikaru. She's not numb! I can't lie now! Kyouya, do something!" I started panicking. He failed to hide his disappointment. We're both in BAD shape right now, since we're the only ones who know. Everyone thinks there's some spark between Karylle and Hikaru... then, what? Are we just supposed to stand here and argue over it? Dude, I am in a BAD situation right now, and everything is becoming worse each day. Damn that stupid, stupid confession!

The only reason why Karylle confessed was because of that stupid electricity bracelet thingy right? Kyouya, this is all your fault! You must think before you act!

"It all started... with that crazy psychology test! Kyouya, FIX THIS!" I pointed accusingly at him, looking shocked as ever. He bowed down his head. "It wasn't just because I wanted to know how each of you feel... it never occurred to me to do such a thing... but, someone made me do it. That person had a good reason, so I accepted the proposal. We even asked a private teacher to make you do the test. Everything had a reason, Alice. I admit, it did serve me a good purpose, but it wasn't just for me. It was for the host club."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you didn't actually plan this from the start... who did?" He walked toward me, his eyes filled with confusion and frustration. It almost felt like he wasn't Kyouya. There's something bothering him so bad, what in the world is this guy doing? 

"It was Tamaki."

* * *

><p>"How come... how come so suddenly... what is going on with you, Hikaru?"<p>

"I don't know... it's so sudden! Why run out of... I don't know!"

"Everyone thinks you like Karylle! You've got to be kidding me! Everyone thought you will NEVER get hurt if it's Karylle... but the point is, it's NOT Karylle. You're trying to make everyone worried here!"

"Haruhi... Oh, God, what do I do? It feels like I made everyone expect."

"You didn't just make them expect. YOU MADE THEM HOPE. Hope for you to finally, FINALLY find a person who would be there for you, someone even GREATER than a girlfriend... you're wasting your time over someone you've only just met!"

"I didn't just meet her, Haruhi... I've known her since the start of the school year. I just... couldn't believe she would be next, after my heart got broken..."

"You only liked her because of her smile, right? Her eyes, pretty face, smile, PHYSICAL QUALITIES. Karylle has both physical AND mental positivity. We don't even know the attitude of the Flower Four! Why choose Nonoko over Karylle?" 

Trembling, I quietly walked away from the door, wishing I never heard their phone conversation. If only I didn't wake up in the middle of the night for no reason, I wouldn't accidentally hear this. If only I knew I'd find out something like this, I would've just went to Kyouya's, too. No, not Kyouya. Mori would do. Plus, I thought he liked Haruhi, not some random girl I don't know. Crap, okay. Keep calm, Karylle. You expected this, didn't you? You expected that no one will ever love you, EVER. It always stayed that way. You like a guy, fall in love, then suddenly just... vanish away without letting him know anything. But because of that stupid psychology test, I had to. 

Okay, fine. I'll admit. I didn't confess because of that hell-built test. I confessed because somehow, I wanted to find out if somehow, nothing will change. We'd still be best friends, right? Me and Hikaru... wait, who am I kidding? He's not my best friend! I'm just some random girl from a random country who's going to leave soon... Yes, I'm going to leave soon... there's nothing to worry about now... 

Everything will be okay. 

* * *

><p>We just sat there. Staring silently at the sky. No conversation, no staring at each other moments, we just watched the stars. It was already 1am, too. "Kyouya... sorry I was so mean and suspicious towards you from the start..." I mumbled. For the first time from the time when the clock struck midnight, he looked at me in bewilderment. Then he chuckled, it was so natural, I don't even know if this is Kyouya anymore. "It's okay. It's just your personality." he commented. I laughed, something I haven't done for a while now. If there was one person who could make me laugh right now, it was Kyouya. I don't know why, it's just him. Guess I treat him like a brother now, huh?<p>

"Despite the fact that we always fight? Seriously. It's not okay." I stubbornly argued. He tilted his head in confusion, something only animals would do. Seriously! This guy does have some... secret characteristics, after all. He's human, too, you know. "Fight? We don't fight. We never did." he wondered. This time, it was my turn to tilt my head in confusion. Now that I think about it... we never did fight, after all. Yes, I do argue A LOT with him, but... we never fought. There was never a point in time when we stopped talking, or stopped teasing each other, or stopped our constant arguments, or our normal every days. 

He's been by my side all this time. How come I never noticed? Dear me. 

"Hey... about Tamaki... you never told me why he did that." I started to get serious. He looked a bit surprised at the sudden twist of conversation. "You never asked. You just went straight outside to watch the stars and I had to follow you to make sure you don't get lost." WHAT? I WON'T GET LOST! This... this nerd has the guts to say that! Seriously! 

"But... Tamaki wanted to know how the two of you feel. You and Karylle, I mean. Because he knew it would be very dangerous if... if our hunches were correct. If you did fall in love with them. It would cause huge distractions, not just to the host club, but to their families and the customers. Tamaki sacrificed almost everything to build this club up... please understand. This is for others' happiness. We don't just entertain women. We help other people. Nekozawa? We helped him for his sister. We even helped a little boy before confess to the girl he liked. And Renge? She overcame the truth because of us. We did a lot, and our routine won't stop..." he explained briefly. Oh, now I know. Well, he could've just told us what's up the first time we got here so we could've stopped everything from happening. Plus, all of this is my fault. I shouldn't have led Karylle to that stupid Flight to Japan plane... 

There was a long moment of depressing atmosphere, before both of us could gain our composure. "You know... I actually thought that making you guys fall in love with each other was a good idea... Tamaki pleaded me to explain the rules to you before, but... I purposely didn't. It was my fault from the start. Anyways, I just really wanted you to be with Kaoru. That's all that matters." So now, he's blaming himself? Since when did this guy become so weak? He was so argumentative and strong! He can't be so weak now! He has to stay strong! Stay positive for the situation! Nothing will happen if everyone, including the great Kyouya, were to fall. 

I patted his back, feeling awkward because I have no idea how to comfort anyone. I'm a really useless friend. "Kyouya, I have a favor to ask of you..." I whispered, my voice fading due to depression. He nodded. "Can I just... stay with you for now? Look, I'm not making you a second choice or something after Kaoru, or replacing Kaoru or whatever... I just... need a pillar of hope right now. Plus, you're being all negative! Kyouya, you used to be so great! So... as long as you're depressed, I'll stay positive for you, okay? I'll fight through it all, I'll fix this for you, too! We're both blaming ourselves even if the other thinks otherwise. So, how about this... I'll be strong until you can stand up again, okay? I'll be your shelter for now! And when you rise up again... I would... I would have accomplished my purpose. You're the only hope left! Mori and Hani didn't know what was going on... Tamaki never wanted anything like this... but, you... stay strong, Kyouya..."

He stared at me, wide-eyed. Then he chuckled, taking of his glasses. Before I knew it, tears formed in his eyes and he was laughing while crying. I smiled. "I'm very weak, Alice. It would take a while for me to regain my old self. Are you sure you're willing to wait 'til I become strong again? You know it would take long..." he sighed, trying to keep calm. "You'll be strong, Kyouya. You will. Hang on to me until you finally gain back who you really are." 

That's right. I'll try to make everyone rise up back to their spirits. Even if it means I will be the one to fall in the end...


	24. Chapter 24 Decision of Love

Chapter is EXTREMELY short.

I just needed to put in the twins'conversation in. So, yeah. Bear with me. I'll post up soon, too.

Keep on waiting, okay? *o* 

* * *

><p>"Why'd you lie?" <p>

The elder twin asked all of the sudden. He waited patiently for an answer, especially when they got a bit disappointed last night when the two girls weren't at home when they visited. Hikaru actually wanted to tell Karylle about Nonoko and HOW it all started. How his feelings faded from Haruhi to Nonoko all of the sudden. And Kaoru just plainly wanted to apologize to Alice, for no reason at all. He just felt he needed to. "Lie?" the younger asked back, obviously wanting to change the subject. But the elder one was stubborn, and would never give up. "Face it. You wanted her to reciprocate your feelings. So why lie?" 

Kaoru flinched. "It's for the best. Let's not trouble her anymore. I don't think she wants to see me anymore." He replied with a tone of sadness in his voice. "But you can't even sleep EVERY night worrying. Bro, you seriously need to have a talk." Hikaru pleaded, really worried about the situation. Kaoru didn't reply as he continued to stare at his Mathematical notebook. Hikaru sighed, deciding to try again. "Is it because you're worried about Kyouya and Tamaki?" 

This time, Kaoru's face twitched. He tried so hard to hide whatever he knows right now. "I want to tell her so bad that everything would be alright later on, but... this club is our life. We worked so hard. Boss is already depressed, what else do you want me to do?" he finally snapped. Hikaru was the calm one today, and right now, Kaoru is the troubled one. It was a switch in roles for the twins. "But doesn't Boss like Haruhi, too? It's too obvious!" Hikaru argued. "Yes. But did he admit it? He did not, right? Because he kept on assuring himself that Haruhi is his daughter, and just a daughter. Life would be easier if we only treated each other as family in this club, right? So Alice is my sister. Just a sister. No more, Hikaru." Kaoru replied, his voice cracking as he held back every bit of emotion inside. Hikaru desperately wanted to help, but... he knew he couldn't. He did love Haruhi, and he did seek comfort from Karylle. There was no one there, not even Kaoru... because Kaoru had Alice. And deep inside, Hikaru knew that even if they were twins, there are some things in life that you have to let go. Separation may hurt, but the bond is unbreakable. He knew both of them would get married someday and go their separate ways... 

He sighed. "There's going to be a point in time where everything will be alright... let's just... wait..."

If fate would allow, then let righteousness find its way back...


	25. Chapter 25 As I Set You Free

This. Chapter. Is. So. Sad.

I'll kill myself over this *shot

You see, i'm in a very depressing state right now, which is why I keep on posting up sad and depressing twists. This is the problem with writers. Your mood affects what you write and how your plot twists up. T,T

* * *

><p>I quickly gathered up all my things, hoping I didn't forget anything. Then I slung my bag on my shoulder, wishing it wasn't this heavy. It took a while for me to be able to get the apartment open, but now… I seriously need my baggage. Plus, I wonder why Alice isn't coming home yet? Is she THAT depressed? Um, what if… what if something weird happened between her and Kyouya? NO! KARYLLE, STOP THINKING ABOUT WEIRD THINGS! THAT IS WRONG!<p>

Picking up a pen and paper, I scribbled down notes before Alice comes home. I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever come home. Every single time she has trouble with Kaoru, she'd run to Kyouya. Besides, she doesn't tell anyone except for me how close they are. So yeah, not even Tamaki knows the trust they put toward each other. If only you guys know their story, you'd expect she'd like Kyouya over Kaoru. Sadly, their friendship is always behind the scenes. Always hidden…

"There! Finished. I just hope Alice reads this. That girl doesn't know a thing about her surroundings when she's all gloomy." I sighed. I'm kind of worried for her health. She doesn't even eat anymore. She's too sad and affected. "Oh, Alice. I wonder if you'd be feeling better… I don't even know how to send you back to Canada…" I put the note and pen down on the table. "You came here in Japan… just because you thought I won't make it alone…"

I hurriedly went out the door. I hid the keys under the door mat, knowing Alice would find them there. Then I ran along the quiet streets, despite the fact that my bag had all the files inside. "Is the Embassy open at this hour?" I sighed, checking my watch. I hope they won't ask strange Japanese questions because my mind is too groggy and slow-processing right now to answer in "proper" Japanese.

I'm leaving so soon… so soon…

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Karylle's home already…" I dreamily said, wondering who I'm actually talking to. Nonoko looked at me like I was in outer space. We've gotten a bit closer to each other now, knowing she's the same year level as me and she's Kyouya's cousin.<p>

She started laughing. I stared at her, more dumbfounded than ever. "Just remembered something… anyways, Alice, are you Kyouya's best friend or something?" she asked. "Huh? Um, yes, I think. A female friend, at least. She doesn't usually talk to girls, huh?" I chuckled, knowing that the only person he would ever really trust is Tamaki. Nonoko nodded in agreement. "I, too, had a guy best friend. Though, we're not that close anymore…" she sighed. I just stared at her. "Kaoru was really close to me… but we had to stop whatever friendship we had because I was worried for the host club… especially for Hikaru." She continued.

I stared at her, really dumbfounded. I had no idea how to respond, I mean. Just who is this girl and why in the world is she connected in EVERYTHING? I mean, seriously. "…What? But… wait… WHAT?" I looked like I was disgusted, no, I was DISTURBED. Everything is revolving around a girl who doesn't know a thing about the situation right now. "… The twins almost fought because of me… I had to stay away…" she explained. My mouth was gaping widely at the shock. I was at a complete loss of words. "Did… did Kaoru want you to?" I asked, afraid of the answer. She shook her head. "There's no way he'd sacrifice our friendship. We only met at the host club when I went with the Flower Four. Then I met him. But, the thing is, he… he didn't do the brotherly love thing in front of me. I don't know why. It almost seemed like they treat me as a friend instead of a customer."

I felt a tinge of pain inside of me. I wanted to smile at her, but couldn't. "Excuse me for a while, okay?" I asked. Then I quickly ran inside their mansion, yelling. "KYOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Geez! Why'd it have to rain at a time like this? Just when I've finally finished fixing my papers for my flight to Australia… oh, well. I guess I have to just run. Beside, my bag is waterproof so it's all going to be fine. Take a deep breath, Karylle. GEEZ, I DON'T WANNA GET SICK! Oh, never mind. I have to finish my work! One, two, three…<p>

"STOP!"

I almost slipped when some random person shouted. Annoyed, I turned around, ready to give him a piece of my mind. "Look, pal! What's it to you if I run? I'm in a hurry here! Read the atmosphere for—" I stopped talking when I realized who it was. The bastard was smiling at me with his pearly white teeth. "… I've been looking for you! Seriously, I was going to tell you about this girl…" Hikaru told me, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. I winced. This insensitive jerk, pretending he doesn't know that I like him and stuff… even daring to tell me about his new girl or whatever crap.

I crossed my arms, trying to keep my poise. "Who is this new girl who made you move on from Haruhi, then?" I asked, still trying to keep my voice from stuttering and cracking. He was still smiling, obviously too idiotic and dumb. "…Nonoko Ootori…" he whispered, his words barely audible. I wanted to turn my back and walk away, but no, I'll face this head-on. I need to. I have to. "You see… we met her in the host club before and I used to hate her… but… I don't what the hell happened that made my hatred turn into… this." He explained in a low voice. "And Karylle, you… you were always listening to me, and well, I was wondering if you could tell me what I'm actually feeling…" He pleaded, still oblivious about what I feel. I seriously want to punch him now. But wait… it would only show how weak I am. I nodded, even against my will, knowing that I should pretend, too. Besides, I'll be leaving soon. Who cares about what he'll feel?

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Hikaru."

As long as he would eventually like her, he wouldn't have to cry when I leave…

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop myself from crying the hell out of me. Kyouya was covering his mouth in complete weakness. "So that's why…" he repeatedly said. I stood up, wiping every bit of tear sliding down my cheeks. "Yep. They fought, didn't they? Kaoru and Hikaru… at the time before me and Karylle came here, right? Because they almost became bitter towards each other, which is why they sought comfort from me and Karylle. That's right! We are just crying shoulders, after all! Kyouya, everything were lies!" I looked like I was about to have a nervous breakdown right there. Kyouya looked terribly troubled. "Yes. It was also Tamaki who begged for Nonoko to stop coming… and even though the first time you saw Hikaru and Kaoru, they were still always together, but the truth is, at that time they were already in a state where both would fall apart. They just chose not to mind their situation, because they know that Tamaki would become depressed. Their actions would affect the whole club. Hikaru hated Nonoko, but Kaoru treated her special. It was chaos for the twins. And I took responsibility because she is my cousin…" he looked terrible while he was explaining everything. "And when you girls came, I immediately thought that you could at least help them move on from everything. To make them fall in love with you, and for you to do the same… that would help, I thought. But no. Tamaki suffered trauma during that time with Nonoko. The twins got hurt, everyone got hurt. Worse, that girl is my cousin. Also Tamaki's close family friend. Everything was connected. It was hard to move on." He explained further, wishing silently that this would stop. I can tell he was also traumatized. The group almost fell apart, just because of one, clueless girl…<p>

I swallowed my saliva because my throat felt really dry. "Continue." I ordered. Kyouya looked like he was about to break to pieces, but he decided to tell me more. "When she first met the twins, she immediately figured which is which. Her reason? She told them, it was because even if it's the first time, one can clearly see who they really are. Kaoru immediately got attached to her, but Hikaru… Hikaru thought Kaoru would leave him for her. That their bond would break just because they can finally be told apart. The twins almost lost their will to preserve what they have…" His voice faded. I nodded. "I see. Tamaki almost gave them up. What did Haruhi—" "Haruhi couldn't do anything. The fact that they're fighting because of a girl, she didn't know who to blame and what the actual source is."

I smiled. "It's not so bad to be a shoulder to cry on…" Kyouya looked at me, wide-eyed and pain-stricken. "No, you don't understand… Kaoru loves you." "What makes you so sure? Your information network?" I continued smiling. It's easier this way. Kyouya shook his head, went toward me and held my shoulders. "He told me himself." He assured me. I chuckled, held his face with my two hands. "So why didn't he tell me? Chase after me when I ran? Do something to fix this? He left me alone at the time I needed him the most…" I whispered. "You're the only one I've got left, Kyouya. You have to be strong. I just wish I could love you the same way I loved him, but… just be strong, okay? Stand up for this. You're great, you really are." I hugged him. He made no effort to push me away. "I'm strong, I know that. And you are, too. I believe it… Alice, don't waste your time trying to comfort me… face Kaoru. Face everything."

I nodded, then I let go of him. I grinned like an idiot, and he laughed. "Go now. You're free to go…" He patted my back. I looked at him teary-eyed, hesitating. "You're a great friend." I said before turning the doorknob. The door creaked as it opened slowly. Kyouya was watching me from afar, still smiling calmly. I took one step outside the room, then I glanced back at him.

"I love you." He mouthed before the door closed between us.

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring down. Perfect for this moment.<p>

There was a huge distance between me and him. He was staring at me, dumbfounded, hurt, and unable to make a move. I smiled half-heartedly at him. "Why?" He asked. "My arrival here is an accident. I already served my purpose here, to be your shoulder to cry on… so please, let me go now." I begged. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. "You're letting me go… for what? Karylle, I thought you'd be there for me when Kaoru isn't, or when no one else isn't..." He mumbled. No one could tell whether we were crying or not, because it was raining…

I sobbed, still trying hard to keep my poise and calm self. "Go back to Nonoko. I'll talk to Tamaki before I leave, okay? You'll be happy, Hikaru. You will…" I nodded, closing my eyes, breathing deeply. There was silence, except for the raindrops. "… Karylle… I… I'm sorry, I… everyone expected, didn't they? I shouldn't have been so close to you, too close to cause misunderstandings, I…" I held my hand in front, motioning for him to stop. "No more, Hikaru. Please…" I sounded like I was desperately trying to plead for my life. There was another long moment of pause between us. I can't bear this anymore… I can't…

"Karylle… I'm setting you free…"


	26. Chapter 26 This Is Where I Fall

Folks! I need your opinion, ASAP!

I was thinking if this would be the last chapter for this story. NO, DON'T PANIC. Since the plot is starting to get dark and messed up(strayed too far from the point of the story, which is "coming to Japan because of an accident."), I was planning to make a "book 2" thing-like kind of story. A sequel, perhaps? You know, to continue with the "dark plot"?

But, anyways, you guys are my readers so I want to ask for your opinion! Should I just continue the story here, despite the fact that it's straying too far from the main idea("Beautiful Accidents". Yep, that plane accident IS the main idea.) or make a second story, writing about a darker side of Karylle and Alice? I'm having a terrible dilemma here. T_T

Anyways, this chapter, once again, broke my heart. I MUST BE HAPPY IN ORDER TO MAKE MY STORIES HAPPY. T_T 

* * *

><p>A long moment of shock and dead silence as we both stood in front of each other. He was unable to move, everything was unexpected for him. I tried keeping myself calm, knowing I must learn to be strong. I can do this. I'm not that weak. I can do everything by myself now, right? <p>

"Kaoru… you left me behind." I said in an emotionless voice. He nodded, his face showing serenity. "I'm not really the most suitable friend for you to hang on to… you should be with Kyouya instead…" He almost sounded like he was going to fade away with the wind. We were both standing in front of that cake shop he used to take me to. Now, I dread that place to death. It was a French cake shop, too. "Kaoru, I understand our situation. This is for the host club family bond… my feelings for you are forbidden." I smiled, hoping it didn't look pretentious due to the tears forming in my eyes. He nodded, looking all guilty and sad. "… Please understand… this isn't the end, okay? There's going to be a point in time where we'd still be together, and…" His voice trailed off, as he broke our eye contact. Covering his face, one could tell he was already starting to cry. 

My love… I am sorry… 

"I don't need you." I said, still smiling, unmindful of his sadness. "…What?" He managed to say, in the midst of his devastated state right now, eating up all of his pride, the pride that kept everyone from saying anything before it's too late. And now, it is too late to change our states. Pride is terrible. "I don't need someone to talk to. I don't need a crying shoulder. I can live on. Alone." I repeated, making my sentence clearer. I didn't want to say those words, I don't even have the strength to repeat them again. All I know is, I have to be strong and cold. In the end, I'll be the one to fall anyway. 

So for now, I have to be strong. I'll go away… I just don't want anyone to get hurt anymore… because of my actions. 

"You're lying." He argued. I remained emotionless. "I'm strong enough. Thank you, Kaoru." 

He was stunned. Then he took his hands away from his face, before facing me. "Yes… you're strong enough…" I nodded. "You've been there for me long enough… live, Kaoru. Live and survive. 'Til we meet again, okay? But for now, this is goodbye…" I mumbled softly. He didn't react, so I quickly went a step closer. Slowly, I touched his right cheek with my left hand, went up and parted his bangs. "This is where I fall…" 

And we parted ways… 

* * *

><p><em>Alice Celestina Vanille-Pfeiffer.<em>

_Not many know it… but she'll fall. This is what she wanted from the start… to finally be peaceful and rest. To be at least someone important in someone's life. To be someone's strength. To stay by someone's side forever._

_That's right. Forever. But… as she falls as Alice… her identity cannot be kept forever. For she knows that her father will soon come back for her, and her enemies that kidnapped her sister from the start weren't ordinary gangs. She'll fall as Alice… but will rise as someone stronger._

_The waging war is not over. _


	27. Chapter 27 It's Been So Long

**First of all...**

**I can't update well anymore. I just had my review classes this April and I did nothing but study. Plus, I've been having issues about personal matters. If you've readt his story starting from the part where Hikaru suddenly friendzoned Karylle and stuff, well... from that point, the chapters I've been writing are almost all about whatever's happening in my life right now.**

**And ugh. I can't update well. I'm feeling a bit heartbroken now. Sorry. Augh, if you're an author, you'll understand. Because once an author writes, he or she'll end up writing about what he or she is feeling at the moment. Sorry for the LATE update!**

**Plus, my brain hurts like heck! I just had my final exams for my classes today and I haven't got rest ever since. The lessons gave me extreme writer's block. It's terrible.**

**This might be in hiatus, I think. I may update it if I finally got over all the freaking issues(READ THE CHAPTERS AGAIN AND TRY TO PUT YOURSELF IN ALICE'S AND KARYLLE'S SHOES. IT'S TERRIBLE.) and ugh. Please don't hate me for this.**

**I'm thinking of new ideas, too. :( This story has reached one year already. Yay for me.**

* * *

><p><em>It's been two months, how are you?<em>

_Karylle, I'm very sorry. You might not even accept me again._

_But everything I did... was all for... the Host club..._

* * *

><p>Tamaki stared at me with dreadful eyes. I can tell he didn't like what was happening inside the club, now that their performances have been affecting the rate of customers. The host club wasn't the same. I shrunk in my seat. "Don't tell Kaoru I visited." I asked him. He nodded with hesitation. "I'm sorry, but the longer you stay here, the more complicated everything has become... I'm sorry... you had to leave..." He remarked, with a tone of sadness despite the fact that his eyes looked like they were going to murder. I stared into his eyes, challenging him, not saying a word. "I told him I didn't need him." I said quietly. "That's better." He answered back, obviously not pleased with me. I cleared my throat. Neither of us said another word.<p>

I stood up, bowing my head down. "Well... is that the only reason why you came here?" He asked, stopping me on my tracks. I fixed my eyes on his once again, sending him visual messages, hoping he'd understand. "... Please take care of him." I smiled, not expecting him to smile back. As expected, he didn't. This wasn't the Tamaki I used to know. This wasn't the Tamaki I met when I first came here. People change. I should, too. "Goodbye, Tamaki." 

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Alice.<em>

_It's been so long. I'm not used not having you around anymore to yell at me for breakfast. I'm not used to your absence anymore, knowing that before, you were always beaming your rays of happiness around me, even though you're not really so happy..._

I watched the clock tick by. There was nothing else to do. My parents left home, and as always, I'm left alone with my little puppy, Cosette. Don't blame me, my mom is a huge fan of Les Miserables. I don't even know how she suddenly got so worked up about the movie. I sighed, struggling to do my Math homework.

Australia is... not my kind of atmosphere.

Or maybe I just miss Japan. Ugh, I've been so busy lately, I haven't got any contact with any of the Host club members. I wonder how Alice is putting up with them... did she even come back? Or did she leave? That girl does things without thinking. How reckless. Dear me, I can't help but get worried. I mean, that girl is too naive to survive on her own! Heck, as far as I know, she can't even cross the street!

Just... who is there to guide her? 

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled, running through the crowd, unmindful of their glares and the sudden murderous atmosphere around me. I made my way, bumping into random people and not even bothering to apologize. I was about to get past the idiots blocking my way, when..<p>

You guessed. I tripped.

But someone caught me. Yay.

Wait... what the hell? Who?

"Why don't you try to apologize to all of the people you accidentally bumped into? A lady doesn't go running around recklessly." A very familiar voice caught my attention. I looked up at the face of my savior, although it took me a while to see it clearly because, erm, my glasses fell. That's right, two months have passed, I have finally took notice of my astigmatism and got red eyeglasses. Also, I cut my hair. It's as long as Echo's from Pandora Hearts. Don't blame me. I'm an anime addict... again. Yep. Betcha didn't know that, huh?

I gasped. "KYOUYA! OH SHOOTS! YOU'RE HERE, DEAR STARS!" I happily jumped up and down, despite the fact that everyone was now staring at me, dumbfounded. Kyouya looked really embarrassed, and he ended up turning away from me, fixing his glasses. I smirked. "Hey, just in case you don't know, I got glasses now. YAY! We can be twins now, huh?" I grinned, picking up my glasses and waving them in front of his face. His embarrassed expression turned into a surprised one. He chuckle lightly. "You never change. Two months, you're still not a lady."

I stuck my tongue out. Why? Are all girls supposed to be lady-like? I just don't understand why!

"By the way, Kyouya..."

"Hmm?"

"How's Kaoru?"

_I loved you far more than I ever imagined..._


	28. Chapter 28 Song For You

**Agh. I made mistake in the past chapter. The one who bumped into Kyouya was Alice, not Karylle. Sorry. I forgot to put a long bar line in the middle of the two POV'S. ,_, Don't worry. I already fixed it, so it's all fine.**

**And please don't kill me for this chapter. I love you all, okay?**

* * *

><p>He paced back and forth, unable to suppress his own feelings. He wanted to scream and cry; he wanted to tell everyone how bad of a person he was. What can he do? Everything was his fault. Everything was all because of his selfishness. He just wanted to protect his friends, right? He was just worried about everyone's safety. He just cared, right? His friends were far more important to him than—<p>

"Isn't she your friend?" His thoughts were interrupted by a calm and soothing voice. He turned around to see Kyouya, sitting comfortably on the couch while deleting some files in his laptop. Tamaki looked at him with wide eyes, unable to speak. Ever since the two girls left them due to different personal reasons, they rarely smiled. Even the young ladies who keep on designating them noticed the changes in behavior. The twins never played the 'which is which' game. Tamaki tried to be himself in front of them, but the guilt kept inside his heart tore him apart terribly. He is now usually absent-minded and deep in thought, even in front of the customers, making them all worry for their precious king. Miraculously, they remained by his side. By the host club's side. The girls weren't just fans – they were also friends.

Kyouya was still the same, partly because he is very adept in controlling his emotions unlike the others. Although he was the one, who got hurt the most; who cried the most silently, his pain unable to escape from the terrible clutches of his chest. His voice was never heard; completely voiceless. He remained calm and composed, despite everything that he had endured. As for Hani and Mori, they always come late in club activities. Hani missed the two girls so much that he became so… empty when they left. Mori would never tell anyone, but he already felt as far as to treat them like they were the little sisters he never had.

They loved them.

Only as friends, though…

* * *

><p>"Do you still love her?"<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The person who asked looked intently at the eyes of the other, challenging him. "Don't 'what the hell' me, Kaoru. I meant Alice." He sighed. Kaoru looked at him, his usual bored expression on his face. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>"It was my fault."<em>

_"Don't blame yourself, Boss. Alice left me without even say—"_

_"Kaoru, I told her to do that, okay? Why aren't you mad at me? Are you numb? Stupid? Here I thought you were more mature than your brother!"_

_"Tama-chan, calm down!"_

_"Mitsukuni, stay away from them." _

_"Tamaki, that was a very harsh thing to say."_

_"Boss, don't talk to my brother that way!"_

_"GO AWAY! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Leave me alone!"_

_"T-Tama-cha—"_

_"Hani-senpai, leave him be. He needs his space."_

_"… Why won't he tell us what's wrong?"_

* * *

><p>Karylle was staring up the skies, wondering why no matter how bright the day is in Australia, everything just seems so… dark. She sighed, closing the windows. "The sun is annoying… Alice was always…" Her voice drifted away slowly as she flipped through her files, planning to discard them. "… Brighter than the sun…" Her eyes started forming tears as she cursed her lacrimal glands for giving in to her depression once again. She picked up a large notebook, searched through it and found what she once ignored before. <em>Alice's song<em>.

She covered her mouth as she sobbed, reading the song line by line. It was everything Alice cried for. It was her last message. _"Karylle… please just… take this, will you? Take care in Australia. Goodbye."_

She regretted not being able to give the notebook to the host club. "I'm sorry…" Her sobs turned into loud wails, the lyrics kept on echoing in her head. Guilt washed through her veins…

_This is where I fall_

_Lyrics by Alice Pfeiffer._

* * *

><p>Kaoru didn't know whether he still loved her or not. It kinda felt like he doesn't anymore… she cut off all ties with him, right? She couldn't possibly still have feelings for him… right? She had a bad habit of leaving people in the 'friendzone'. Nobody knows how that girl really thinks, not even Karylle. <em>Nobody<em>.

Which also meant, she was _alone_.

* * *

><p><em>"This is where I fall, vows that shatter it all,<em>

_Can you hear my song through my hidden voiceless cries?"_

* * *

><p>That wasn't true.<p>

She wasn't alone.

Tamaki knew that. He knew how much pain she had to push into herself and yet, he chose to let her go… alone. If ever she was alone right now, it would be his fault. What kind of king was he, anyway? A king looks after his subordinates and takes good care of his kingdom. A king is a hero, so why did Tamaki let one of his important family members go? 

Didn't he want to have a family? A family that stays together, no matter what… 

_"I never had a father all my life, so… I'm actually happy that you're here beside me…"_

Tamaki fell down to his knees.

* * *

><p><p>

_"And I'll be strong; I will fight through it all…_

_In my heart, you will be here always and forevermore…"_

* * *

><p>Hani wasn't in the mood to tend to his fellow judo members. He wasn't even in the mood to coach them. He didn't even want to see Takashi nor eat cake. He just stayed in his room all day, hugging his stuffed bunny and sobbed quietly. "Cakes remind me so much of Fifi-chan…" His cry sounded soulful. His heart was filled with sadness… yet he hoped. He hoped she'd come back. She would, right?<p>

_"If ever I can't come back… don't ever cry, okay? You're strong. You will survive the mess I created. You will survive, I swear…"_

Hani had always believed in her. 

* * *

><p><p>

_"I will hope and pray for the life that you seek;_

_For the Heavens will guide your dreams toward the light…"_

* * *

><p>Mori stayed put outside Hani's bedroom door. He was a stubborn man, not even scared of a good scolding once Hani finds out he was outside the whole time. He could always hide somewhere, right? He stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering why Hani doesn't want to confide with him about what the little guy really feels. He was always seen with a smile, but Mori could tell that the boy was more hurt than he seemed. He never refused cake before… until Alice and Karylle left.<p>

He silently thought about what Karylle was doing right now. Is she crying over them? Is Alice doing the same?

Where in the world are they?

* * *

><p><p>

_"Your wishes made of pure golden desires;_

_All will reach the skies; all I plead will be for you, my love…"_

* * *

><p>What exactly did love mean to him?<p>

Hikaru asked himself over and over. He was sure he liked Nonoko… but did he love her? He was sure he liked Karylle… as a friend. No, she wasn't a rebound after Haruhi. He didn't even know what he actually felt for the latter. He pulled his hair out of frustration, unable to comprehend what his immature heart wanted to convey. "Why am I so damn immature?"

How would he know if he likes someone more than a friend?

_"Do you love her?"_

The same question a certain girl asked a long time ago… where was she when he needed her?

* * *

><p><em>"Falling apart, you will live and survive<em>

_Leave no tears and regret, now flee…"_

* * *

><p>He didn't want to get involved in matters that didn't concern him.<p>

He didn't want to… but he loved her. He couldn't possibly just leave her alone, right? He already went this far; so far that he didn't mind whether she liked a different man. He didn't even mind it when she left. "The more she stays… the more pain she experiences." He couldn't bear seeing her cry anymore. She pretended to be strong by her tough words and sharp tongue, but… he saw through her very well.

He loved her far more than he loved himself.

He didn't want to get involved in matters that didn't concern him.

But if it involved her…

_Everything. Everything for you…_

* * *

><p><em>"Remember the times when I used to make you smile?<em>

_Forget all and don't look back anymore."_

* * *

><p>"Do you remember her name?"<p>

"How could I forget?"

Tamaki stopped trying to continue a conversation with his customer when he heard two girls talking. He looked around to see the two girls talking in front of Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins flinched a little, their eyes unable to establish eye contact with anybody after hearing their two customers. "Alice, was it? She's really brash, isn't she? For a lady, that's kind of… inappropriate." This time, Kyouya shot a glare at the girl. Tamaki tried hard to ignore what was being said. Kaoru stood up, turning away from the scene. The girls stared at him in confusion. "… By the way, I heard you like her, Kaoru! How come you liked such a—" "Customers who speak silly rumors about the host club will automatically be banned from the third music room."

Everyone looked at Kyouya in shock. He would never speak like that to a customer, never. The host club was also part of his business, gaining enough money from selling their pictures and precious materials. He would never exchange profits for silly rumors! Why did he say that?

"Leave immediately… or do you want me to call the guards and tell them to drag you away?" Kyouya said in a deadly tone. His voice was bitter and filled with venom .His eyes were filled with rage, only adding up to the dumbfounded expressions of everyone else in the room. The two girls were crying, as they ran out. Tamaki almost went through a nervous breakdown. The other members were on the verge of fainting and couldn't compose themselves. Kyouya just stood there, panting heavily.

* * *

><p><p>

_"Only watching from afar; crystal tears begone_

_Painted mem'ries dissolve in time…"_

* * *

><p>Kyouya was being pulled by his collar. "Just what is wrong with you? Have you gone mad? !" Tamaki yelled, causing the twins to try pulling him away from the bespectacled brunette. "You didn't know why I did that because you were inconsiderate about Alice, weren't you?" He smirked, taking off his glasses. Hani tried to go near them, but Mori pulled him away. Out of anger, Tamaki let him go brashly, causing the twins to fall back after his sudden movement and Kyouya's glasses to fall. "…It all started with that damn girl, right, Hikaru?" At Kyouya's words, Hikaru didn't dare look him in the eye. Kaoru couldn't do anything to protect anyone. "Nonoko, huh? My damned cousin… is a clueless idiot. How come Alice and Karylle have to suffer in her place! ? How come she didn't get involved! ? How come that useless piece of trash, who joined the shittiest girl group in school, doesn't have to know anything! ?" Kyouya yelled, almost thrashing the place after he flipped tables and broke vases. "W-wait, Kyo-chan! Calm down! This isn't like you!" Hani broke away from Mori's grip and held both of Kyouya's arms.<p>

The door opened, revealing Haruhi. Seeing everyone like that, she didn't need any more explanations. "… You weren't the only one who got hurt." She silently commented, gaining everyone's attention. She slowly walked towards Kyouya, picking up his glasses on the way. "Tamaki wasn't inconsiderate. The reason why he made Nonoko leave was because he didn't want your family to earn a bad reputation just because of the mess, right?" She smiled warmly, fixing Kyouya's glasses back to his eyes. "I mean, if she stayed until now… and you'll get angry at her… it would cause a mess in your family, right?" She carefully took Hani's hands out of Kyouya's, and guided him back to Mori. 

Kyouya glanced at Tamaki, only to see the blonde crying as the twins comforted him.

* * *

><p><p>

_"My colors will soon turn into black and lose their light…_

_You'll shine even brighter than day, my love."_

* * *

><p>Haruhi came home late. Her dad went to work, so as usual, she was alone. She started cooking dinner and cleaning the house. For some reason, she wasn't feeling sleepy or tired. Sighing, she looked at the palm of her right hand. It had a huge cut, coming from the mess she made in the science laboratory after accidentally breaking an apparatus. She wasn't herself nowadays and she knew perfectly why. Hurriedly, she went outside and searched for a computer shop, hoping there's one open this late at night. Luckily, there was one not far from her place. She went inside and gained access to one of the computers, quickly opening her email account.<p>

Tears formed in her eyes when she saw a message she has been waiting for. She typed in a reply, biting her lip to prevent making sobbing noises.

[To: Karylle]

I'm sorry for your loss.

* * *

><p><p>

_"As I shout my battle cry, waging war that never ends,_

_Why did you leave me behind all alone in the rain?"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Live and survive. 'Til we meet again, okay?"_

Her famous last words. The question is, is that even possible? He knew that it wasn't. What would he do now? He wasn't even sure if he still loved her. Too much pain and tears caused his heart to become emotionless and numb. He couldn't even cry anymore. He couldn't even do anything right. Hikaru was the same, although Hikaru was still more willful than him.

Kaoru felt like a broken doll. "… I kinda miss her, Hikaru. Don't you think it's weird?"

* * *

><p><p>

_"Blue and crimson will collide; tragic melancholic hearts,_

_Silver wings for you to fly; now I choose… you are free…"_

* * *

><p>Finally. She was back.<p>

The first thing she did was run back into her former school. Her hair was longer and it was curly. She was wearing a pastel dress and her glasses were still affixed. She looked more mature and lovely. Her appearance made every man in school stop and stare as she walked elegantly along the corridors. Every girl was jealous of her gorgeous looks as they looked at her secretly.

_When the door was opened… everyone was smiling despite the tears…_

* * *

><p><p>

_"Underneath the stars; flowers blooming around,_

_That is what you want for this world to see…"_

* * *

><p>"Kari-chan! You're so beautiful!" Hani was the first to greet her and give her a hug. She laughed at their sudden bliss, Tamaki presenting her a rose. Kyouya nodded to her, same with Mori. Kaoru put and arm around her neck and Hikaru messed up her hair. She pouted in annoyance, fixing her hair with her delicate fingers. "Aw, come on, Hikaru! You're so stupid! Stop messing my hair!" She complained, making the older twin laughed. "Still as grumpy as ever, I see." Kaoru commented, taking his arm off her neck and joining Hikaru. "Ah, you are so lovely and adorable, my daughter! Hey, hey, do you want me to buy you a cute ribbon? A dress? Pink boots?" Tamaki excitedly danced around the room like the usual idiot he was. "Glad to see you looking like a lady now…" Kyouya smiled in approval.<p>

Karylle laughed at them. They never changed… did they? She looked at them once again; sorrow and bliss clashed within their hearts. Her eyes captured Hikaru's, making both their hearts skip a beat. Is this the same friendship they once had?

"You're really different now, huh?" Hikaru said awkwardly. "How's your darling Nonoko?" Karylle teased, making everyone stare at her. "… She wasn't even bothered by the issue… she's just acting like nothing happened…" Hani whispered to Mori. "That's one good point about her." The other replied.

Just then, the door opened. Karylle quickly greeted the one who entered. "Haruhi… you told them, didn't you?"

* * *

><p><p>

_"But this is where I fall, please stop crying; no more…_

_Fallen promises will be kept and last eternally."_

* * *

><p>"They had the right to know." Haruhi hugged Karylle, making the latter start crying. Tamaki looked away; all he saw these past months were tears. He was tired of them. Kyouya kept his composure, even though he, himself, is almost on the verge of thrashing once again. Hani buried his face on Mori's shoulder, whining and sobbing. Mori carried him on his back, his cold expression turning soft, crying silently and slowly. The twins haven't cried for a long time; this time they were breaking down, clutching their chests in pain as they hugged each other. They were too distant from each other the past days, it took them long to be the same again.<p>

Haruhi remained calm. "I cried enough. Do the crying for me, please?" She whispered in Karylle's ear. The depressing atmosphere lightened up when Tamaki finally gathered enough courage to look at all of them. "Do you think she would like seeing all of us cry now? She's not that type of person!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone wiped away all of their tears to look at him. "She… died alone, didn't she? It was my fault, I'm sorry."

"She didn't die alone. I was there." Everyone's attention turned to Kyouya.

* * *

><p><em>"I assure you…"<em>

* * *

><p><p>

I was there.

She looked like garbage as she rested on her hospital bed. I caressed her cheek, trying hard to comfort her. "I just wanted to meet my father before I died." She laughed. After everything, she still has the energy to laugh? What kind of creature is she? Why did I… even love such a stupid creature?

I sat on the chair next to bed, observing her every movement. She was gazing at the sky, since the bed was beside a large window. "Hey, you know what I want to see? Many, many stars! I want them to shine their rays of light on a field of snowdrops!" She exclaimed happily, her face was pale, but her beams of happiness were visibly seen on her expression. I couldn't help but smile. "Snowdrop… you mean Galanthus nivalis? I thought you liked yellow roses." She looked at me after hearing my remark, pouting. "You know when Snowdrop petals fly with the wind… they look like actual snow, especially at night. I haven't seen a scene like that, but… I really want to…" She sighed in dismay. I looked at her before standing up and excusing myself for leaving the room.

I dug out my phone from my pocket, dialing a certain number. "I would like everyone to bring me millions of snowdrops here immediately."

* * *

><p><p>

_"I love you even more than you know,_

_I am sorry for all the words I've said before…"_

* * *

><p><p>

She looked outside to see snow.

In the middle of the white field, a certain man stood in the middle of a heart-shaped field of yellow roses among the fields of snow. No, it wasn't snow. They were snowdrops, the white petals flying off wherever the wind takes them. It was midnight and the stars shone brighter than they do in any other night.

Her eyes welled up with tears, a smile forming on her pale face. She opened the window, some petals hovering toward her as she embraced the cool air of the night. "Kyouya… thank you!" She shouted, capturing the attention of some of the hospital officials and patients. Before she knew it, almost everyone was looking outside their windows in awe, every patient forgot their sicknesses. The nurses and doctors quickly went outside. Some were watching through their respective patients' windows. They were all… happy and wonderstruck.

Alice looked behind her to see her doctor and his nurse watch. "…If what your friend did could cure your Leukemia… I would have hoped for it." Her doctor commented as he reassured her. "No… even if it couldn't cure me… I would still die happy."

Their gazes met each other; one from the second floor window and the other in the middle of the flowering field. "W-why did you go as far as to do this?" Alice laughed. Kyouya chuckled lightly, his lovely smile captivating the hearts of the other women. "Because I love you."

"Even if I'll die?"

"I just want you to be happy."

* * *

><p><p>

_"The time has come to say all our goodbyes;_

_'Til we meet again, you'll be in my heart forevermore…"_

* * *

><p><p>

Kyouya sat quietly on the waiting chair outside a certain hospital room. Every nurse and doctor who saw him , bowed down their heads and apologized. "You really did love her, didn't you?" A certain doctor asked, as he patted his back reassuringly. He smiled, nodding in agreement. "I had a hard time calling the elite group of cops to arrest those gangs so they wouldn't bother her anymore. I even had to negotiate with certain people just to get in touch with her family… and father."

The doctor sighed. "You worked hard… what did her family say?" He asked the young man. Kyouya fixed his glasses and gave the doctor a considerable amount of money. "'Thank you'. That's… what they told me. This is for you. You also worked hard." The doctor was hesitant, but Kyouya insisted. Everything will be fine now, right? What's left is to find Karylle… he needed Haruhi's help for that. "By the way, boy. This one's for you." The doctor handed him a letter, before bowing down his head and turned to leave. Kyouya looked at the letter, his heart pounding hard against his chest painfully. It was fire and ice colliding within him, unable to bear hiding his emotions any longer. He gritted his teeth in frustration, clutching the letter tightly with his shaking hands.

_To the man who did everything for me without me acknowledging it for so long…_

_I'm sorry. I was late._

Kyouya started sobbing loudly, causing the passing nurses to pity him. Some went near him to give him a pat on the back as his head rested on the weak fists which clutched the note. Everyone remained silent to give him their condolences.

_Even if you… only tried to use me and Karylle for your own benefit… only because of Nonoko._

His eyes were too teary and his glasses were already wet. He took them off and threw them at the wall. He wiped off his tears out of frustration, biting his lip to prevent making sounds.

_In the end, you… still loved me…_

He crumpled the piece of paper in between his two hands. His elbows rested on his knees and he couldn't bear the painful screams he had been hiding since he met her. He lay his head down on his two hands clasped together around the letter, closing his eyes.

_But… thank you._

He tried to prevent his tears, since he knew she didn't like people crying in front of her. Her heart terribly breaks whenever she sees someone important crying. Despite the fact that everything felt horrible, he smiled.

_I loved you, too._

* * *

><p><p>

_"I forgive you now, so please… don't cry..."_

_End of song._


	29. Chapter 29 Under The Same Sky

"Kyouya, may I ask you a question?" Kyouya looked up from his laptop, only to see Karylle looking at him with eyes filled with wonder and despair. He fixed his glasses and stood up. Their eyes met, but he bowed down his head. Karylle gave him a small smile and reached her left hand up to his shoulder to give him reassurance. "How come you didn't send Alice to your own hospital?" She said in a soft voice to avoid capturing the attention of the others. After an hour of silence, everyone went back to their own selves. Seeing Karylle rose their hearts up from their eerie slumber and assured themselves that Alice has forgiven them. 

Kyouya chuckled lightly, and then he started sobbing. Karylle's eyes turned from sorrowful to calm. She patted his shoulder lightly before letting go. "… She didn't want to be found because she didn't want anyone to see her die. If she stayed in my hospital, all of you would eventually find out…" He silently said. Hani stopped eating cake when Kyouya's words caught his attention. He was the one closest, so it wasn't hard for him to hear his words. "But you saw her die." Tamaki said from behind, surprising both Kyouya and Karylle. Hani jumped down from his seat to interfere. "Don't sneak up like that so suddenly, Tama-chan. Kyo-chan might get a heart attack or something." He pouted, standing in between Kyouya and Tamaki. Karylle's hands balled up into a fist as she didn't know what to say anymore. Kyouya looked down at his feet. It was the first time he couldn't establish eye contact with Tamaki. "…I'm sorry, Kyouya." 

Tamaki said that loud enough to catch everyone's attention. The twins were now staring at them. Mori hesitated stepping into their dreadful circle, trying hard to send signals to Hani to leave them be. Kyouya's chuckles turned into a bursting laughter. Karylle stepped back, pulling Hani along with her. "You… you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kyouya flicked a finger at Tamaki's forehead, causing the latter to yelp. Tamaki looked at Kyouya, only to see him sending out his usual cool smile. "Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi tried calling out as she sat quietly in between the twins. "Don't worry about it. I can see through you perfectly, Tamaki." The bespectacled raven-haired man assured his friend. 

That's right. They were still friends. All of them. 

* * *

><p>Kyouya went home late. Finally, everything is okay. This is what Alice wanted, that's why she agreed to leave in the first place. She was trying to protect everyone… including Nonoko. <p>

As soon as Kyouya opened the door, a hand came across his cheek, slapping him. This caused his glasses to fall. He looked at the person, wide-eyed. "W-why didn't you tell me? WHY? Alice… Alice died?" His cousin could barely breathe. Her eyes were red due to tears. Just how many hours was she crying? Kyouya shot her a glare and held both her hands forcefully. She winced at the sudden pain as her eyes gave out a terrified look. "This is the reason why hosts shouldn't get too close to customers. Why did you even stay with us in the first place?" Kyouya's eyes were filled with rage. "What's going on there? Kyouya, STOP THIS AT ONCE." The head of the Ootori clan, Kyouya's father, quickly ran down the stairs. Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi, was shocked to see the mess. 

Kyouya hesitatingly dropped Nonoko's arms, causing her to fall. Fuyumi caught her in time as she worriedly looked at her brother's dreadful look. "How come… how come you were never punished…" Kyouya pushed the table next to him. The vase on top toppled over and smashed into pieces. "You are a disgrace!" Kyouya's father was about to pull him by the collar when Nonoko quickly stepped in. "Wait! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have used Karylle Velacruz and Alice Pfeiffer… right?" 

Yoshio Ootori, Kyouya and Fuyumi's father, looked at Kyouya. His eyes widened upon hearing the two names mentioned. "You… you used the heiress of one of the most prestigious musical companies? Karylle Velacruz… you do know who she is, do you?" Yoshio asked sternly. Nonoko nodded and waited for her cousin to answer. Kyouya gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I do." He reservedly replied, picking up his glasses. He was thinking about replacing them with new ones, since they have been falling a lot of times now. "Her main mansion is in Australia. Her family consists of amazing musicians and they own about 12 orchestras and a musical theatre made only for noble families. They even own their own company where they sell instruments, musical pieces, and offer teaching services for novice musicians. Her father is the conductor of all. Miss Velacruz plays the violin, right? She's also a part of the choir before she left Japan…" Nonoko elaborated, since she knew perfectly that Kyouya was in no state to speak up more words. Yoshio nodded and Fuyumi sighed in relief. "It was because the twins… were too mentally-scarred after fighting over…" Kyouya stole a glance at his cousin, his father watching his every movement carefully. Nonoko bit her lip, looking down to hide her guilt. 

Yoshio gave his son a pat on the back before motioning for him to continue to his room. Kyouya obliged, walking quickly up the stairs, avoiding the gazes of the maids who witnessed the scene. "About the girl who Kyouya looked after for two months…" Yoshio cleared his throat. "She died." Fuyumi quickly answered before her father says anything else. Nonoko wiped her tears and kept her composure in front of her uncle. "Tsk. Since when did that boy even do things that don't benefit him? He even made a mess when he introduced Nonoko to that host club of his. That son of mine is so…" "He's not useless, uncle. He knows what's important now." Nonoko defended before bowing down her head and leaving the room. 

Yoshio looked at his daughter, giggling like nothing just happened. He raised an eyebrow at her as she looked at her father gently and clasping her warms hands to his face. "Come on, dad. Aren't you proud? He fell in love before we knew it. We never thought it was possible, right? He's growing up." She gave him a hug and quickly let go. "Besides… Alice Pfeiffer, wasn't it? I heard she was directly related to the Seriya clan…" 

Yoshio massaged his temples in return. 

* * *

><p>"Why did Kyouya-senpai do so much for her? Things like that don't benefit him." Hikaru asked. A week has passed and they were all okay now, partly because everyone has forgiven each other. Nonoko visited them three days ago to apologize and everyone accepted her with open arms. "I have always believed that he was a kind person, you know." Haruhi answered. They were all eating lunch in the cafeteria and everyone was staring at the flashy group of hosts surrounding a lovely young woman – every fan girl was screaming "HAREM!" at the back of their minds. "By the way… Karylle, you never told us you were this rich!" Tamaki yelled, standing up on his seat and pointing at Karylle. "You know you'll fall if you keep on standing like that." Kyouya commented. Kaoru stopped chewing his food at the mention of Karylle's real lifestyle. They never knew that – she never bragged about it. "Alice was the same." <p>

Everyone, except Kyouya, looked at her with wide eyes. Their hearts skipped a beat and everyone couldn't move a muscle. Karylle only tilted her head, wondering what made everyone freeze. "… You didn't know?" She gaped at each and every one of them. Kyouya smiled. "Apparently, her father's surname is Seriya. It's a rare surname since only the ones left carrying the surname are high-class nobles. Her father was one of those nobles. Alice is an illegitimate child, you see… her father was forbidden by her grandfather to marry her mother because he had more duties to fulfill and had to marry a woman with a higher position. Their family majors in law and justice. It is the reason why a lot of gangs were after her and her sister, Elise Seriya. Alice's family… is very powerful. More powerful than our families, you see." Kyouya explained. "Her grandfather loves her, though, despite everything." 

Everyone looked at each other. "She was… almost just like me… illegitimate…" Tamaki mumbled. Kyouya sighed and Karylle continued eating. "I never thought she was so powerful. Law and justice, huh?" Kaoru grinned. "Yep. Our Alice is strong. We should never had underestimated her." Hikaru followed. Hani gave them a cheeky grin. "W-woah… but why didn't they pay up their debts, anyway?" Haruhi asked, making the other freeze once again. "Y-yeah… why didn't they?" Tamaki tugged at Kyouya's shirt like a lost puppy. 

Karylle laughed heartily. "Because arriving here was a mistake, remember? We didn't plan to arrive here and have such a huge debt… we never told our families about it. And we didn't bring enough money here, you know? Plus, Alice is an illegitimate child. She didn't want to take advantage of her father's family. Anyways, about the debt… I'll be paying for it now that I finally gained my allowance from my obligations in Australia…" Karylle smiled. 

Kyouya returned her smile with his own smile. "You're a good friend. Alice must be so proud to have you." Karylle looked at him with mischievous eyes. "… You loved her. Thank you, Kyouya." 

* * *

><p>I watched the stars shine brightly tonight.<p>

I remembered that her eyes shone brighter than them.

"Hey, this is Karylle. You didn't want to abuse your power… because you still loved your father, right?" I said as I gazed at the beautiful sky, reminiscing about the memories she left with me… and her last smile. I closed my eyes shut, muttering a short prayer before closing the window and whispering "Good night, Alice." 

* * *

><p>Kyouya looked up at his bedroom door as his sister went in to greet him. "It was the first time they ever saw you that hurt, you know." Fuyumi giggled sitting at the foot of his bed. Kyouya stood up to open the window. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Fuyumi tried talking to him once more, not expecting for him to reply right away. Kyouya nodded, his back turned to her as he watched the stars twinkle with all their might. "Each star has a unique color and intensity. Each star is so unique…" Fuyumi stood up and walked toward her brother, hugging him gently from behind. "She must have been very unique…" she mumbled into his ear. Kyouya smiled. It was the first time he ever appreciated the stars and flowers. Maybe how Renge described him a long time ago wasn't impossible, after all. Maybe he does know how to appreciate little sparks of happiness, after all. <p>

"Are you sad that she loved you too late and left you behind?" Fuyumi asked once more resting her head on her brother's shoulders. She was still hugging him, and Kyouya appreciated the warmth of his kind sister. "No." He answered. 

"We'll always be under the same sky."


	30. Chapter 30 What The Hell Did You Do?

**First of all, I'm sorry for making you cry.**

**Second, don't murder me for this chapter AFTER I JUST MADE YOU CRY IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.**

**Bear with me. I'm bipolar. **

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth, my mind fiddling around random thoughts. Haruhi stared at me with a knowing look. "… So we're not telling Kyouya?" She asked, her voice a bit too emotionless to even judge if that was even a question or not. I stopped my fidgeting and looked at her with a worried face. I bit my lip, quickly grabbing my phone from the small kotatsu table, in the middle of Haruhi's small apartment, and typing out someone's number. The phone rang once. <p>

Haruhi sat quietly with her legs deep under the table. It was almost winter season, huh? She waited for my response patiently; her gaze followed me as I uneasily walked from left to right to left while waiting for someone to answer the phone. The phone rang twice. "… Tamaki-senpai, is it?" Haruhi asked. I didn't respond. The phone rang thrice. She averted her gaze away from me, her eyes searching around her house for no reason. Four times. The phone rang four times without any interruptions. I almost threw it out the window. "Jessica… answer me… damn it…" I couldn't stop herself from cursing. Haruhi looked at me once again. 

A click. Someone answered the phone. "Yes, Karylle? She's with me." The person on the other line said with a rather enthusiastic voice. A smile formed on my lips, making Haruhi gape at me with wonder. 

"Really? How'd you find her?" 

* * *

><p>"Say, Kaoru…"<p>

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if she was still alive?"

"That's impossible. She did say she loved Kyouya, didn't she?"

"Yes, but…"

"I don't even know what she really felt before she died. You expect me to just accept her once I find out she's alive?"

"You love her."

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"I let her go."

"I don't get it."

"She's been with Kyouya ever since. I have no right to."

"That's no excuse."

"She's not even alive. Why are we talking about her?" 

* * *

><p>Jessica was grinning widely; it almost made everyone walking along the school corridor stare at her and walk away quietly. She was tugging someone by the arm, as the latter flailed around violently. "Jess, let me go, seriously. ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?" Said person complained, her hands shivering and her heart pounding against her chest. Jessica just smiled at her. <p>

* * *

><p>"How come you're telling me this like it's nothing?"<p>

"It's true, Tamaki."

"Nonoko, does Kyouya even know what you're doing?"

"I saw her. I even hugged her."

"Nonoko, you're creeping me out."

"It's true. I swear it is…" 

* * *

><p>Jessica was still walking along with her companion when someone was making weird sounds behind them. They both looked at each other, since they were talking about Molecular Biology for some genius reason. "Ica-chan. Turn around." This time, Jessica looked behind, her eyes wide from amazement. Her companion hesitatingly looked behind and almost ran away for dear life at the sight of two very familiar young men. "OH. HI THERE." Hani waved his hands at both of them. Mori greeted them with a smile. "We are on our way to the bookstore outside the school…" He said with an emotionless tone in his voice. "See you in the host club tomorrow then, since you'll be skipping today, yes?" Jessica asked. <p>

Jessica was just smiling calmly. Her shivering companion watched her warily. 

* * *

><p>Karylle was already smiling deviously, her eyes capturing eye contact from each and everyone inside the room. The customers, Tamaki, Renge, Hikaru, Kaoru, and even their precious Psychology Teacher was there. She watched the clock tick by; everyone sat on their seats quietly, taking their time. <p>

"Won't they be creeped out?" Haruhi whispered. Karylle looked at her and smirked. "They know what's up." The curly-haired girl answered. 

* * *

><p>"What happened in the gangs thing?" Jessica asked. Her companion shrugged. Out of annoyance, Jessica tightened her grip, causing said companion to yelp. "I'm still sick, you know." Her companion answered her voice barely audible. Jessica sighed in return, watching said companion at the corner of her eye. "I know." She could only smile. "Besides, you didn't even answer my question." <p>

* * *

><p>"Say, Kyouya."<p>

"Hmm…"

"Did you actually see Alice die?"

"No. She told me to get out."

"How'd you know she was dead?"

"The doctor said so."

"You didn't see her corpse?"

"She sent the doctor a dying wish to not let anyone see her die. She didn't even want anyone to arrange a funeral. Why?"

"What if she's still alive?"

"Don't be stupid. After I ruined her life then suddenly telling her that I love her, do you think she'd even want to be alive?"

* * *

><p><em>When the door was opened,<em>

_They hugged me._

_What the hell? I wasn't even dead._

_Stupid doctor. What the hell did he tell Kyouya?_


	31. Chapter 31 I'll Hope and I'll Pray

_"Tell me… why'd you choose to work in this hospital rather than stay in our hospital?"_

_"Mr. Ootori… I…"_

_"And because of that, my son referred you to an important heiress to a family of lawyers, judges, and other people in-charge of law and justice in another country. That girl is too important to neglect."_

_"I know that…"_

_"Her sickness?"_

_"Acute Leukemia." _

_"Do whatever you can."_

_"Yes, sir…"_

_"No matter what, you are still a doctor in my hospital, even if Kyouya brought you here to treat that girl. Tell him… she's going to die."_

_"…But, sir…"_

_"Can you bear seeing your youngest son cry every night and skip dinner just to watch the stars? Well, I can't. We may not get along as well as I do with his brothers, but he is still my son."_

* * *

><p>"Kyouya told me you were dead." Karylle cupped her chin, thinking. I watched her glance at everyone in the room, studying their reactions. Hani and Mori were not around, though. "I asked Kyouya to get out the room since I was going to change clothes… you know, preparation to leave the hospital? The doctor told me not to say anything to him about being discharged from the hospital… well; I have no idea what made him think I was dead." I explained, not knowing what they have been doing all this time. Tamaki went near me, held my shoulders and sighed. "What was the doctor's name?" He asked. "Kyouya mentioned it was… Akito Shizuo." Karylle interrupted, her eyes becoming darker every second. Something tells me she didn't like the doctor. He was very nice, though.<p>

Tamaki's expression said otherwise. His eyes widened and his hand went up to his face. "That doctor works at Kyouya's hospital. That doctor was the same doctor who was left in-charge of Kyouya's mother." He let go of my shoulders and went to sit on the brand-new couch. What happened to that couch I destroyed? Oh, I bet they already threw it away. It wasn't appealing to the customers, but I recalled Tamaki telling the story about a girl who threw knives at the couch when a frog went to jump on it. The girls found it amusing, so they decided to keep the couch there. Talk about debts. "Mother? Did something happen to his mother?" Haruhi curiously asked. The twins looked at each other. "Oh, we haven't told them that story yet, Boss." Hikaru remarked. Kaoru looked away, biting his lip to avoid saying anything. "She was a very good friend of mine." Everyone turned to look at the Psychology teacher who finally said something. It was a good thing the customers left already.

I seriously think this is going to be sad.

* * *

><p>Kyouya just sat there, drinking a cup of tea while trying not to catch his father's eyes. Yoshio looked at his son intently, observing his every movement. "You know I have to thank that girl. You have been showing quite a lot of expressions since the day you met her." He tried to talk with his son, but Kyouya just kept silent. He carefully set his cup down and rested his elbow on the table with his chin on his hand. He started playing with a spoon. Yoshio watched him, trying to find some words to say. "It has been a long time since we spoke about feelings… son."<p>

This time, Kyouya turned to look at his father, eyes widened and mouth agape. A gentle smile formed upon Yoshio's face – a very rare sight for Kyouya. It has been a long time since he saw his father smile at him like he was still just a little boy. A big lump started to form inside Kyouya's throat, as he fought the urge to break down into tears. "I wouldn't be surprised why you are so close to your sister." Yoshio stood up and walked towards him. Kyouya suddenly became nervous; he started shaking and he accidentally dropped the spoon. "… I told you before… please don't hate me… but you did, son." Yoshio stopped on his tracks when he was finally just right beside the chair Kyouya was sitting on. He placed a handkerchief on Kyouya's head. The son did not make any motion to take it off. "I'm sorry you had to pretend she was your real mother. But I had no choice. It was for our business, son." With that said, Yoshio silently walked away.

Kyouya just sat there, tears in his eyes. "I don't hate you. You shouldn't have replaced her…"

* * *

><p>Alice and Karylle were staring at each other. Haruhi looked so sad. The twins decided to keep quiet as they let the Psychology teacher tell the story. Tamaki would butt in at times, but the story was all the same. "The woman Kyouya calls mother 'til now is not his real mother, huh…" Alice commented. The teacher nodded with a sad smile on her face. "Kyouya's real mother was a very good friend of mine. She was a loving woman, but she had her fun points, too. To tell you the truth, you reminded me of her, Alice." The teacher looked at Alice. Karylle suddenly started laughing, making everyone else stare at her. "I'm sorry; I just really can't imagine Alice being a mother of such an evil lord." She blurted out, making all of them laugh at her words. When everyone calmed down, Tamaki cleared his throat. "Well, I only heard this story from my father, too." It was then when everyone listened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Dress up, Kyouya. We're going to leave soon." A little girl shouted before quickly running out the room. A young boy at the age of three to four years old was struggling to button his shirt. It was then when a man went in the room with a gentle look on his face. "Oh, Kyouya. Let me help you with that." He went near the little boy, buttoning up his shirt and fixing his hair. The little boy gave out a small giggle, warming up his father's heart. "Daddy, we're going to visit mommy, right? We have to bring snowdrops, right? Snowdrops are very pretty, Daddy. Mommy loves them, right?" The little boy held out a bouquet in to his father, a sweet smile on the boy's face. <em>

_The man could only smile, patting his son's head gently before taking his hand as they walked hand in hand down the stairs. "By the time I was your age, I'd give anything. When I was about 17, to fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother the girl of my dreams; the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen…"_

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at each other, their chests throbbing painfully. They tried to prevent tears from coming out their eyes as they listened to the teacher's story. Even Tamaki decided to keep quiet and ended up sulking in a corner. "She was very lovely. Very, very beautiful…" The teacher explained, as she gazed at the window. It was raining.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey." A young girl called out. She was trying hard to shield herself from the rain, since the place she was standing on couldn't give her much shelter. Her hands were covering her head and she was staring at a taller young man just inches beside her. He had an umbrella with him, which only caught the attention of the young girl. "If you have an umbrella, why are you still here?" The girl asked him. He only stared at her in shock, unable to find words to say. He didn't even know who she was or why she was talking to him. <em>

_The young girl smirked. "Can I tell you a wonderful thing?" She asked, making the young man more nervous. "You see, I can't help but notice you staring at me." After the words were said, the young gentleman ended up getting dizzy. He blushed; his hand quickly acting on reflex to cover his face in embarrassment. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe… I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." _

_And he stood there, frozen. A long moment of awkward silence filled between with only the raindrops making noise. Suddenly, a small giggle broke the tension. "I'm just kidding, you know. Don't just stand there like that. I seriously think you're thinking on how to ask me to join you under that umbrella, right?" She smirked once again. The young man stared at her; her sparkling hazel eyes filled with enthusiasm. He nodded carefully, and that brought about a smile on the young girl's face. "… Yoshio… Ootori Yoshio…" He mumbled. _

_He may never admit it, but she was right. He might have fallen in love._

* * *

><p>The clock ticked by. The story continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He held both his son's shoulders and hugged him tightly while they were inside the car. His two older sons were just staring out the window, while the only girl in the group of siblings was busy arranging flowers in a bouquet. <em>

_When he finally let go, his little boy looked at him with the same familiar enthusiasm-filled eyes he recalled seeing before. "Now son… I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things…"_

* * *

><p>Terrible things do happen. Everyone should know that. It's painful and heartbreaking, but they do happen. "My dear students, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things…" The teacher said as they moved on with the story…<p>

* * *

><p><em>They were all happy and free. Finally, the day of their graduation came. Everyone rejoiced and drank the night away. Expensive wine filled the tables and French cuisine was served in a huge buffet table. Everyone was inside, as the party went on.<em>

_Everyone, but two people. _

_She was laughing. She was seriously laughing… at the stars. He could only laugh with her awkwardly. She was a very weird girl. "They're pretty, aren't they?" She suddenly asked, rendering Yoshio to only face-palm. "If they're pretty, just admire them. Don't laugh at them. It's weird." He finally said it. With that, she hit the back of his head. HARD. "Oh, come on, Yoshi. Don't tell me what to do. It's not wrong to laugh." She scolded. Yoshio raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't call me 'Yoshi'. It kinda sounds like I'm that dinosaur in the Mario games. It's weirder."_

_The young woman pouted in annoyance. She pinched his cheek until he yelped in pain and she quickly took off his glasses. "Geez, you look better without glasses, Yoshi. You look like a nerd with these." She then began to laugh again. Yoshio just stared at her. He bit his lip in frustration. "Can I tell you… a wonderful thing?" He said it. He said loud enough for her to stop laughing instantly. She looked at him, her face dead-serious. It only made Yoshio more scared. "I made you a present with paper and string…" He handed over a small box; his hands were shaking. The young woman didn't mind, though. She examined the box carefully, pulling the ribbons that bound it. "Open with care now… I'm asking you, please…" Yoshio couldn't find the confidence to say the words, but he knew he had to._

_When the box was opened…_

_"You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p>Now everyone's eyes were filled with tears. Some were sobbing loudly – specifically Tamaki and Karylle. Alice was still biting her lip to prevent bursting. The twins were leaning on each other while tears started to form in their amber eyes.<p>

It was then when Hani and Mori entered the room. Seeing the heartbreaking sight, they already knew what's up. The teacher nodded for them to sit down.

* * *

><p><em>They reached their destination. The three older children ran outside the car as fast as possible. The youngest son stayed with their father. They were still holding hands. He looked at his father, who only gave him a sorrowful smile. Instead of smiling back, the son started crying. He hugged his father tightly; sobbing into his perfumed suit. The father gently hugged him back.<em>

_"Now son… I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things…"_

_Flashbacks appeared before the father. He took off his glasses to avoid them getting wet. Then he rested his closed eyes on his son's soft hair which smelled like milk and honey. "Mommy loves you." His son mumbled into his ear. _

_The father gently let go. He patted his son's head and wiped away all of his tears. "You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently…"_


	32. Chapter 32 If You Had Loved Her

**ALRIGHTYYYY. Another chapter. Ugh, I suck so bad at writing 'happy moments' now. I've gotten used to tragedy and twists and sad things. It's too depressing.**

**But... I really think Yoshio's story is so... /cries/**

**Actually, I know this song called "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade and I got so moved by the lyrics that I made it into Yoshio's story. Augh, Kyouya's mother. I'mma cry now. I can perfectly imagine a lovely moment where Yoshio and Mrs. Ootori were holding hands while walking along a field of flowers and /cries again/**

**Anyways. Enjoy. For some reason, I had the urge to add a new character. Should I add Lia or not? Lia Chavier Xelestine is a friend's OC. I just don't know how she would twist the story up. I mean, there's already the freaking doctor, Akito Shizuo. It's gonna be hard controlling a lot of OC's. I can't even control Jessica anymore. ,_,**

* * *

><p>"Why<em> did you… choose to study medicine over anything else?"<em>

_"I could have saved her."_

* * *

><p>Everyone just sat there in silence. The clock ticked by. Rain was the only noise they could hear. Haruhi was watching every now and then, wishing hard that there would be no thunder today. Alice stood up, and gazed at the rain. "It was raining when they met, right?" She asked. Everyone acted as if she didn't say anything. They were either staring at the floor, the ceiling, or at the door, avoiding eye contact with one another. "As much as I would like to see Kyouya, I don't want him to know that I came back."<p>

Her words caught everyone's attention this time. "Don't you think he wants to see you? The doctor even gave him a short letter from you on the day that you 'died'. Just who in the world wrote that letter?" Hikaru was the first to ask. Alice looked at him, still uneasy about everyone's attention. They're just acting like nothing happened months ago. They're acting like everything was just pretty normal and that gatherings like this happen often. Alice was not used to being with people anymore. She hid herself away for months, after all. "I did. Fact is, I wasn't planning to give it to him. The doctor must have planned something. It was in my journal… and when I woke up one day, the page was gone." She explained briefly. Karylle massaged her temples. "I think I know where this is going…"

* * *

><p><em>"Can I tell you a terrible thing?" No…<em>

_"It seems that I'm sick, and I've only got weeks…" Don't—_

_"Please don't be sad now, I really believe…" Wh—_

_"You were the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." I love you._

* * *

><p>Someone was banging on the door. Shizuo did not make any motion to open it. He knew exactly why. "Why did you tell me she was dead?" Someone was asking questions and yelling outside. Shizuo still did not make a move to answer. "How come you know everything that's going on? What's wrong with you?" He still did not answer. "… Is it because you wanted to protect me? I'm not a little boy anymore… I can get hurt now, can't I?" Shizuo took one step forward, sighing in return. "You are my friend, Kyouya. I tried telling you, but you didn't listen. If you didn't want her to die in the first place, you would listen to any means just to make her live. But you just accepted everything without question. If you wanted her to stay with you, you could have just listened…"<p>

The banging on the door stopped. It was followed by sobbing sounds.

* * *

><p><em>"So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose…" The father held his son's hand tightly, not showing signs of letting go. They stood in front of a grave. It was a beautiful grave with lots of snowdrops around and the carving of the name was just like it was just new. Anyone could tell that the grave was taken care of diligently. The stone looked more like silver than stone itself. "If you're given the choice, then I'm begging you, choose to walk away…" The son cried softly while listening to his father's words. He let go of his father's hand, hugging him tightly as the older man kneeled down to put another snowdrop on the grave. "Walk away… don't let her get you…" A tear fell down the man's cheek. He caressed his son's hair carefully. "I can't bear to see the same happen to you…"<em>

* * *

><p>"You should go to bed now, father." Fuyumi was more than worried over the situation of the family right now. It almost felt like her mother die—<p>

No. She shouldn't be thinking about that very moment. It was only a month after Kyouya's birth, too. She wondered what could have happened if he was able to grow up in their mother's arms. Yoshio patted her head gently. "No. It should be you who has to rest. Good night, Fuyumi." He almost seemed like he was giving her orders than showing concern. The woman just sighed, knowing that nobody here dares defy their father. She took a step back and bowed before going up the stairs to her bedroom.

At the same moment, Kyouya arrived in the living room. Yoshio glanced at him, their gazes coming in contact. "You should rest…" Kyouya tried hard to be subtle about caring. He was in the perfect mood to care, but he just didn't know how to show it. Yoshio said nothing. He slowly walked toward Kyouya, stopped in front of him and tapped his shoulder lightly. Yoshio then proceeded to the stairs, only stopping halfway just to say "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life… can do terrible things."

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Alice. It was rare to see them together. Well, it was raining and it was Hikaru who volunteered to take Alice home. The others stayed in the host club room a little longer. "Alright, spill the beans. Why'd you suddenly volunteer?" Alice asked when they were already walking through the rain with only an umbrella providing them with shelter. Hikaru cleared his throat, annoying Alice a bit. "You're still a bit bitter towards Boss Tamaki, aren't you?" He asked, surprising Alice a bit. It took a while for her to answer. "He looked happy when I came back." She said. Hikaru face-palmed. He looked at her like she was a crazy person. "You really have a bad habit of not answering questions, you know? Your reply doesn't even answer anything." He complained like a little kid. Alice tried to keep a short distance between them. She really wasn't used to anyone's company anymore.<p>

All she had back then was Kyouya. She wasn't used to anyone else now.

"Just bear with him, okay? If you want to stay, I don't think liking Kyouya back is a good thing. It's the same reason Kaoru did not return your confession… because of the 'family complex' of the club, that is." Hikaru reasoned out. "Since when did you become so mature?" The young girl asked, looking at the taller guy suspiciously. She then wondered how he felt about Karylle. He never said anything. Even Kaoru honestly mentioned before that he had no idea how Hikaru felt. Was it Nonoko? Or Karylle? Everyone was confused. "Since the day I met Nonoko." Alright. Question answered. It's still Nonoko, after all.

Alice tried to keep calm. She wanted to yell at him, but it's too rude. For some reason, she finally learned how to keep her composure. "Karylle's just your best friend, huh. Very well." She smirked, causing Hikaru to get nervous. This time, it was his turn to feel uneasy around Alice. It almost felt like she had a devious plan in mind. "Just… just be dignified from now on, okay? A lot of new customers have been coming, too…" Hikaru decided to change the subject before the girl says something very frightening. Did she hate Tamaki that much the past months?

* * *

><p>Jessica held her phone to her right ear, biting her lip in anxiety. She was alone in a convenience store and it was already late at night. Seriously, if only her Science laboratory group mates were just a little more responsible, she wouldn't be here buying shitty materials for that shitty experiment they would be having tomorrow. She was good at controlling her anger, thankfully. Damn useless people.<p>

A click was heard on the other line. Someone finally answered the phone. "Hey, Kaoru. Did you really mean what you said? You'll really talk to Kyouya about it?"


	33. Chapter 33 The Midnight Queen

"How'd it go?" A young woman's voice was heard from inside a small storage room. Nobody knows how she found that storage room in a freaking majestically large school and why she chose that for a "meeting" with certain people. "… I tried." A young man with orange hair shook his head in disappointment. Meanwhile, another bo—_girl_ just stood there, her right eye twitching. Why was she dragged in this again?

The three people stared at each other, waiting for another plan. "I don't think you should force him to show himself in the host club after all he's been through. Give him some time." Haruhi sighed, wondering why they were even in a freaking storage room, talking about other people's love life, for goodness' sake. "Don't you think he's had enough time already?" Jessica insisted, earning her a glare from Kaoru. "There's no such thing as 'enough time' in his world right now. He's completely shut himself from everyone else. It was just like before he met Boss…" Kaoru looked down, looking all depressed. "Anyways… why are you helping Kyouya?" Jessica quickly asked.

Kaoru and Haruhi looked at her in confusion, their eyesight blurring a little due to the darkness of the storage room. "I mean… you _do_ love Alice, right?"

* * *

><p>They were really staring at each other for no reason at all. It wasn't anyone's fault that the others left the two of them alone in the host club room. After a while, the young girl set her piano sheets down and decided to glare at the person in front of her. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked, her eyebrows curving in annoyance. "… Who was that girl who stayed with you while you were alone?" Tamaki asked, his face showing complete interest. This only annoyed Alice more. "What's it to you? She's just an old friend of mine. She's from France. What do you want from that piece of information?" She hissed, her voice depicting bitter anger. Tamaki, being the usual idiot he was, never noticed it. He just grinned at her like a complete moron. "Her name's Lia Chavier Xelestine, right? That's a name for a lovely princess, did you know? Oh, I'm so excited to meet her! She must be really pretty and dignified and very, very ladylike!" He was dancing around a room, looking like a total douchebag in Alice's eyes. The young girl was frowning at him. "Those idiots left me in the room alone with this airhead on purpose…" She cursed Karylle, Hikaru, Hani, and Mori, a thousand times in her head. "Wait… WHO SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MEET HER? LIKE HELL I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN!" Alice yelled, throwing a book at Tamaki's face.<p>

What do you know? It did hit him. Perfect shot. He clutched his face in pain, his nose red and his eyes welled up with tears. "B-but, she called me yesterday, asking if I was the president of the host club and the chairman's son and demanded me to give her a permit so she would be able to visit today! If I didn't give her a permit, she would post up in the internet about my family's involvement in the mafia two years ago and stolen pictures of me while I'm sleeping! That's too embarrassing! I mean, we lost the mafia war, too!" He ranted. Alice's mouth hung agape, unable to absorb the details. "… That girl is going to die. Shit, she's a stalker. Be careful, Tamaki." She managed to say.

Tamaki heard a knock on the door. He stood up to open it, but as he walked, he decided to ask Alice a question. "Isn't she the daughter of a wealthy family who owns a hospital in France? Didn't they also own an organizational company dealing with the population and census of France? I heard they were also specialized in composing music…" He said as he opened the door.

To Alice's dread, there stood a girl with long curly waist-length platinum silver hair, with a big smile on her face. "… Holy… what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Karylle, Hikaru, Hani, and Mori were all laughing at acting like children while going upstairs. Except Mori. It took them an astounding 30 minutes to reach the host club room, instead of the usual 10 minutes. So much for acting like children. "… What's Tamaki doing, standing there? Wasn't he inside with Alice?" Karylle suddenly asked, noticing that Tamaki was outside the room. "Yo, Boss! What happened? Alice chased you out?" Hikaru was laughing. Tamaki just looked at them and held out his index finger in front of his lips. "Shh…" He quickly ran, covering Hikaru's mouth. "Hey, hey, Tama-chan! What happened?" Hani pulled Tamaki away from Hikaru, causing Hikaru to fall on the floor. Karylle and Mori just stared at them, walking a step away each disastrous moment.<p>

Tamaki just looked at the door dreamily. Not once did he even answer their questions, but they all knew that this isn't the time to enter the room.

* * *

><p>Alice was just staring at the strange-looking girl in front of her. "Whenever I see your hair, it just reminds me of an old lady's hair." She insulted jokingly. The visitor tilted her head, a sweet smile on her face. It was sweet, but Alice knew how venomous that smile was. After all, this was the same person who took her in when she left Karylle's apartment. This was the same person who stayed behind with her even in the depths of despair. This was the same person who knew almost everything about her. This was <em>the <em>Lia Chavier Xelestine. Silver hair, heterochromatic eyes; the inner irises were streaks of gray blending in with the outer midnight blue. She was a very strange human being. It almost felt like she had the whole night sky in her eyes and all the light in the world on her long hair. A mixture of day and night.

Not only was her appearance strange for a human, even her personality cannot be counted as "normal". Her smile was the same. Sweet, but poisonous. Even worse than Alice's dark aura. "Tell me… why do you call yourself 'Alice'?" She asked, causing Alice to get butterflies in her stomach. Her throat felt dry and she couldn't speak. The strange young girl only widened her hypnotizing eyes creepily. Her smile turned into a Cheshire grin. She slowly stood up from the couch, walking toward Alice, making the other girl more fearful. "Why… are you 'Alice'? What makes you 'Alice'?" She then started laughing uncontrollably.

Alice was just staring at her. Disgust, fear, humiliation, and confusion mixed inside Alice's golden brown irises. The hue of her sunlight eyes clashed with Lia's midnight ones. Lia's face quickly changed from disturbing to perfectly normal. She then put on her lavender eyeglasses. At least Alice won't be too scared of the other girl's eyes anymore. "… While it is true that you still exist and you never died…" Lia said, as she danced around the room like it was a palace. "The question is… are you really living? If you are, then as who? Are you still 'Alice'?" She picked up a small pen Tamaki left on the coffee table. She examined it carefully, her fingers curling around it like it was a knife.

Tamaki was wrong. Alice knew that. Lia wasn't dignified or ladylike. She was… _something else_. "Alice… do you remember this journal?" Lia took out a thick black journal from her bag, dropping it on the table. Alice nodded, still not saying a word. "Good. Because the 'Lia' who wrote this… is long dead." Lia, started stabbing the journal with the pen, horrifying Alice once again. Lia wasn't strong enough to destroy a leather-bound 1000-paged journal. So how come the journal was now broken into a piece of garbage?

Alice's eyes widened at the sight. She slowly moved away. "… I know you've been into a lot of pain, but I experienced worse than you. What… what happened to you? You've become… so… strange…" Alice finally managed to say. This interested Lia. "You finally spoke! Oh, I love you, Alice!" The strange woman hugged Alice. The other did not make any effort to hug back.

When Lia finally pulled away, her Cheshire grin was back on her face. "Pain? It changes people, you know. Which is why I asked, are you still 'Alice'?"

* * *

><p>"What?" Everyone reacted upon Karylle and Jessica's remark. The two girls looked at each other, wondering what else these idiots have to know. "Yes. Lia has been our friend for years." Karylle mentioned. "She was the daughter of my family's business partner and we are very close." Jessica followed after. Kaoru held out both of his hands to try to tell them that he couldn't tell whether this was a joke or not. "That's not the point. It's just… you mentioned that <em>the<em> Lia Xelestine is Yoshio Shizuo's younger sister. How come their surnames…" He looked up at the ceiling, trying to think. "Shizuo was banished by his own father, you see. I don't know why. That's his problem, not mine." Karylle coldly said, not caring about the amount of information they were giving out about the Xelestine family. "The Xelestine family is widely known in most developed countries. Not only are they in-charge of the census and records of France. They also held records of growth and economic rates of Germany, China, and Italy. The said countries' governments trusts the Xelestine clan too much. Italian music became widely known because of their amazing composing skills. Their hospital in France is very well-known in the country itself. They are very powerful. Even more powerful than Alice's family." Tamaki explained. "Kyouya told me about them before."

Jessica clasped her hands. "Woah, right? It's like a mixture of Alice's justice and law, Karylle's music, and Kyouya's medicine." Karylle rolled her eyes. "If there's one thing you all should know about her, it's that she has a split personality disorder."


	34. Chapter 34 Possibility

"Say… about that Lia person…" Alice looked up to see who just entered the room. It was already 8 in the evening and she wondered who was still in school at this hour. "Oh, it's you." She replied in her emotionless tone. The two people stood in silence in the dark, since Alice already turned the lights off in the classroom. The host club's room was already locked, so she had to stay in her own classroom to finish her projects. "What about Lia?" She asked, making no effort to look straight into the person's bright eyes that shone even in the darkness. She carefully packed up her things, getting ready to leave as soon as possible. Her guest watched her every movement. "Her actions are…"

Alice laughed at the cut-off statement. "I know. She scares me." She smiled, not even realizing what she had just said. "She's a good person." She followed after. The person's eyes widened at the two statements. "Your two sentences contradict each other." Alice, once again, laughed. She took her bag and walked away. "I know, Kaoru." She said before finally leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Go home." Shizuo glared hard at his unexpected visitor. The visitor's smile turned into a pout, as she glared back. She caressed Kyouya's hair gently, as the man lay down the hospital bed; sleeping peacefully. "I came here to see you and you're telling me to go back to France? You're cold as ever." The silver-haired young woman's eyes narrowed dangerously. Shizuo felt his throat go dry. He held his own neck in pain. "Cold people shouldn't become doctors." The young lady commented, taking a pair of scissors from the desk and snipping her own hair. Very long ivory strands fell on the hospital bed, landing on Kyouya's body. Shizuo looked at her, disgusted. "May I speak with the <em>other<em> Lia, please? She'd freak out once she sees her hair cut short." He cleared his throat, not showing any signs of fear. Lia just looked at him with a grin on her face and widened eyes. "Oh, no. My name is Dia. Lia is sleeping soundly within my heart right now. We don't want to disturb her, right?" She slowly walked to her brother, scissors held out. Shizuo didn't even move from his place. He silently thought that his sister's mental problem hasn't been tended for so long. She even went as far as to give her other personality a name. Dia? Who the hell is Dia? Shizuo could never understand.

Lia – _Dia_ – looked at him with her hypnotizing blue eyes. "Oh, yes. You might be thinking that you could not understand me. You never did. All of you. Even father, mother, big sister… _everyone._" She hugged her brother softly. Very slowly, the hug tightened, causing Shizuo to gasp for air. How did Lia become so strong? This woman is a monster. She—_This_ is not Lia. _This _is a monster. "All of you looked down on my own abilities. Do you hear me, brother dear? All of you… _must die_."

Shizuo started sweating. What is she saying? Those words were too terrible for someone only her age. She's too young and definitely not normal. He pushed her away, causing her to fall on the floor. His eyes turned from sky blue to cyan. His teeth were gritted and his hands were balled into a fist. Lia was rolling on the floor, laughing like a maniac. Her hair looked like a total mess, now that it only reached up to her mid-back now. Previously, it was waist-length. "You wasted your own talent, Lia. You were skilled in arts. If you only followed our orders and chose to master the arts, then our family would have another degree of maste—" "That's all you care about. Our family's degree in society. We mastered music, medicine, statistics, and law. We needed art to raise ourselves once again. That was the only goal. You never considered what we all would become. I am not a monster, brother. You are. All of you. I am simply a bastard." She interrupted. Shizuo swallowed his saliva, which was barely even there. His eyes trailed from his crazy sister to Kyouya. His eyes, once again, changed color. It was now close to purple. Lia always admired how his brother's eyes were so lovely. "… Don't tell me… did you… did you drug Kyouya?" Shizuo was now shivering. Lia stood up and gave him a sweet smile, which was enough to answer him. Shizuo quickly ran to Kyouya and checked his pulse. "Just sleeping pills, brother. I can never bring myself to kill him. Since he is a bastard like me, after all." Lia laughed hysterically. Shizuo watched her leave the room. She truly was a monster, he thought. He quickly grabbed medicine from his table and poured it all over the handkerchief. He slowly followed Lia to the hallway until he put her in a headlock and covered her mouth with a handkerchief.

Lia was finally put to sleep.

* * *

><p>Karylle and Jessica looked behind them for the tenth time. "Someone is really following us." Jessica sighed. Karylle kept her eyes focused. "That idiot can't hide his presence." She face-palmed. They looked at each other for a while, wondering what to do next. "Kaoru, you can come out now." Karylle yelled out.<p>

A man emerged from the bushed on the side of the road. "How'd you know it was me?" The young man was laughing. The two girls smirked at the same time. "You suck at hiding your presence." Jessica giggled. Karylle, on the other hand, eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?" She asked coldly. Kaoru backed away a little to avoid Karylle's unexpected – _expected_ – kick. She's gotten too brutal nowadays. "Alice wouldn't even give me clues as to who Lia really is. Thought I should ask you." He simply said which already caused the two people to freeze in their places. "We already told you. Don't ever get involved with her." Karylle looked away from him and proceeded to walk away. Jessica just stayed there, eye to eye with Kaoru. They waited for Karylle to get farther from them, before Jessica spoke up. "I know we promised to help Kyouya move on, but don't just go around looking for information about Lia." Kaoru sighed heavily after getting scolded by Jessica. His amber eyes looked up at the sky. "Lia's eyes…" He mumbled, watching the starless sky get darker each second.

Jessica looked back at Karylle, who was already walking back after realizing that she was walking alone. She looked pretty upset. "Listen. Lia's targeting Kyouya right now. If you want to help, just try to protect him. I'll be going now. Karylle might notice something." Jessica said hurriedly before running away to greet Karylle. Kaoru watched them walk away before finally disappearing. "Targeting Kyouya, huh? I wonder what that girl really wants…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>She opened one eye first before the other. Her midnight irises blinked twice, adjusting to the blinding sunlight. Wait, it wasn't sunlight. It was just the color of Alice's eyes – daylight bliss. "You idiot. What have you been doing?" Alice huffed, standing up to get water from the table. Lia stared at her with wide eyes. "… Why am I in your room?" Lia asked, recognizing the place to be one of Alice's mansions in Japan. It took only 3 months to build it after Alice left Ouran for a while, so it wasn't as big as the other mansions. "Shizuo asked me to pick you up in his clinic, you dumbass. What were you doing, sleeping on the hospital floor? You could have gotten a co—" Lia sneezed, cutting Alice's sentence. "W-Why was I in brother's clinic?"<p>

Alice sighed in disappointment. "Take your pills, for goodness' sake. You're getting worse. I bet you didn't even know that you destroyed your own journal." She commented. Lia's eyes immediately widened and she was unable to speak. Her mouth hung agape and she was shaking madly. Not long after the reaction, a loud scream was heard echoing in the mansion. Alice covered her ears in annoyance. "Emegesh, emegesh, emegesh, emegesh. NOOOOOO. THAT'S A LIE. A LIE." Lia was now freaking out and jumping up and down on Alice's bed. "E-Eme… emegesh? What the hell is that?" Alice could only ask out of confusion.

This was the real Lia. Loud, hyper, and annoying. This was the Lia which was seldom seen nowadays. This was the Lia replaced by Dia – the scariest personality one has ever encountered, taking the appearance of an innocent young girl. "W-Wha—My hair… My h-hai—" she once again freaked out, screaming all over the room. Poor Alice had to cope with this same girl who took her in before. "Quit screaming and yelling. That's your own fault for not taking medication, dummy. By the way, I saw Kyouya in the clinic." Alice trailed off-topic. Lia stopped whatever she was doing immediately when she heard the name. A knowing smile suddenly appeared on her face. "Oh, that lover boy of yours? Wait… what was he doing in my brother's clinic?" Lia reacted quickly. Alice smacked her forehead as soon as she reached her. "He is not my lover, idiot." She hissed.

Lia was now looking outside the window. Alice's garden was filled with golden roses that glistened in the sunlight. She then wondered if she spent the whole night in Alice's place. "Funny. Snowdrops are extremely hardy during winter. Shouldn't you be planting those now? Winter's almost here." Lia commented. "Your birthday's… on Winter, right?"

Alice nodded. "I won't be planting those." She answered with a devious smile on her face. Lia finally knew what's going on. "… Waiting for Kyouya to plant those himself for your birthday, huh? Is it the only way to make him go back?" She asked.

"Probably."


	35. Chapter 35 In The Endless Sky

"Dude, I thought you liked Nekozawa."

"IT WAS JUST A CRUSH."

"So who do you _really_ like?"

"I, uhh…"

* * *

><p>She stared at Alice's sleeping figure silently. A small smile formed upon her small lips. It wasn't devious nor was it creepy. It was really Lia's smile. "Geez, to think such an angelic face only appears when she's asleep…" She sighed, laughing silently. She opened the curtains to let in moonlight. The sky had no stars tonight. "Pitiful. I was hoping there'd be stars. Alice would be disappointed to see such a lonely sight." She then gazed down at the garden filled with golden roses. For some reason, the gardeners were still awake, tending to the tranquil place. Lia looked closely as to what they were doing at such an hour.<p>

They were planting red roses, taking each stem carefully from the flower pots of which they grew as seeds. The roses were placed gently on the natural soil just beside the shrubs of the yellow ones. "Alice really likes flowers. That's the only ladylike thing about her." Lia danced around the room in her purple dress. Her eyes were closed and yet, she still danced gracefully. She slowly opened her eyes while facing the window.

Her peaceful eyes turned dark and dusty as soon as she saw the full moon. A creepy smile was on her face.

* * *

><p><p>

Kyouya had a bad morning. He was greeted by none other than his annoying doctor, Shizuo. He had no idea what happened and how he fell asleep in his clinic. All he remembered was seeing the dark night sky…

Why the sky? It's not like the sky has anything to do with him, although it is true that Alice loves the sky. "… I bet you're thinking about the dark sky." His thoughts were interrupted by Shizuo, who was standing patiently in front of the hospital bed. Kyouya's mouth hung agape at the doctor's mind-reading ability. He couldn't even answer. "… That wasn't the sky, Kyouya. What you saw before blacking out were my sister's eyes." Shizuo smiled calmly. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. What does Shizuo's sister have to do with his unconsciousness? He watched Shizuo walk towards his desk where he took out several pills and a glass of water. "… Your sister's eyes were… the opposite of—" "Alice's eyes. Yes, we all know." Kyouya cringed at the interruption and at the mention of _her_ name. He still wasn't sure on how to deal with the changes that have been happening. It's been a while since he entered the host club's room and he had no idea what they would think of him if he suddenly arrives in a very depressed state.

"I know you want to see those eyes again, Kyouya. Why don't you go see her?" Kyouya's eyes widened at the suggestion. He bit his lip and looked out the window beside the bed. A carpet of red roses filled the meadow behind the hospital building. He looked at the flowers questioningly. "… Is it already October?" He asked Shizuo. The doctor was heard chuckling in the background. "Yes. It is mid-Autumn. Just one more month until winter arrives." Shizuo smiled, the kind of smile that Lia would give in her normal self. If one could evaluate their smiles, one could definitely tell that they are siblings. "… It could get kind of lonely for her if you didn't plant Snowdrops in her garden by December." Shizuo's eyes changed from sapphire to aquamarine immediately after giving out his suggestion.

"… Does she even want to see me? The man who didn't even make an effort to make her survive; the man who just accepted the fact that she would die; the man who did nothing but give her flowers—"

"Don't forget that she loves flowers, Kyouya."

* * *

><p>Alice was panting heavily. Karylle looked at her pitifully while Jessica was close to banging her own head against the wall. They were sitting patiently on the seats of the hospital hallways. "Damn, she changes personality EVERY full moon. What is she, a werewolf?" Alice gasped to catch her breath. The said girl wasn't too pleased when her companion chased her around her own bedroom with a pair of scissors. "I wasn't actually expecting her to destroy your curtain like that… with scissors… at 3am…" Jessica mumbled, stopping to emphasize some words. Karylle laughed nervously, trying to lighten up the mood. "I was kinda expecting that, though. I mean, Lia <em>is<em> mentally-disturbed. Plus, where the heck did she get those scissors?" Karylle realized. Alice, who had been running around her room and trying to keep Lia on hold for hours, was still panting heavily. The girl had leukemia, giving her a very low stamina. "Who knows. In my drawer, maybe. Or her bag. Geez, scissors should be banned from within her reach." She was still complaining.

Jessica barely even moved. She eyed Alice helplessly. "… Uhh… Alice, I…" She muttered. Alice turned to her, waiting for her to continue. Karylle started laughing out loud, her voice echoing along the corridors. "Jess here likes Kaoru."

Awkward silence ensued. The three girls were frozen in their place. Jess was hiding her face in embarrassment. Karylle was waiting for Alice's reaction. Alice was unable to speak at the moment. "… Umm, I'll just be going to the bathroom." Jessica quickly excused herself, standing up the moment she said that. Karylle followed after without even looking back. Alice was left there, still dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Kyouya and Shizuo were both walking along the corridors, greeting the nurses who have been on their duties. "… I still don't know how your sister drugged me…" Kyouya weakly said. "I'm sorry. Please try to take care of yourself from now on. Once she starts, she—" Shizuo was interrupted by a call on his phone. "Please excuse me." He asked Kyouya to wait before answering it. Kyouya watched Shizuo's eyes change color every reaction he gives out upon hearing the important call. "… My sister? She has been confined here?" Shizuo's eyes turned to Kyouya, who was still waiting for him.<p>

"Pardon me for listening. Excuse me." Kyouya turned around and walked away slowly. As he turned right along the hallways, he fixed his glasses to get a clearer view of his surroundings.

She was-

* * *

><p>She looked towards the direction of someone arriving. An eternity fell past them as time felt like it stood still for just a moment.<p>

He was—

* * *

><p><p>

_They were both there. _


	36. Chapter 36 Memoria

"… Hi."

Kyouya stared at her, unable to process what was happening. Her voice… when was the last time he heard her precious voice? The last time he heard her was when her voice was broken and hoarse due to crying every night. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even make her smile. He was just… there. "… You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed, although he could tell she was just forcing herself. What's going on? Why is she pretending that nothing's happened? Their hospital days, the field of snowdrops, the full moon… why?

Kyouya continued to stare at her. She stood up and bowed politely. Why is she treating him like he was a stranger? She then continued to show him her fake smile. That smile pained Kyouya more than anything. The young girl with the ever-so-bright golden eyes stared back. They waited for one of them to at least say something. "… You've been in contact with Karylle ever since I 'died'. I'm saying this just in case you are not aware that I know everything now." The young girl continued to stare deep into his eyes as if she was hypnotizing him as she said those words. Kyouya cringed. Just a little more and he would be captured by those eyes. Those eyes that he longed for. Those eyes he loved so much. He sighed and fixed his glasses. "I didn't try to hide our communications." He finally spoke up, his voice barely audible. "In fact, weren't you the one who were trying to hide things from me?"

That straightforward statement changed the expression on Alice's face. She gritted her teeth inside, trying so hard not to burst into tears. "I was trying to protect you." She answered reservedly. "I don't need protection." Kyouya retorted back at her. That was another statement that broke Alice's heart. She started laughing. "I know. I just don't get why you're so mad at me. We had a perfect parting, Kyouya. You saying goodbye to me while I was on the hospital bed was perfect, especially with the snowdrop petals flying through the window. Tears were streaming down my cheeks back then, Kyouya. Now tell me… with that perfect 'ending', what made us… distant from each other?" Alice continued to smile despite the fact that her every word tore her heart apart. She silently thought, what is there to break when her heart was already broken a long time ago?

"You loved Kaoru."

Now that was one thing Alice couldn't deny.

Still, she answered. "Not as much as I loved you, nerd."

* * *

><p>"… Tell me something, Karylle. You have something to do with this, right?" Jessica confronted the other girl as they tried to conceal themselves in the bathroom, out of Alice's sight. Karylle laughed nervously. "Now you really are one smart girl, Jess. Lia didn't really go crazy… I asked her to pretend she was crazy so she could drive Alice to rush her to the hospital. I knew beforehand that Kyouya was here…" Karylle grinned and winked. Jessica stared at her in surprise before laughing out loud. "No, you're smarter, Karylle. I should say, Lia is a <em>very<em> good actress. She actually made everyone believe that she 'transformed' last night." The girl flipped her long straight hair. Karylle nodded in agreement.

When they were about to leave, another girl came rushing in the bathroom. This sight shocked both Karylle and Jessica. The new-arrival quickly locked the door of the girl's rest room and slumped to the floor, panting. "… Don't make me do that again." The new-arrival glared at Karylle. "… You escaped the doctors that easily? Lia, you are one _amazing_ girl!" Jessica started laughing once again, before the other two laughed along.

When they finally calmed down, the colors of their eyes clashed with one another. Midnight blue, mahogany brown, and forest green mixed in with one another as they stared at one another for a long time. "… Why are you going this far, Karylle?" Lia finally asked.

"… I can't explain it myself… it almost feels like without my help, those two would never find each other again…"

* * *

><p>Kyouya was silently walking away. He couldn't stand seeing her close to tears, especially if he knew that she was only trying to put up a smiling, strong front. He knew that deep inside, he was breaking her. He sighed, ignoring the stares of every woman in the hospital. He doesn't even know what he's feeling anymore. He needed to make a few adjustments before he could face her again; before he could look into those sunshine-filled eyes once more.<p>

"Leaving so soon?" Kyouya turned around to face the person. "… I don't even know where I'm going." Kyouya answered back at the doctor. Shizuo chuckled lightly to show amusement. "It is unlikely of you to act stupid, Kyouya. If your father were here, he would have thought you lost sight of who you are." The doctor commented calmly. Kyouya bit his lip in annoyance. "I'm becoming blind about everything because of that woman."

Shizuo's amused face turned into a very serious one. His eyes changed from light blue to Prussian blue. "How cold. 'That woman'? Since when did you start calling her that? And how exactly are you going blind because of 'that woman'? She's trying to make you believe in life again, Kyouya. She's trying to bring you back to who you are. It's you who's too stupid and dense to realize it." By hearing the word 'dense', Kyouya's blood started boiling. Shizuo doesn't even know much about him, how dare he talk that way? All he knows is to meddle in other people's business and pretend he knows it all and—

"_Not as much as I loved you, nerd."_

Wait… Alice called him what?

A very obvious look of realization was upon Kyouya's face. He started shaking and he didn't know why. Once again, a look of amusement was upon Shizuo's face. "… It's up to you to decide which path you will take and what you will believe in. I'm only here to shot arrows through your heart to make you realize. Everyone can see it, Kyouya. Only you can't."

"… 'Nerd'… that was what she used to call… me…"

* * *

><p><strong>"THAT SHIT OF A NERD LEFT ME!"<strong>

Karylle could only facepalm. She couldn't bring out the topic of Jessica liking Kaoru now for reasons because Alice just kept yelling outside the hospital windows. "… Language, Alice." She commented. Alice just huffed in anger. "We didn't even get to have a proper conversation and he freaking walked away! RUDE BASTARD! THAT NERD IS FREAKING CRAZY! Not only that, he's a STALKER! Where does he live, anyway?" Alice suddenly asked, making Karylle snap. "IDIOT! You're more of a stalker than he is! Why are you even asking where he lives?" That statement only enraged Alice more. "DAMMIT, KARYLLE! I ONLY ASKED ONCE! Besides, it's not like I'm going there to talk to him. We have nothing to talk about! That nerd is dense! DENSE!" Karylle knew that she wasn't going to win this screaming contest so she just kept calm once again. "You're denser, Alice. You can't even see that he's suffering." Karylle decided to meddle with Alice's conscience for once.

Mission success. Alice turned to her and stopped yelling and screaming curses. "… Suffering?" Alice asked. Karylle face-palmed. They were now entering the elevator, finally. "… You think you're the only one who got tricked? Kyouya thought you died. And you thought he left you. You're both just on the same boat. Stop trying to hate each other."

Alice froze in her place. The elevator door opened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Even if I'm alone… I'll go, okay? Even if I wanted to die and escape my miserable past… I could always hear your voice, saying that I should live on. I'm not afraid anymore. I'll fight. I'll fight for you and me. Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how many times I get reborn as a new person, it will always be you and me. Even if I lose my memories—"<em>

"_And even if you feel sad, always remember that I love you."_

"_I'll remember."_

"_I'll be waiting outside the hospital room, Alice."_

"_Wait for me…"_

"_And if something goes wrong?"_

"_Don't worry. I'll be reborn. If I get reincarnated someday, come and find me and make me remember…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Make me remember that you love me."_


End file.
